


Love and Kids

by hapakids



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 64,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakids/pseuds/hapakids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Edward had the perfect life. They had a beautiful home and four gorgeous kids. All of that is about to change when Bella finds out that Edward had lied to her about getting a vasectomy.  See where their adventure called 'life' goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my very first time at writing fanfic! Please be kind in reviewing.
> 
> The inspiration with me writing this was from a manip that I saw of Rob and Kristen. I am an avid fanfic reader, but once I saw that manip, it began telling to me to write a story about them and all that they will be going through.
> 
> I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas, as well. I would, also, like to thank Nicciw for being my pre-reader. She, also, helps to make sure that things look pretty, and helps with ideas when I am stuck.
> 
> This story takes place in the area that I live.
> 
> This is rated M for language and, possibly, a few lemons. I am not too sure about that, yet.
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up myself. No copyright infringement intended.

BPOV

With Edward and I having four kids, I’ve been so busy between them and Bell’s Books, Beats & More, that I didn’t notice how late Aunt Flo was until yesterday. I went to the local Target to get a pregnancy test. I told Edward that I wasn’t feeling all that well. He took the kids with him to our store. You see, we own a book/music/coffee store in the valley where we live. The place is huge, and ,with all of our workers, the kids won’t be getting into trouble. Plus, the older two will look after the twins. 

We had our kids relatively close together. Andrew Anthony was three, Shay Marie was our two year old and our ten month twins are Nathaniel Jacob and Nicolette Jayne. They are our pride and joy, but, I digress.

I am waiting for the timer to go off for the tests that I bought. While I am waiting, I am wiping down the bathroom counter, thinking that I better not be pregnant. Edward had gotten a vasectomy done, or, at least, he was suppose to. The timer finally beeped, and I took a look at all three tests. At the same time that I was looking at them, I heard the garage door open up. I heard Edward, Andy and Shay’s footsteps coming up the stairs. By the sounds of it, Edward was putting the twins in their room, while Andy and Shay went into the playroom. I grabbed all of the tests, which confirmed that I was pregnant, and turned to go out into our room just as Edward walked in. I stood where I was ,with my arms crossed over my chest and my left eyebrow raised, looking at him.

“Hi, Baby! Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you, Mister, have a lot of fucking explaining to do!”

“I do? For what?”

“Explain why the fuck I had to take these, and that they came up positive!”

“Baby, what are you talking about? What came up positive?”

“The three pregnancy tests that I took. You told me that you got the vasectomy done, and that all the results came back negative. So, if you got it done, then why am I pregnant, again?”

“ Shit! Well, ummm...you see, I was going to get it done, but then the store got busy. I forgot?” he tells me, but it comes out as a question. “Plus, we always did say that we wanted a big family.”

“Big, yes, but not five kids!”

“I’m sorry for lying to you, Baby,” he says with a pout. He can’t stand when I am mad at him. He tries to keep me as happy as he can. “If you want me to get it done, then I will. I’ll even take you with me to make sure that I do get it done this time.”

“You bet your fuckin’ sweet ass you will be taking me with you, because if you don’t, you will be sleeping elsewhere, and you will be getting nothing from me.”

“Did you want me to call in the morning to make the appointments for the both of us, Baby?”

“The last time I let you make an appointment, you didn’t go to it. I’ll call myself and make both of them for us.”

‘Ok, Baby! I am going to go check on the kids and start dinner. Why don’t you lay down and take a rest. Or, you can read on your Kindle, and take a bath to relax.” With his head down, he walked out of the room.

I have no idea what he will be making, but the thought of a nice hot relaxing bath does sound good, and so does a little nap. Walking back into the bathroom, I went to turn the water on in the tub. Once it reached the temperature that I wanted, I pulled the plug on it.. When it got to the correct water level, I turned the jets on I started to take my clothes off to get into. 

I could hear Andy and Shay playing with their toys in the playroom. While, yes, I was angry that Edward didn’t get the vasectomy done, I am not angry that I am pregnant again. I miss having little babies around. Even though the twins are still babies themselves, they are going to be a year old in two months. How times has been flying by. Before you know it, Andy will be starting school soon. I can only imagine at how shocked the family will be. 

The water was starting to get cold, so I turned the jets off, unplugged the plug, and got out of the tub. I wrapped a towel around myself, and went to go take a short nap on the bed. The next thing I knew, I hear Edward speaking softly to me.

“Bella, Baby, you need to wake up. Dinner is ready!”

“Hmmm...”

“Dinner is ready, Baby.”

“Ok. Can you help me up, please?” He gives my head a kiss and helps me up out of the bed. He made sure that I was able to stand on my own before he let me go with a sweet kiss to my lips. I gave him a smile before I turned to go to the dresser to get a pair of panty’s out for me to slip on. I, then, went to another drawer and got a tank top out and a pair of sweats. Once I have those on, I turn around and see that Edward never left the room. He was just standing there staring at me. He had this look of love and hunger all rolled into one. “See something that you like?”

“Baby, you are glowing. Now that I know that you are pregnant, I see it even more.”

“I was glowing before I took the tests?”

“Yes, Baby, you were. Although, it was subtle before. Now, it’s more.”

“Let’s go get Andy and Shay. I’m hungry! Are the twins still napping?”

No, they are up. They took a short nap, because I didn’t want them to be up all night.”

 

“Even though I am still upset with you, that was still sweet of you to do.” I’m just letting him think that I am still angry at him. I’ll let him know later that I am not mad at him anymore. We do make some cute kids, if I do say so myself. “What did you make for dinner?”

“I made Chicken Alfredo with broccoli and carrots in it.”

“Yum! Plus, it’s a guarantee that Andy and Shay will eat the veggies in it because it is covered in the Alfredo sauce.”

 

“Andy and Shay were both asking for it. So, I agreed to make it.”

“Either way, it still is something that we know that they like to eat.”

“Yes, Baby, that is so true.”

After we got the twins from their own room, we went to the playroom and then went downstairs to eat dinner. The twins ate one of their Gerber NatureSelect stage 3 foods. It was Herbed Chicken with Pasta to go along with our pasta. They loved the stuff, which is always a good thing. It was never a pretty site when they ate things that they didn’t like.

Afterwards, I cleaned up the twins, while Edward loaded up the dishwasher. We went to the family room to watch a movie before we needed to start getting the kids ready for bed. Andy and Shay agreed to watch Lilo & Stitch. About mid way through it, they were falling asleep. Edward picked up Andy first, and got him settled in. He came back for Shay. She had fallen asleep on her little pull-out Disney Princesses couch. Andy has the Cars one. Once he had the both of them in bed, he came back to help get the twins ready for bed.

“Andy and Shay were both asleep by the time that I got them upstairs. So, I thought that we could just give them a bath in the morning.”

“That’s fine. It won’t hurt them to wait to do so.”

The twins were half asleep by the time we made it to their room. So, we gave them both a quick bath before we got them settled into their crib. Yes, I said crib. They refused to sleep in separate cribs. They are just too cute when they sleep. With their blankets snug around them, they curl up around each other. Edward turned the monitor on so that we could hear if they happened to wake up at all during the night. We both kissed their heads and left the room. 

Edward went into the bathroom to start the shower, while I went to brush my teeth. He joined me in brushing his before he hopped into the shower. I left the bathroom to take off my sweats and to put some shorts on instead. I got into bed when I heard the shower turn off. Edward came out with a towel slung low on his waist. After going to the dresser to put on a pair of green boxer briefs, he walked back into the bathroom to put the towel back. He got into bed, pulled me close to him, with my back to his chest, and gave my neck a kiss.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said. I realised that the twins will be one in two months, and that they will no longer be our little babies. I do miss having a little baby around to cuddle with, not that I don’t love cuddling with you.” I feel him chuckling behind me since he knows how much I like to cuddle with him. He is the same, as well.

“I love you, Baby, so much. You have made me so happy by giving me another Little Man or Princess to love.” 

When he said that, I could feel the tears forming. He can be so sweet at times, that I fall even more in love with him. “I love you so much, too. I don’t know what I would do if anything were to happen to you.”

“Baby, I would be the same way! Now, let’s go to sleep. You still look exhausted. Night, My Love.”

“Goodnight, Baby!” With that, I fell into a deep sleep with Edward curled around me like Nate does with Nicci. Although, when they cuddle, it’s innocent because they are babies and are brother and sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, Edward Anthony Cullen 28 & 33 
> 
> Bella & Edward’s Children  
> Andrew Anthony Cullen - 3  
> Shay Marie Cullen - 2   
> Nathaniel Jacob Cullen - 10 months turned 1 on new year’s   
> Nicolette Jayne Cullen - 10 months turned 1 on new year’s 
> 
> Parents   
> Carlisle & Esme Cullen age: 53 & 55 (63 & 65) (Daddy CC & Mama Essie) Edward and Rose’s parents  
> Charlie Swan age: 54 (64) (Daddy C) Emmett and Bella’s dad  
> Renee Dwyer - Phil Dwyer (B’s stepdad) age: 53 & 45 (63 & 55) (Mama Reeree) Emmett and Bella’s mom   
> Sue Clearwater (Charlie’s GF) Mama Sue age: 51 (61)
> 
> Siblings  
> Emmett Dale Swan (Phys Ed teacher, Football & Baseball Coach) age:33 (43)  
> Rosalie Jayne Cullen (Helps out at Bell’s Books, Beats & More) promotion coming up soon age: 28 (38)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The inspiration with me writing this came from a manip that I saw of Rob and Kristen. I am a avid fanfic reader by heart, but once I saw that manip, it was telling me to write a story about them and all that they will be going through. I would like to add and I forgot to do this in Chapter 1, thank you to whoever made the manip in the first place.
> 
> I would like to thank, flamingpen18, for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas. I would also like to thank, Nicciw, for being my pre-reader. She helps to make sure that things look pretty, and helps with ideas when I am stuck.
> 
> I would like to thank, LunarEclispe1, for making the banner for me that it is posted in the group for all of you to see the most amazing job that she did on it!
> 
> This story takes place in the area that I live in.
> 
> This is rated M for language and possibly a few lemons. Not too sure on that yet.
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, with the exception of the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that are of my own creation. No copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> Someone asked me in a review what are Bella’s and Edward’s ages. At the time, I wasn’t sure. I know what they are and it will be up on my profile, so that I don’t have to keep on adding everyones ages.

B POV

I could hear the twins cooing from the monitor, and Edward speaking to them. Hmmm... I wonder how long they have been up for. I didn’t even feel Edward get up. When I turn to get out of bed, I see some crackers on my nightstand. Those weren’t there last night. Edward must have put them there for me. I grabbed one and started eating it. So far, the morning sickness hasn’t been too bad. At least I now know why I have been feeling nauseous in the mornings. 

After eating all the crackers, I got out of bed to use the bathroom. When I finished on the toilet, I brushed my teeth. I decided to take a quick shower. When the water was at the temperature that I wanted it, I stripped off my bed clothes and got in. As I was standing underneath one of the multiple showerheads we have, I felt a pair of arms come around me and a kiss on my neck. I was just about to grab for my loofa and body wash, when Edward beat me to it. The scent of Country Apple started to fill the air. I just love the scent of apples for my body products. Judging by the way that he is always sniffing me, I think it’s safe to say that Edward does too. He also washes and conditions my hair for me. I was going to return the favor, when Edward told me that this was about me, and that he just wanted to be able to help me out until we need to leave for Bell’s Books, Beats & More. I gave him a sweet kiss when he told me that. He said that I could go ahead and get out to get ready to go.

I got out of the shower after I gave Edward another kiss for being such a sweet man. I went to the dresser and got out my light brown bra with matching boyshorts and put those on. I had decided to wear a taupe colored ruffled cami with a short sleeve open cardigan in a lighter shade of taupe with some dark skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. I got the cami, jeans, and some brown socks on and went back into the bathroom just as Edward was getting out of the shower. As he was passing by me, he gave me a peck on my cheek. I turned the fan on to get rid of the moisture in the air, so I could see in my vanity mirror. I put my hair up in a messy bun. If I wanted to take it down sometime during the day, it wouldn’t look so bad. I put on a little bit of brown eyeshadow on my lids and mascara. I chose my apple flavored lip gloss. The scent and flavor of apples are my fave. I went back into the closet to grab my cardigan and my boots to put on before we leave. I grabbed my purse and made sure I had everything I needed in it.

I went to see if the kids were ready to go. Andy and Shay were ready in the playroom while watching some cartoons on the t.v. that was in there for the times we were all upstairs. They were both wearing a pair of jeans. Andy had on a blue plaid shirt with a grey t-shirt underneath it and the sleeves rolled up like his daddy. He was also wearing his grey Chucks. Shay was wearing an embroidered tank with a cream colored sweater and her lavender Chucks.

I went to the twins room to see that Edward had Nate ready, but he was still getting Nicci ready to leave. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans and a navy blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Yum! I think when I see him. Nate was wearing a red onesie that said “Naturally Good Looking. Just Like Dad” on it with jeans and little red Chucks. His brown monkey jacket was laying on the crib railing. “Baby, while you finish getting Nicci ready, I’m going to get the diaper bag together.

“All right, Love. I will be done with her in a few minutes. Do you want to stop somewhere on the way to get something to eat, or wait to see what Alice has for us?”

“We can see what Alice’s special of the day is.”

“Ok, Love, we will do that then! I will meet you downstairs in a few.”

I made sure that the diaper bag had enough diapers and wipes for the twins. Before I left the room, I grab bibs and several changes of clothes for all the kids, in case of accidents. On my way out, I placed a kiss on Nate’s and Nicci’s head and one on Edward’s cheek. I checked on Andy and Shay, once again, before I went downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed some jars of baby food and snacks for the twins, just in case we were running low at the store. After I had all that done, I put my cardigan and boots on just as Edward was coming down with Andy and Shay. I had them sit down with me when he went back up to get the twins. “Baby, I am going to go get Andy and Shay settled into the truck.”

“Ok, Love. I’ll be there in a minute or so!”

“Come on, my two love bugs. Let’s go get you into the truck!”

“Yes, Mama!” they both said at the same time. Although, Shay say’s her ‘yes’ as ‘yesh’. 

Once I got pregnant with Shay, we had decided to get a SUV. In my opinion, it is a truck. It has more room to get us all around with comfort. We got a 2009 Ford Expedition in Steel Blue with a grey leather interior for easy clean ups. It’s a good thing that with this pregnancy, we can still fit all of us in it. Edward and I still have our other cars from before we had Shay. Edward has a 2013 Ford Mustang Boss 302. It is black with sterling grey stripes. He got in when his previous Mustang decided it didn’t want to run anymore. He claims, “It’s my fun car!” I also have my Deep Impact Blue 2013 Ford Escape with black leather interior that Edward got for me. He said that since he got a new Mustang, it was time for me to have an upgrade. The only thing that we won’t be upgrading for a while will be the Expedition. 

I had Andy and Shay buckled into their car seats by the time that Edward came out with Nicci. She was wearing a onesie that had a butterfly on it, some pink pants, her flowered jacket, and her pink baby Chucks on. Edward handed her to me while he went back to get Nate, who had fallen asleep while Edward was getting Nicci ready to go. “Baby, can you get mine and Andy’s jackets, please, in case it get’s cold when we leave?”

“Yes, Love. I’ll get them and my own before I lock up.”

I got Nicci into her carseat, while I was waiting for Edward to come back out with the jackets. He came back out with what looked like our leather jackets and Andy’s grey jacket. He handed me the jackets which I put on the floor where the twins couldn’t get to them. After I did that, he handed Nate to me so that he could lock up the house. Once I doubled check that they were all buckled up properly, I got in on the passenger side. Edward climbed into the driver’s side. While the garage door was opening up, he started the truck up. As soon as it was sufficiently warmed up, he started to pull out and down the driveway. While we were on our drive to the store, I was thinking about how much Andy, Shay, Nate and Nicci were growing. At the rate they were growing, they were going to be needing new clothes.

“What are you thinking about, Baby? You are very quiet.”

“I was thinking about how much the kids have been growing and that they will be needing new clothes soon. Do you have any classes today? If we left the store early, do you think that we will be able to go shopping for them?”

“I think that is doable. Jazz did say that he was going to be popping in, so I will see if he will stay and help close up with Alice. I will also see that if it is ok with her, if we take off in a few hours. Rose can handle helping her out, and I’m sure that Em will be in sometime too . So, we can always put him to work.”

We were stopped at a red light, so I leaned over and gave his cheek a kiss. “Have I told you this morning, how much I love you, My Sweetman?”

“No, Baby, you haven’t, and I love you as well!”

A few minutes later, we were pulling up to the parking structure to the mall where our store was located. Edward found a spot and turned the truck off. He got out and pulled the stroller out for the twins. It was easier than carrying them, the diaper bag, and our jackets back and forth. I got out and took Nicci out of her seat and put her in the stroller. Edward did the same for Nate. We then we got Andy and Shay out. I took their hands so that we could start our walk to where Bell’s Books, Beats & More is located. Edward got the keys out to unlock the door for us to go in. We could hear Alice in the kitchen making who knows what, but something was smelling delicious. 

We took the kids to the back where we have a playroom set up for them. We also had a queen sized bed with railings on the side for them to nap. We even have some cushions and steps for the twins to get down. Nicci had fallen asleep on the ride over, and Nate was still asleep. So, after getting them out of the stroller, we set them down on the beds.

“Are you two hungry?” I asked Andy and Shay.

“Yes, Mama.” 

We took Andy and Shay with us to the kitchen to get them something to eat. Alice had set up a little table in the corner for them out of everyone’s way. She had some eggs and bacon already made for them and set them on their table. As soon as they saw their food, they took of running to the table and got to eating. Alice also, had some breakfast croissant sandwiches already made that were making mine and Edward’s mouth water just from looking at them. Alice saw us eyeing them, so she grabbed two and put them on some plates for us. “Thanks, Ali!” I told her.

 

We took them to the table that was right next to Andy and Shay’s. “Baby, what do you want to drink?” Edward had asked me.

“Do we have any of the Hershey’s Chocolate Caramel creamer left? If we do, I’ll have a cup of coffee with that, if not French Vanilla creamer.”

“Sounds good, Baby! I think that I will have some of that. Hopefully, Alice hasn’t drank it all.”

“Hey, I heard that!”

“You were suppose to, Ali!”

I swear they could be siblings, but they aren’t. Alice is Edward’s cousin, who happened to live with them from a very young age. Her parents were killed in a plane crash on the way home from a vacation they took while Alice had stayed with the Cullen’s. From then on, Alice was a part of the Cullen household. From my understanding, she doesn’t remember too much about her parents and considers Carlisle and Esme her parents. She even calls them Mom and Dad. Alice went to give Andy and Shay some kisses. She is their favorite Aunt because she gives them whatever they want, or I should say, she and Jasper. “Ali, we were wondering if you wouldn’t mind closing up today?” Edward asks her.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Bella mentioned that she wanted to go shopping for the kids since they are growing like weeds.”

“They sure are. That’s not a problem. Plus, Jazz and Rose are suppose to be coming by later on.”

“Thanks, Ali, we really do appreciate it!” I tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing.
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, faved and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, please, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! https://www.facebook.com/groups/167904153353542/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The inspiration with me writing this was from a manip that I saw of Rob and Kristen. I am a avid fanfic reader by heart, but once I saw that manip, it was telling to me to write a story about them and all that they will be going through.
> 
> I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta and making sure that my work looks pretty and for helping with ideas as well. I would like to thank Nicciw for being my pre-reader. She helps to make sure that things look pretty, and helps with ideas when I am stuck.
> 
> I would also like to thank LunarEclispe1 for making the banner for me that it is posted in the group for all of you to see. You need to see the most amazing job that she did on it!
> 
> This story takes place in the area that I live in.
> 
> This is rated M for language and possibly a few lemons. Not too sure on that yet.
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

 

“You’re welcome, and it’s not a problem. Like I said, Jazz and Rose will be here. I am sure that the big lug will be here as well.”

“You do know that the big lug is my brother, right?” I ask her jokingly

“Of course I do. How can I forget since we all basically grew up with each other.”

“I was just checking,” I tell her with a smirk on my face.

“You spend to way too much time with that cousin of mine.”

“Possibly!”

“Well, I need to get back at it. Let me know when you all are leaving.”

“Alright, Ali!”

“Mama, I’s all done!” I hear from Andy. I look over to see that they are both done eating, and amazingly, didn’t make too big of a mess of themselves. I grab some baby wipes that we have in the kitchen to clean up with. I cleaned off Andy, while Edward did the same for Shay. Once we had them all cleaned up, they went to give their plates and cups to Alice. She always makes sure that their ‘special plates’, as she calls them, are clean and ready for them at all times. 

“Mama, Dada, play?” Shay asks.

“Yes, My Little Princess, you can go play! Be careful going through the store. Andy, you hold her hand little man,” Edward tells them.

“Yes, Daddy!” With that, Andy takes Shay’s hand, and they walk to the playroom.

“Love, are you done?”

“Yes, Baby, I am! I am going to go to the office to see what supplies need to be ordered, and to check if there is anything new that I like for the store.”

“I’ll be there in a few to see what is needed for the music side. I’ll also check on the kids and see if the twins are still sleeping.”

“Thank you, Baby!’

I grabbed my mug of coffee and went to the office. I always like to do the supply order before the store opens. That way, if I am needed out front or am not doing a storytime in the children’s area, it is done. As I walk through the store to the office, I wonder if we can change the layout a little to make it look new and fresh. Our office has a desk for both Edward and myself, comfy desk chairs, a bookshelf that looks like it filled to capacity, filing cabinets for invoices, and some pictures of us and all of our love bugs. Looks like we will be adding to them. I do wonder if we'll be having another boy or a girl. I sit there looking at all of the pictures that we have up on the walls while waiting for my computer to start up.

I guess I was looking at them a little too long. I hear Edward asking me, “Bella, Baby, what are you looking at? I have been standing here for a minute or two calling your name.”

“You were? I was looking at our pictures and thinking how we will be adding to it once this little one is born. I was also wondering if we are having another boy or a girl.”

I look up at him and he has this huge ass smile on his face. “Love, let’s get finished with what we need to do and leave for the day. We have some shopping that needs to get done. “Let’s do that, have a early dinner somewhere, and get the kids to bed so that we can have a nice relaxing night. How does that sound to you?”

“It sounds wonderful to me! I wonder where we should go shopping for the kids though. Also, are we having lunch here or somewhere else in the mall?”

“We can have lunch wherever you so desire.”

With that, we get down to business. After a while, the monitor that we have for the playroom comes to life. “Sounds like the twins are up! I’ll go check on them since I am finished here.”

“Ok, Love, I am almost done myself.”

I went to the playroom to see that they were all watching a movie. I gave the twins some fruit snacks and milk to hold them over for now, because it looks like we will be leaving soon. They weren’t usually heavy eaters during the day, but they may will surprise me when we go get lunch. “Andy and Shay, are you two thirsty?”

“Yesh, Mama,” they both say. I got them a couple of juice boxes from the mini fridge in the playroom, and I give it to them.

“We are going to be leaving soon to get some lunch and go shopping for all of you.”

“Hungwy, Mama!” This comes from Andy who has always been a big eater.

“I know, Little Man. Soon, ok?”

“Yes, Mama.”

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to see if Daddy is ready to go. Stay here, and we will come and get you when we are all ready to go.” I went back to the office to see if Edward was ready to leave, and by the looks of it, he was. As I was going around my desk to shutdown my computer, I nailed the corner of it with my hip. “Motherfuck, that hurt.”

“Love, are you alright?”

“I think so. I nailed the corner of my desk. The pain is kind of subsiding.”

“Sit down and rest for a bit. I’ll get the kids ready to go. Then, all we need to do is let Alice know we are leaving for the day.”

“Alright. Did you shutdown your computer?”

“Going to do so right now.” Edward walked back to his desk and shut down his computer. Since he went to the playroom, I turned the monitor off and shut my computer down. The pain was gone, so I got up to see what the progress Edward was making with getting the kids ready to go. By the time I made it there, he had them all ready. “Love, I took out all of the food except a couple of jars and some snacks for the twins and of course their bottles.”

“That’ll work for them. By the way,Andy is hungry.”

“Yes, I know. He told me. Didn’t you, Little Man?”

“Yes, Daddy, hungwy.”

“Ok, let’s get this show on the road.”

Edward took Andy and Shay’s hands this time and I pushed the stroller. We went to the kitchen to let Alice know that we were leaving for the day. She waved us away. On the way out, we saw Rose at the front desk. “Rose, did Alice tell you that we were going to be leaving early for the day?”

“Yes, she sure did. Have fun shopping for the little guys and girls. They sure have been growing a lot lately.”

“Yes, they have been. We will see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Auwnty Wosie,” Andy and Shay say while Shay was blowing kisses to her.

“Baby, are we going to leave the truck where it is at, or shall we move it to the other side of the mall?”

“How about this; we go to wherever it is we will be having lunch at, and after we order our food, I’ll go and move the truck.”

“Sounds good to me. Where shall we eat at? Dinks, Lazy Dog or Lucilles?”

“What sounds good to you, Love?”

“Lazy Dog sounds really good. Plus, Andy and Shay like their chicken nuggets and the mac and cheese. We can order both for them, and they can share it, Whatever they don’t eat, we can take it home with us for them to eat later on.”

“Ok, let’s go there and get a table.”

We came in through the food court of the mall and take the elevator upstairs to get to The Patios to get to the Lazy Dog Cafe. Looks like we got there at a perfect time, since it wasn’t busy yet. We tell the hosts that we need a table for six and four high chairs. They get a table ready before they seat us. “Baby, before they are ready to take us to the table, I am going to go use the ladies room.”

“Alright, Love!”

I came out, and they were ready to take us to the table. Edward sat on one side of the table with Andy and Nate on either side of him, and I sat the same way with Shay and Nicci. We looked over the menu to see what we wanted to eat. We already knew what we were getting for Andy and Shay. I couldn’t decide on whether I wanted to get the cheese pizza and salad lunch combo, Not Your Mom’s Meatloaf, or a Margherita pizza with a Ceasar salad. Decisions, decisions; they all sound good to me. I’ve must have a frown or some kind of look on my face for Edward asked me if everything was alright. “I can’t decide what I want to eat.” I told him. I also told him my list of choices.

“Bella, Baby, how about this... We split the pizza that you want as well as the salad.”

“Ok, we can do that! Why don’t you go move the truck, and I will order for us. Do you know what you want to drink?”

“Coke is fine with me. I’ll be back in a few.” 

Right after he left the table, our server came to take our order. “Why, aren’t you a cutie. Wait. Andy, is that you?” I heard someone say whose voice sounded like it was my cousin, Jessica. She is my cousin and Jazz’s sister. I turned to get a good look because she was right behind me.

“Jessica?”

“Bella, what are you doing here? Where is Edward?”

“We came to get lunch, and Edward is moving the truck around to this side of the mall so that we don’t have to walk all the way back with the kids.” I got up to give her a hug. It’s been awhile since we have seen her last. “I didn’t even think about if you would be working today or not. It’s been awhile since we have been here.”

“I know, and I’m sorry about that. We just have been super busy here, so I’ve been putting in the hours. Now, let me give these cuties some kisses, and then I will take your order and get that going for you.” She gives them all kisses on their heads. Shay was blowing kisses right back at her like she did with Rose.

“Auwnty Jeshie, kissies,” comes from Shay. I swear that she the sweetest toddler around. She is always blowing kisses to our family members. While II was thinking this, Edward came back in and was about to sit back down in his chair until he saw who our server is.

“Jess?”

“Hey, Edward!” She gave him a hug as well. “Alright, what can I get for you all?”

“We will have Cokes for Bella and myself and milk for Andy and Shay. Don’t worry about the twins. They seem content enough. As for what we would like to eat, Andy and Shay want the kids chicken nuggets and the mac and cheese. Bella and I are going to be sharing the Margherita pizza and a Ceasar salad.”

“Well, that was easy. Did you want the salad to come out with the pizza?”

“Love, what do you think?”

“That’s fine with me and thanks, Jess!”

“I’ll go put that in and go get your drinks. I’ll be back in a few.” She left us to it for the time being. A few minutes later, she came back with our drinks. The milk for Andy and Shay came in a plastic kids cup with a straw, and our coke came in large glasses. “Your food should be coming up in a few. In fact, I can see Andy and Shay’s food. Did you want me to bring them out now so it can cool down for them instead of being under the heating lamps?”

“Yes please, Jess! Oh, and can you bring some side plates for them, so we can separate the food for them since they are sharing each others food?” I told her.

“Sure, no problem. Let me go get those and their food for you.” It didn’t take her that long to come back with all of it. “Did you two want some side plates too?”

‘Yes, that would be perfect. Thanks!”

“Coming right up, and it looks like your food is ready.” She came back with our food and some more side plates for us. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Will do, Jess,” Edward told her. We got started on separating everything. I did the food for Andy and Shay, and Edward did ours. While we were doing this, Edward asked me where I wanted to go shopping.

“I was thinking that we could hit The Disney Store. We haven’t been there for a few months. Maybe we could go to Carters for the twins, and we can see if they have anything for Andy and Shay and Gymboree. I think that we should leave The Disney Store for last though. You know how those two get when they are there.”

“Yes, I do know. That all sounds good to me.”

With that, we all got to eating, and we were full in no time. As I predicted, we were going to need a box for the chicken nuggets and the mac and cheese. Jess seem to have read my mind as she walked up to our table with a box in her hand. “Thanks, Jess!”

“You’re welcome. Is there anything else I can get for you?”

“No, just the check. We are going to be shopping for these lovebugs.”

“Alrighty. Let me go get it printed out for you.” She came back about a minute later with our check, she set it on our table, and hightailed it away. Edward and I looked at each other with a ‘What the hell’ expression.

“Ummm, Baby, I think you need to check to see how much we owe for the bill.” I was figuring that it would be around $40.00. Going by Edward’s expression, there was something not right with it. “What is it, Baby? Isn’t the bill around $40.00?”

“No, Love, it’s not!”

“Well, is it more or a little less than that?”

“Try way less!”

“Excuse me. What are you talking about?”

“It seems that Jess has given us a discount on our bill.”

I turned to see if I could find her, and there she was standing a few feet away with a big ole grin on her face. I just shook my head at her and gave her a smile back. “Ok, we will just leave her a bigger tip than normal for her smarty a-s-s-ness.”

“Yes, Love. That is what I was going to do.”

“I knew there was a reason why I love you. You are just such a sweet man!” I think I saw the tips of his ears turn a slight shade of pink. “Baby, are you blushing?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Uh huh, sure you're not! I want to check and see if the twins need to be changed. We should also let Andy and Shay go potty.”

“Pee- pee, Mama.”

“Yes, Shay, we are going to go right now to use the potty! Let me go take her first, and then I will come back and sit with them while you take Andy.”

“Sure thing, Love!”

“Daddy, I go pee- pee now,” Andy says.

I give Edward the “What are we going to do” look. It’s not like we are at home or at our store for that matter.

“Bella, you and Edward go take these two cuties to the restroom, and I will watch these other two cuties for you!”

“Thanks, Jess. You are a lifesaver! Alright, let’s go use the potty.” Edward takes Andy, while I take Shay with me. Shay went to the potty like the good little girl that. We let her use Pull-Ups, but we also make her go potty as often as we can.

We came out, and I saw Edward and Andy were waiting for us. We walked back to the table, and I asked Jess if she wouldn’t mind watching Andy and Shay for us while we got the twins diapers changed. SInce it wasn’t all that busy, she was fine with that. So, Edward picked Nate up. He grabbed a diaper, some wipes, and a small bottle of powder with him. I did the same for Nicci. Once again, when I came out of the ladies room, Edward was standing there waiting for me and Nicci. She saw her Daddy and started babbling away at him. She held her arms out to him, such a Daddy’s little girl. Nate was also holding his arms out towards me, so we switched twins. “Hey, there my littlest man!” I gave him a kiss on his head. 

“How’s my Little Angel?” I hear Edward with Nicci. He was giving her kisses and making her giggle away. Now, that always puts a smile on my face. Edward saw me smiling and gave me quick, but sweet kiss. 

We make our way back to the table, thanked Jess once again, and got the twins in their stroller. We left with me pushing the stroller. It would be easier for me to shop without having to hold onto Andy and Shay. We went back into the mall and took the elevator in JCPenney to get to the first floor. We went to go take a look to see what Gymboree had for the kids. “Daddy, puppy!” Andy say’s.

“Where is there a puppy, Andy?”

“Wight there,” He says pointing to a red sweater with a St. Bernard on it. It is a cute sweater, so I grabbed one in the right size for him, and I notice that they also have it in Nate’s size. So, I grab one for him too. “Mama, puppy pwants.” I turned to see that he pointing what looks like are pants with St. Bernard’s on them as well. I look at Edward, and he just nods his head. So, I get the right sizes for Andy and Nate. I also found a matching shirt for them to wear with the pants and the sweater. “Daddy, more puppy.” 

“I’ll take him, Love.”

“Thank you, Baby! Shay did you want to stay with Mama, or do you want to go with Daddy?”

“Dada!”

They walk off to go see what Andy was looking at. While I was waiting on them, I found some red fleece cargo pants for the boys and some jeans. There wasn’t a whole lot that I saw for the them, so I made my way to the girls section and started looking. For Nicci, I found a pink fleece set with little bunnies on it. I also found a matching dress to go with the jacket and some leggings that she can wear under it. Within the same line of the little bunnies, I was able to find a shirt and a matching pair of pants for Shay. I didn’t see much for the girls either, so I went looking for Edward and our other two love bugs. I finally found them with Andy, holding what look like a hat and mittens. On closer inspection, they matched the outfits the boys were getting, and Edward was holding a matching pair. I just shook my head at him and couldn’t help but smile. “I’m ready to check out. I didn’t see a whole lot for them here. Hopefully, we will have better luck at Carters and The Disney Store.”

“We are ready whenever you are, Love. I did have to promise Shay something from The Disney Store though, since they didn’t really have any cute hats or mittens for her here.”

“You are a softie when it comes to your Little Princess and Angel. Did you know that?”

“I am not. I just love to make sure that they get what they want.”

“Uh, huh sure you do, you sweetman you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing.
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, faved and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated!
> 
> All places mentioned are actually real and are at the Westfield Valencia Town Center in Valencia, CA. They also belong to there rightful owners. Bell’s Books, Beats & More belongs to me.
> 
>  
> 
> I have also created a group for this story on Facebook. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! https://www.facebook.com/groups/167904153353542/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The inspiration with me writing this was from a manip that I saw of Rob and Kristen. I am a avid fanfic reader by heart, but once I saw that manip, it was talking to me to write a story about them and all that they will be going through.
> 
> I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas. I would also like to thank Nicciw for being my pre-reader. She helps to make sure that things look pretty, and helps with ideas when I am stuck.
> 
> I would like to thank LunarEclispe1 for making the banner for me. It is posted in the group for all of you to see the amazing job that she did!
> 
> This story takes place in the area that I live in.
> 
> This is rated M for language and possibly a few lemons. Not too sure on that yet.
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except for the ones that I have made up and just like all locations belong to their sole owners unless they are places that I have made up myself. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

“Let me take those from you, so that I can pay for them,” Edward told me.

I handed him all the items that I had.He took them and walked off to the checkstand, while I stayed with the kids. I felt someone tugging on my cardigan. I looked down to see that it was Shay. “Yes, my Lovebug?”

“Mama, kitty pwease.”

“You want Hello Kitty clothes?”

“Yesh, pwease!”

“We will tell Daddy, ok?”

“Otay, Mama.”

Edward came back with a couple of bags with the stuff that I picked out to be purchased and handed it to me so that I could put it in the basket of the stroller. “Baby, Shay wants some Hello Kitty clothes. So, it looks like we need to make a trip to Target on the way home. Plus, we are needing a few things from there for home.”

“Ok, Love! Princess, you want some Hello Kitty clothes?”

“Yesh, Dada, pwease!” She tells him with a pout.

“How can I say no to that? For you, my Princess, you can have anything that you want, within limits of course. Because, I am sure that Mommy will say otherwise.”

“You know I would!” I tell him. “Alright, let’s head to Carters so then we can go to the last store that we need to here before we go to Target.”

“Bella, Baby, I will take the stroller!”

With a smile, I take Andy and Shay’s hands and walk out of Gymboree. We head back through JC Penney’s to take the elevator back up to the second floor, so that we can go back out into the Patios part of the mall to go to Carters. Thank goodness, when we headed back outside, it wasn’t cold at all, so the kids wouldn’t be needing their jackets for awhile. 

I headed inside of Carters and found a shirt for Andy that said, Daddy’s Tough Guy with a dog on it. I also found a couple of Princesses shirts for Shay. For Nate, I found a really cute monkeys set that had other matching things for it. For Nicci, I found just one cute set for her. In the meantime, Edward was watching all four kids. I took the items that I found to the checkstand and paid for them. I turned back around with the bag in my hand to see that Edward was giving Shay kisses on her cheeks. She kept repeatedly saying, “Kissies, Dada, kissies!” They are just too cute at times.

I walk up to them and put the bag in the basket along with the Gymboree bag. I turned to them and told Edward that I was ready to go to The Disney Store. It is right across the way from Carters, and I knew that Andy and Shay were repeatedly asking Edward if we can go there. I was right. The first place that Andy goes to is where the Cars items are located.

“Pwincess dollies, Dada!”

“You can only get one, Shay,” He tells her. “So, pick which one you want the most.”

“Otay, Dada.”

“Baby, I’m going to take the twins to where Andy is, since it looks like you will be awhile with your little princess.”

“Ok, Love.”

I head over to where Andy is at and see his head going in every which direction trying to take it all in. “Mama, Tars!”

“I know. I see. Have you seen anything that you like?”

“Wots, Mama! Tars jacket.”

“A Cars jacket, huh? Let’s go look at it then.” Andy showed me the jacket that he saw, and it looked like something that Edward would wear if he was little himself. I grabbed one in his size and then saw that they had a different style jacket in Nate’s size and grabbed one for him too. They were similar in style, and the one in Nate’s size was just way too cute. I also found a Lightning McQueen button up shirt for the boys and some cute little boots for them. When Andy and I were done looking, I turned around to see that Edward had his hands full with things. “Baby, let me take some of that from you.”

“Thanks, Love, and this is not all!”

I looked at him and just shook my head. “What did you find?”

“Come with me, and I will show you.”

“Mama, pwincess dolly!” I looked at Shay who was pointing at Edward. He was holding a box that had a doll in it.

“Which one did you choose?”

“Bwelle, Mama! Wike euo.”

“You, my Lovebug, are just way too cute.”

“Let’s go see what you and Daddy found.”

“Otay, Mama.”

When it came to his little Princess and Angel, Edward would choose the cutest things at times. Like today, he found a Marie hoodie and pants set for Nicci, a Minnie Mouse onesie with matching boots that she can wear with some jeans, and a dress set for Shay with Minnie on it. “There was something that I wanted to show you, Love! I wasn’t sure how you would feel about it, and the girls can wear it on special occasions.”

“Okay?...”

He showed me a white fluffy Cinderella jacket. I could see why he said special occasions just by the color it is. Visions of it needing to be washed all the time were going around in my mind. I looked to see what else they had and there was a matching set with matching shoes that would look really adorable on the girls. I grabbed the jacket, the sets, and the shoes in the appropriate sizes for them. And the whole time, not only is Edward shaking his head at me but he was smirking as well. He so knew that I would like the jackets for the girls. “Shut it! I so do not want to hear it! You, mister, are just as bad, and you know it.”

“Mama, Dada, pwincess!”

“Shay, you're already getting a Princess doll,” Edward told her.

“No, pwincess! I want pwincess,” Shay tells us and is pointing at something pink.

I went to go to see what she was pointing to exactly, and it was a pink Princess shirt. “Baby, she means that she’s found a Princess shirt.” I picked one up and show it to him.

“Pwincess, Dada!”

“I see, and I am guessing that we need to get it, don’t we?”

“Yesh, pwease Dada,” Shay say’s with her head bobbing up and down like a bobble head doll.

All I could do was giggle at her, and Edward was just chuckling. “Alright, my Princess, you can have it.”

“Tank euo, Dada!”

“Now, you are just the cutest little thing!” I heard someone say. I turned to see one of the employees looking at Shay and then looked at Edward. “Did you need any help? Any help at all?” she asks Edward with the hint of innuendo. 

“No, thanks. I believe that we are done for the day here,” he tells her and then turns to me.

“And are you their Nanny? They are just the cutest babies that I have ever seen,” she says gushing while continuing to look at Edward like she would like to eat him up or something. It’s not like I could blame her. With his copper colored hair and those oh so green eyes, my husband is some major eye candy.

“No, I am not their Nanny! Now, would you please stop looking at my husband like he’s something to eat.”

“ Yeah, right, you're his wife,” she sneered at me.

“Well, if you insist on behaving this way, then please call out your manager.”

“Fine!” She say’s with a huff.

“Bella? Edward? What’s going on here?”

“Your employee over there was looking at Edward like he was something to eat, and she seems to think that I’m the nanny!”

“Is this true, Brittany?”

“It sure is. There is no way that he can be married to her. I am much prettier than she is.”

By this time, I could see that we had drawn an audience. They were shocked that this girl could be a Disney employee. “Brittany, that is not how we treat the guests in our store, even if I didn’t know who they are. We treat each and every guest with respect. Get your things. You are done here. Your last paycheck will be mailed to you.”

With a scream that had the Twins crying and Andy and Shay covering their ears, she left us standing there. “Irina, I am so glad that you were on today! Thank you so much,” I tell her.

Edward was trying to calm the twins down, and it was working. Thank goodness. “I do believe that we are ready to check out now.”

“Just for what you went through, let me tell my other team member to have them give you my discount for your troubles.”

“Irina, you don’t need to do that at all!”

“I know, but I want too! Everyone, I am sorry for the scene that has taken place,” she tells the other people that are in the store. 

We take all the things that we are buying to the register where Irina tells the employee to give us a discount. After we pay, the employee hands us all of the bags that we will be leaving with and even Shay has her own bag with her Princess doll. “Irina, you should stop and visit us at the store. I know that Alice and Rose would like to see you and Jess, but she’s been busy at work. In fact, we saw her today at Lazy Dog. Believe it or not, she was our server.”

“I will do that! I’ll see you all soon.”

“Ok, bye Irina,” Edward and I tell her.

“Are we done at the mall, Love?”

“Yes, Baby, we are.” I looked down to see that Nate and Nicci had fallen asleep. I took their bottles out of the stroller and put them back in the diaper bag. “Let’s go.”

We left the store and started walking to where Edward had parked our truck. While I was putting all the bags and the stroller in the back, he was getting the kids into their carseats and making sure that they were all buckled up properly. I closed the back up and got into the passenger seat. Edward got in and started the truck up, he made sure it was clear before he pulled out. Once we were out of the parking lot and on our way to Target, he took my hand to hold and gave it a kiss. We finally got to Target, Edward grabbed a cart that Andy and Shay could sit in together and the twins of course were in the stroller. Edward pushed Andy and Shay in cart while I pushed the stroller with the twins. “Mama, I’s gots to go potty,” Andy tells us.

“Ok, let’s take the kids to go potty first,” I tell Edward. He takes Andy first, since he said that he had to go, and then I went to take Shay when they got back.

“Kitty!” Shay tells us.

“I guess we better go see what they have for the girls, before we see if there's anything for the boys.

“I suppose you're right, Love!”

“Kitty, I kitty?”

I turned to see what Shay saw and it was a Hello Kitty hoodie in pink, pink vest with a long sleeve tee, winter jacket, some hair bows that had Hello Kitty faces on them, and a pj set for Shay with two interchangeable tops. Edward had found two different Hello Kitty cups for Nicci. A Cars Thermos cup with a straw for Andy and a Minnie Mouse version for Shay. For Nate, he found some Cars cups. He had also found some hooded Spiderman towels for the boys. I grabbed some socks for the girls, never can have too many of them with them growing all the time. I found some Disney Princess underwear for Shay. “Looks like I might be done in this section.” 

“Let’s head on over to the boys’ section and then get what we need to get, Love.”

We get to the boys’ section and right off I see a Spiderman jacket that I know Andy would love, and it came in Nate’s size too. I spotted a rack that had sweat pants and grab some in both sizes for the boys in black, blue and grey. Edward found them a plaid shirt with thermal sleeves in blue and red. I found a Cars and a Mickey Mouse long sleeve T-Shirts for them. “Baby, look what I found!” I was holding up a red long sleeve tee that had a cassette tape on it saying ‘Rock n Roll’ and ‘Let’s Rock’.

“I love it. Let’s get it for the both of them. Look what I found for Nate. Emmett will be wanting a boy once he sees it.” Edward was holding up a Vest set that had a football helmet on it. I just shook my head at him as he put it in the cart. 

I also found some long sleeve tees in red, black, and grey that they can wear on their own or under a short sleeve tee. I wasn’t too crazy for the other colors that it came in. While looking through a rack of long sleeve tees, I came across one that I knew that Edward would love for himself if it came in his size. I got the right sizes for the boys and put them in the cart. I didn’t say anything to Edward. I wanted him to find them when we are checking out or once we get home. They were Pink Floyd long sleeve tees. I found a hooded jacket that was Mickey Mouse for Nate, and it even had ears on it. I also found for Andy a Mickey Mouse robe and slippers. I grabbed some socks for the boys as well and some Cars underwear for Andy. “Baby,I’m done here! We can go the shampoo and conditioner aisle.”

We both pick out what we need from there as well as some shaving products. We finally made it to a check-stand to pay for our cart load of stuff. Turns out, during the whole time that they things were being rung up, Edward never saw the boys’ Pink Floyd tees. I had to bite my lip to keep from grinning. I so can’t wait to see Edward’s face when he sees them. He grabbed all of the bags to put them into the cart, and we started towards the exit with both the cart and stroller. We loaded up the truck with the kids first and then the bags in the back. After we both got into the truck, Edward asks me, “Bella, baby, what do want to do about dinner?”

“Hmmm... Chipotle sounds really good. Like I said earlier, Andy and Shay can have their left overs from Lazy Dog.”

“Ok, when we get there, I’ll run in and get the food while you wait in the truck with the kids.” He puts the truck into reverse makes sure that it is clear to pull out of the spot that we were in before backing up. We get to Chipotle, and he was able to find a spot right in front of it. “What would you like, Love?”

“I’ll have the chicken bowl with the white rice, black beans, pico de gallo, cheese and lettuce!” He get’s out and goes inside. I look through the window to see that the line wasn’t very long. I waited in the truck with the kids for about maybe ten minutes. He got in and handed me the bag. I could smell whatever he got plus my bowl from the bag, and did it ever smell so good. We headed home. Edward pulled into the garage and got out to start getting the kids out of their seats. I went inside the house to set my purse and the Chipotle and Lazy Dog bags on the kitchen table. I went back to the garage to help Edward with the kids.

“Love, why don’t we eat first and once they are asleep, we can come back out to grab all the bags.”

“Sounds good to me, Baby. I’ll get Nate and Nicci’s food ready for them. Can you heat up Andy’s and Shay’s for them, please?”

“Yes, Love, I will.”

“Thank you, my sweet man!” We got the kids situated before we started doing what we needed to do to get them fed.

I grabbed a jar of Herbed Chicken with Pasta and the Diced Carrots from the Graduates for Nate and Nicci. After Edward was done warming up Andy’s and Shay’s food, I warmed up Nate’s and Nicci’s before I put them in their sectioned plates. I put some pear juice in their bottles for them to drink and some milk for Andy and Shay. It was a long day for them,since they looked like they were going to fall asleep any minute now. The twins were able to feed themselves, and by the way they were eating, it was like they had nothing to eat all day. Andy and Shay were being the same way too. Turns out that Edward got a burrito from Chipotle. He had taken out our food from the bag while I was setting down the plates on the twins’ high chairs. Once the kids were settled in with their food, Edward and I dug into ours, but we forgot to get drinks for ourselves. “Baby, we forgot to get ourselves something to drink. What do you want?”

I was just about to get up to go get them when he said, “Sit down I’ll get them. You have done a lot of walking today. What would you like to drink?”

“I’ll have some water, please!” He got up and went to the refrigerator and came back with two water bottles. He gave me one before he sat back down. While he was gone I kept on eyeing his burrito. It looked yummy from what I could see of it. “What kind of burrito, did you get?”

“I got it with steak, white rice, black beans, pico de gallo, cheese, lettuce and the corn mix. Why?”

“It looks yummy!” As I said this, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of it and I was salivating. It’s not like my bowl wasn’t yummy. I think that I was licking my lips, because I heard Edward chuckling quietly. I looked up at him and he was smirking at me. “What?”

“Love, your drooling,” He tells me this with a shit eating grin. “Would you like a bite?”

“Hmmm... Yes, please! Would you like a bite of mine as well?”

“Yes, your bowl does look yummy.”

Edward gave me his burrito so I could take a bite out of, and I handed him my bowl so that he could do the same. “I think that next time I need to get one of these and the bowl for later since it still taste good after it’s been reheated.”

“Looks like your cravings may be setting in already, or are you thinking for when you will be eating more for the two of you?”

“Excuse me?” I also gave him a bitch brow and crossed my arms.

“Ummm... I meant that you can get both of them whenever you want to?” He said, but it came out more like a question than anything else. I’m sorry, Love. I love you!”

I don’t say anything to him, but give him a glare before I continue to eat my food. After a few bites, I went to grab my water bottle to take a sip out of it, and I see that Edward is looking at me so I give him the bitch brow again. He looks down and continues to eat. As soon as I am done, I take my trash and the twins plates. I was standing at the sink getting the water to the temperature that I like to let the plates soak in some water before I went back for Andy’s and Shay’s. I felt a pair of arms come around me and a kiss to the side of my neck. “Love, I really am sorry for what I said.”

“You should know by now not to say stupid things like that,” I tell him while giving him another bitch brow so that he knows just how stupid he was.

He looks at me like he doesn’t know what to do. He never likes it when I am mad at him. I want him to know that I will not tolerate stupidity from him. Emmett is enough for me, thank you very much. Yes, he may be my brother, but I do wonder if my mom or dad did drop him on his head while he was a baby. “I’m sorry, Love. It won’t happen again. I promise!” He gives me a pout, knowing that I can never resist it.

“Stop giving me that pout. You know how I am when you do that!”

“I know. That’s why I use it, but I really am sorry for what I said.” He gives me a kiss. “I’m going to go get Andy and Shay’s plates and start their baths. Why don’t you just let the dishes soak over night, and we will do them tomorrow.”

“It has been a long day. I’ll take Nicci and Shay if you can get Andy and Nate.”

We get the kids together to take them to their rooms and to start getting them ready for their baths. While Edward was running the water for the twins, I had Andy and Shay go to the playroom in their robes to watch some tv while we gave the twins their baths. Before I went into the bathroom, I got the twins sleepers out for them to wear. I noticed that Nate was in the crib as Nicci was the first one to get her bath as soon as she was done I wrapped her up in her pink kitty hooded towel. I took her into the twins bedroom and placed her on the changing table, while I was doing this Edward got Nate out of the crib to give him his bath. I put a diaper on her and her pink froggie sleeper that has hearts on it. I picked her up gave her a kiss on her head and laid her down in the crib, as I was doing this Edward came out with Nate in his blue shark hooded towel. I took him from Edward and told him to go make their bottles for them while I got Nate ready to be put down. I layed him down on the changing table and put a diaper on him, and then I put him in his dark blue monkey sleeper. I picked him up and gave him a kiss on his head and laid him down next to her. As always, they gravitated towards each other.

Edward came back with their bottles and we gave them to the twins. We left their door open for the time being and went to go get Andy and Shay from the playroom. I turned off the tv and the lights, while Edward had each of their hands. Before I went to help out with their baths, I got Andy and Shay’s pj’s out for them to be put on. For Andy, I got out his football helmet dog set with the pants having footballs and helmets on it. For Shay got out her red Minnie Mouse set. Once I had those I went back into the bathroom and got their towels ready. Edward was washing Andy, so I got Shay ready and I put her into the tub. Andy stood up ready to get out, and Edward grabbed his towel to wrap around him. He dried Andy off and put his robe back on him. I was just about to grab Shay’s towel, when Edward handed it to me. so that I could get Shay out of the tub. After I pulled the plug for the drain, I dried her off. I put her back into her robe after I made sure that she was dry. “Love, I’ll go get Andy ready for bed so that you can help Shay.”

“Ok, Baby!” I made sure that she went to the potty and washed her hands. I took her to her room to get her pj’s on and into bed. Just as I was putting on her sleeping time music, Edward walked in to give her a kiss and to tell her goodnight. Before I left to go to Andy’s room, I gave my little Shay a kiss on her head and told her goodnight. “I’ll see you in the twins’ room,” I tell Edward, and he nodded his head. I went into Andy’s room where I hear his sleeping time music going too. After making sure that he went to the potty, I gave him a kiss on his head and tell him goodnight. I go to the twins room and see Edward standing besides the crib with a smile on his face. I go up to him and see that Nate and Nicci have not only gravitated towards each other, but it looks like they are hugging in their sleep. Their bottles, by the looks of them, were barely drank out of. I gently got one out and then the other and place them on the dresser to be taken down in the morning. Thank goodness Edward had decided to give them more juice instead of milk. Edward was brushing the hair off of Nicci’s face and then Nate’s. Before we left the room, we made sure that their night light and monitor was on, and shut the door until it was almost closed. We did the same for Andy and Shay.

“Love, how about a nice relaxing bubble bath for two?”

“That sounds really lovely, and it’s just what I need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing.
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, faved and are following this story of mine, it is greatly appreciated!
> 
> I would also like to say that I forgot to mention this in Chapter 3 for those of you that celebrate Christmas, I hope that you all had a good one! This update is my New Year’s gift to you and a late Christmas one. Happy New Year to all...
> 
> All places mentioned are actually real and are at the Westfield Valencia Town Center in Valencia, CA. There are also two different Target locations in the Santa Clarita Valley. While writing this I was picturing the new one that opened up a few years ago. They also belong to there rightful owners and not to me. With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More that belongs to me.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for this story please feel free to join but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing please so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! https://www.facebook.com/groups/167904153353542/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas too. I would also like to thank Nicciw for being my pre-reader. She helps to make sure that things look pretty, and helps with ideas when I am stuck.
> 
> I would like to thank LunarEclispe1 for making the banner for me. It is posted in the group for all of you to see the amazing job that she did!
> 
> This story takes place in the area that I live in.
> 
> This is rated M for language and, possibly, a few lemons. I’m not too sure about that yet.
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless I have made them up myself. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

 

“How about you run the bath, while I run down and get the bags out of the back of the truck, Love?”

“Ok, I can do that, but don’t be surprised if you come out smelling all foo fooish,” I tell him jokingly, knowing he is fully aware that he will.

“I know, Love. I know!”

I go into our bathroom to start the water to bring it to the right temperature. I put the plug in, and pour some Lavender Chamomile Body Wash & Foam Bath from the Sleep line by Bath & Body Works. I also got out the Sugar Scrub in the same scent. I grabbed the lotion, massage oil, bath soak, and the pillow mist. I won’t be using all the products tonight since I am already tired. I don’t need that much help to go to sleep. While waiting for Edward to get back and the tub to fill up, I go to the closet to get undressed. While I was pulling my tank off, I felt a pair of arms come around me and a kiss to my neck. 

“Need some help there, Baby?” He not only asks, but helps me take my tank and bra off.Once they are off, I turn in his arms and give him a sweet kiss.I finished undressing and turned to give him a wink. I run out of the closet while I hear him growling, “I’ll get you for that, Baby!”

I blow him a kiss and laugh at him. “You, my Sweet Man, have way too many clothes on for a person that is suppose to be joining me in the tub.” 

“Yes, Love, I will be right there to join you.”

I get into the tub and wait for him. Finally, he shows up in the doorway and joins me. I scoot forward so that he can get in behind me and turn the water off. Once he is settled, I lean back against him, and he wraps his arms around me giving my neck another kiss. We lay there in silence and just enjoy being in the tub with each other. I can feel the little amount of stress that I had throughout the day leave my body. Before I got to sleepy, I sat up to grab the Sugar Scrub and scoop some out to start gently rubbing it along my arms., That’s when I feel Edward scoop out the rest from my hand to use on other parts of my body. It felt so good and the lavender and chamomile were starting to take effect. I could feel myself leaning more and more on Edward. “I do believe that you are done in here,” I hear him say softly. I feel him move and arm and hear the plug being pulled. “Stay right here and try not to drown while I get out and get our towels, Baby.”

“Hmmm...,” is all that I can get out. I hear him lightly chuckle at my reaction. What seems like minutes later, I feel Edward start to lift me out of the tub. He stands me up with his arms around me and wraps a towel around me. He carries me bridal style this time and takes me to bed. I feel him remove my towel, put me down, and pull the covers over me. I feel the bed dip on the other side as Edward got in under the covers. He pulls me into his arms, and with a kiss to my neck and my head, I am off into a deep dreamless sleep. The next thing I knew was the alarm going off in the morning. I did not hear one peep out of the twins. So, they were either just as tired as I was, or Edward dealt with them. I felt Edward’s arms squeeze me just a little tighter to him before he rolled over to turn the alarm off.

“I guess that I really don’t need to ask how you slept, do I? You didn’t make one peep or even move, for that matter.”

“Did the twins wake up at all during the night?” They usually don’t, but there are some rare occurrences that they will.

“No, they did not, and I think that they are all still asleep.”

“I’m going to go check on them. I’ll be right back.” I got out of bed and walked to the closet to put on my robe. I walked out of our bedroom to go check on the kids. I went to the twin’s room first, and they were both still sleeping, snuggled up to each other. Next, I went to check on both Shay and Andy, and they were both still passed out. I walked back into our bedroom and heard the shower running. I took my robe off and went to go join my ever- loving, sweet man of a husband. He didn’t even hear me get in. When I wrapped my arms around him,he looked down at me with a surprised smile. I gave him a peck before I told him, “All the kids are still passed out!”

“That doesn’t surprise me. We did have a long day, with all the shopping, and the twins didn’t really take a nap.”

“I know. Let’s finish up in here, so that you can see all that we got them.”

“Love, I saw what we got them.” 

“Actually, no you did not. There maybe a surprise for you in one of the bags.” 

He raises his eyebrow at me and says, “Is that so?”

“Yes, Baby!” We wash up and get out. I pull on a tank and a pair of shorts to wear for now, and Edward pulls on a pair of sleep pants. “Where did you leave the bags?”

“In the playroom, Love!” We go to the playroom and start to sort out the clothes for the kids. Edward finally gets to the last of the Target bags and pulls the stuff out. He starts to go through it until he sees the little Pink Floyd shirts. “What? How the? Love, where did you find these? There is no way that these came from Target!” He tells me in disbelief.

“Yes, they came from Target! I found them when you weren’t looking and wanted to surprise you with them. You never even saw them when we were checking out.”

“I didn’t even know that they made them this little.”

“Neither did I, and I knew that you would just them having shirts that match yours. Yes, Baby, the three of you can wear them on the same day,” I tell him. Smiling at the idea, he leans towards me to give me a kiss. 

“Mama, I hungwy,” I hear from Andy.

“Little man, let Mommy and Daddy get ready, and then we will get you and your brother and sisters ready to go, ok?”

“Otay, Mama and Daddy!” 

Edward gets up off the floor and helps me up. He turns the tv onto Disney Junior for Andy to watch while we change our clothes and get ready for the day. We walked back into our bedroom, and Edward wrapped his arms around me from my back. “How are you feeling this morning, Love? I noticed that you didn’t have any morning sickness symptoms yesterday.”

“I feel a little tired still, and I’m a little nauseous here and there. I am going to get in the shower and wash all the sleepy time stuff off.”

“I need to do the same, but you go ahead and take a shower. I will make sure that our munchkins don’t destroy the house,” he tells me with a smirk. We both know that when we were kids, he and Emmett were always in trouble when they would play at either of our parents’ houses.

“My Love Bugs are nowhere near the way you and Em behaved!” With that, I walked away from him and into the bathroom.

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

I was doing a walk through of the store to see if anything needed to be brought out from the back, when I heard my name being called. I turned around, and I saw Jess standing behind me. “Hey, Jess! What brings you here today?”

“I wanted to come see the girls before I went to work.”

“Let me go get Ali. Rose isn’t in yet, but she should be here soon.” She gives me a nod, and I walked into the kitchen. “Ali, there is someone here to see you,” I tell her with a smile.

“Katie, I will be back in a few minutes. I know that you need to leave soon for class, so if I am not back in the kitchen by then, come find one of us and let us know.”

“You got it, Alice! Hi, Bella! How are you doing today?”

“I’m doing good Katie and thanks for asking. Have a good rest of your day, and I hope that all is well with you.”

“Thanks, Bella!” I give Katie a smile, while Alice and I walk out of the kitchen.

 

“Jessie!!!” Alice screams as soon as she sees her.. I noticed that Rose was standing next to her. Edward comes running out of the office to see what all the commotion was and just shakes his head and smiles to see that Ali is just being her usual hyper self.

“Hi, Jess!” Edward tells her. “ I just came out to see what all the screaming was about. If you ladies will excuse me, I have to get back to work.”

“Hey, Edward! You know Ali. She never does anything with less excitement,” she tells him.

“Hey, I resent that!” We just all turn to Ali and give her big smirks. She knows that Jess is right.

“Hey, can I join the party?” a voice asks.

We all turn around and see that Irina was here. Edward gives her a hug and a smile. He tells her that he has to get back to what he was doing before he heard Ali screaming Jess’ name. 

“Who all wants coffee? I sure could use a small cup. I haven’t had any yet.” All the girls say yes. So, while the others went to grab some seats and tables to put together, Ali and I go and grab the coffee. Thank goodness it isn’t all that busy this morning. Ali was carrying a tray with the cups and creamers, and I had the carafe filled with coffee. While we were back there, I also grabbed a plate and filled it up with scones for us to snack on. We were all sitting around and talking for a bit, when Katie came out of the kitchen to let us know that she was leaving. She informed us that everything was finished and put in the warmers for when they were needed to go out into the display case. A moment later, she came back with someone behind her.

“Bella, she wants a job application.”

“Thanks, Katie. I will take care of it! Get going before you are late for class.”

“Bye, ladies!”

Everyone said goodbye. I turned to the girl that was looking for a job. She looked really familiar to me. I just couldn’t quite place her. “Brittany, what are you doing here?” Irina asks.

“I’m here looking for a job, since you fired me last night.”

Now I know why she looks familiar. She was the girl from The Disney Store who wouldn’t stop looking at Edward. “Oh, fuck! After what you did last night, there is no way in hell I will ever employ you!” I tell her rather loudly.

“What did she do last night?” Rose, Ali and Jess asked simultaneously.

“She kept on looking at Edward like he was a piece of man meat, and she kept on insisting that I was the nanny to my Love Bugs. She even sneered that there was no way that I am married to him. She had the audacity to imply that she is way prettier than I am.”

“Excuse me. You did what to my sister?” I hear Rose say to Brittany, with a deathly calm voice. 

Uh oh! That is not the voice that you want to be hearing from her, I thought. By the looks on the other’s faces, they were thinking the same thing. If there is one thing that you never do, it is pissing Rose off. She is extremely protective of her friends and family.

“What? I am way prettier than her, and someone that hot should be like me and not her.”

“I think not, thank you very much! I am with the one I am meant to be with, and that is, most certainly, not you.” We all turned to see that Edward had walked up to us. He came up to me and wrapped me up in his arms.

“Briotch, was that your name?” Rose asks her and we all snicker. We knew that Rose was aware her name.

“Hey, what is going on here, and what is with all the tension?” Emmett asks as he and Jasper walk up to us. At this rate, we might as well have all the Cullen’s and Swan’s here.

“Briotch, here, was just about to explain more to us about how she thinks that Edward should be with her,” Rose tells them in that deathly calm voice.

“My name is like, not Briotch. It is Brittany! Like I was saying, I am way prettier than she is, and there is no way that she is his wife. She has to be the nanny for the most adorable kids that I have ever seen. Anyway, I need a job.So, can I get an application or what?”

“I already told you that there is no way in fucken hell that I would hire you, let alone give you an application.”

“I have to agree with my wife. After the way you treated me last night, who’s to say that you wouldn’t do the same to our customers,” Edward tells her.

“I will make doubly sure that you do not get hired here or anywhere else in this mall, not after I heard what you did,” Rose tells her.

“Why, hi there. You sure are a big beefy one!” Brittany says to Em. “Ooh, I love the color of your hair,” She tells Jasper while she keeps looking between all three guys. “Well, if I can’t have him, then I will take either one of you two. You both will do. So, which one of you would like to take me home?”

‘Oh fuck, no you didn’t!” Ali shouts. She walks up to Brittany, who is running her hand up and down Jasper’s arm, and slaps her in the face. Brittany was about to slap Ali back when Jasper tells her to think again.

She turns to Em and asks him, “Will you take me home, you big, beefy, man- meat you?”

He looks at her and smirks, because we all know that Rose will do so much more damage than Ali ever would or could. Brittany tries to reach up and bring Em’s face down to hers to give him a kiss when Rose steps up to them and pulls Brittany away from him. “Not only did you insult my sister, who is married to my brother, but you then try to get my other sister’s man to go home with you. Now, you want my man to take you home? I don’t fuckin’ think so, Britotch! That so called big, beefy man- meat belongs to me.” Em has a big old smirk on his face as Rose tells Brittany off. It never fails. He likes to see Rose get all possessive over him, but it works in reverse too. It’s not like he get’s into a lot of fights over her. Rose usually takes care of it herself. “If you know what’s good for you, you will remove your hand from him.”

“Or what?” Brittany asks. That was the wrong thing to say. Even after Rose’s warning, the skank is still trying to kiss Em. Well, no one can say that she wasn’t warned. If anyone happens to come in from the station, let’s just say, we know them all. With that being her answer, I see Rose pull her arm back and punch her in the face. Brittany sure didn’t see that one coming, since she was still trying to get a kiss from Em. “Owwwwww! You punched me. What was that for?”

“I told you what would happen if you didn’t take your hands off my man.”

“What is going on in here?”

“Daddy, what are you doing here?”

“I came to see my grandkids. I also wanted to get some coffee and one of those delicious scones that Alice makes, before I need to be at the station. Now, is someone going to tell me what is going on here? Why is that girl holding her face like she had just been punched by Rose?”

“Ummm... well...” I say.

“Ummm, well you see, Daddy C...” Rose starts, and we all kind smile because she is giving him her big eyes. “Britotch appar......” Dad interrupts her with a question about the name that Rose is using for Brittany. 

“Did you say her name is Briotch?” We all crack up laughing at his question. By the looks of it, he is trying not to laugh.

“Yes, Daddy C. I said Briotch for her name, but it is Brittany. You see, yesterday Bella and Edward went shopping and one of the stores that they went to was The Disney Store. Irina is the manager there. Anyway, Briotch kept on insisting that Bella was the nanny to your grandkids and that Edward should be with her. She was going on about how she is so much prettier, and blah, blah, blah.”

“You said what to my daughter?” he asks Brittany. Every time that Rose was calling her Briotch, I could see his lips twitching.

“Like I said before, there is no way that she is married to him. I am way prettier than she is and ever will be.”

“My wife is prettier than you. Unlike you, she is beautiful inside and out.!” Edward tells her.

“Go on, Rose,” Dad tells her.

“Then these two lug heads show up after Edward does, and she goes to hit on them. Since she was running her hand up and down Jazz’s arm, Ali slapped her. She was about to do hit Ali in return, when Jazz told her that she better think again. Then, since Edward and Jazz wanted nothing to do with her or take her home so she could have her way with them, she turned to Em. She was trying to kiss him, and I told her that she better think twice about that decision, if she knew what was good for her. Apparently, she didn’t because she was still trying to kiss him. So, I punched her in the face, and you walked in right after.”

Dad just looks at Rose with a proud smile on his face. He knows how she is when it comes to family, and it’s not like he is going to do anything about it.

“I want someone to call the cops. I want to press charges on her. She started it,” Brittany says. We all turn to her and just smile.

“Let me introduce myself to you. I am Captain Charles Swan! Not only am I Bella’s dad, I am also the Captain of the Santa Clarita Valley Sheriff’s Station. You have no grounds to press charges against my daughter since she was using self defense. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes!” We all tell him, and I just smile sweetly at Brittany as she runs out screaming.

“Everyone, you may have a free cup of coffee and a pastry. We are truly sorry that you all had to see that!” Edward tells the few customers that were still in the store. By then, I saw that Tanya had made it in and went straight back to the kitchen. Tanya is Katie’s sister and absolutely loves my love bugs. “Love, I am going to go check on the kids.”

“I love you!” I tell him and give him a kiss.

“Hmmm..., I love you too!” He tells me, before he goes and checks on the kids.

“Hi, Daddy!” I tell my dad and give him a hug.

“Hi yourself, Baby Girl! Now, where are my grandkids, my cup of coffee, and chocolate chip scone?” he asks with a huge grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing.
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated!
> 
> All places mentioned are actually real and are located at the Westfield Valencia Town Center in Valencia, CA. They belong to there rightful owners and not to me. The exception being Bell’s Books, Beats & More belongs to me.
> 
> There is an actual Sheriff’s Station in Santa Clarita Valley and is part of the Los Angeles County Sheriff’s Dept. No, there is no Captain Charles Swan, that I am aware of, within the LASD. He is Stephenie’s character, but for me to play with and I deemed him a Captain. ;)
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for this story please feel free to join but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing please so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/167904153353542


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas. I would also like to thank Nicciw for being my pre-reader. She helps to make sure that things look pretty, and helps with ideas when I am stuck.
> 
> I would like to thank LunarEclispe1 for making the banner for me. It is posted in the group for all of you to see the amazing job that she did!
> 
> This story takes place in the area that I live in.
> 
> This is rated M for language and possibly a few lemons. I’m not too sure about that yet.
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up myself. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

 

“I got it, Daddy C!” Alice says. 

“Hi, Daddy C,” Rose and Irina says to Dad.

“Hi, Uncle Charlie!” Jess tells him.

“Hi, to all of my beautiful girls!” Dad tells them and gives them all hugs. “Irina, how have you been? It’s been awhile since I have seen you.”

“I’ve been good, Daddy C. How’s Mama Reeree and Phil doing?”

“Their doing good, and how have your parents been?”

“They are doing good. They are in Oahu right now. They are suppose to be back in about a week.”

“Good for them! I’ll have to call them a few days after they get back so that Sue and I can have dinner with them.”

“I’m sure they would love that!”

“Daddy C, here is your coffee and scone,” Alice tells him.

“Why don’t you all sit back down? Where are my grandkids?”

We all sit down, except for Alice. She said that she had to get back into the kitchen because she had been out of it for so long. 

“I do believe that the boys went to go get them, since they seem to be elsewhere,” I tell him. All of us girls refill our cups. Our coffees had gotten cold due to the the Brittany scene. I pour just enough to warm up my coffee, since it isn’t good to have a lot of coffee while pregnant.

While Edward was in the shower this morning, I made the call to my OB/GYN. I got an appointment for next week. I still need to make Edward’s appointment to get him snip- snipped. I’m still kind of upset about being pregnant, but like I told him, I do want another baby in the house. After this one, I will not be having any more babies. Since I am the one that has been having them, he can go get fixed.

“Pop-pop,” Andy and Shay scream. I turn around to see them dodging people with the boys behind them. Edward is apologising, once again, to our customers. By the looks of it, they are our regulars and have seen Andy, Shay, Nate and Nicci. Emmett is carrying Nate in his arms, and Jasper is carrying Nicci. It seemed to me that they reached their Pop-pop in record time and almost knock him out of his chair to give him a hug. He gives them a hug and a kiss on their foreheads.

“Hungwy, Pop-pop!” Comes from Andy. I swear ,with his appetite, he should have been Emmett’s kid. I looked to see that it was lunchtime already.

“You stay seated, Love. I’ll go see what Alice has made.”

“Thanks, Baby!”

I felt little arms come around me and looked down to see that it was Shay. I picked her up to have her sit in my lap. “Are you hungry?”

“Yesh, Mama!”

“Dad, would you like to stay and have some lunch with us?”

“Actually, yes, I would. I still have time, before I need to be at the station.”

“Love, Ali has Shepherd's Pie, Lasagna, two different kinds of Chicken Paninis, salads, and she also said that you can do a half panini with a salad.”

“What kind of paninis are they?”

“Chicken Pesto with a sundried tomato pesto mozzarella and a Chicken Spinach with a sundried tomato mozzarella. I told Ali that Andy and Shay will have the Shepherd’s Pie, since we know that they love how she makes it.”

“What are you going to be eating?”

“I was thinking the Shepherd’s Pie or the Lasagna.”

“I think I want to have the Chicken Spinach Panini. What kind of salads is she serving today?”

“Caesar, Garden, Chef, and a new one. It’s a Garden Walnut with a Raspberry Vinaigrette. You can also get it with Chicken.”

“Hmmm... I think that I will have the Ceasar,” I tell him. “Also, suggest to Ali that chicken should be optional with the Ceasar.” 

“Ok, Love! “ He gives me a kiss, before he heads back to the kitchen. 

“Dad, did you hear all that?”

“Yes, I did Bells.”

“I’ll go tell Ali. What would you like to eat, Daddy C?” Rose, says.

“I’ll have the Lasagna,” he tells her.

“Irina, would you like to join us as well?”

“Actually, I need to head on out. My shift starts soon, so I need to head on back in that direction.”

I get up to give her a hug and tell her goodbye. Everyone else does the same. “Oh, before I forget, I got the kids something.”

“You did not need to do that. What you did yesterday was enough,” I tell her.

“I’m not taking them back,” she tells me and runs out the door.

Everyone is laughing and shaking their heads. I sit back down with a huff. Jess sits in the chair next to me with Shay in her lap. I had handed her Shay before I stood up to give Irina her hug. “Kissies, Auwnty Jeshie?” Jess nods her head and Shay gives her a kiss.

“Jess, would you like to join us for lunch?”

“I don’t think I have much of a choice, since it looks like Edward and Ali are bringing out plates for everyone.”

I turned to look, and sure enough, I see them with two trays filled with food. Ali hands a plate with a half of a panini and a salad on it to Jess. Dad gets his Lasagna with garlic bread, and Rose gets a half of a panini with salad. Edward gives Andy and Shay their Shepherd’s pie, but instead of a plate, they are getting it in a bowl. He then hands me my plate and he has the Lasagna as well. He also brought out Nate and Nicci’s Gerber Yogurt Blends in Strawberry and some Veggie Dip Crunchies for them. Emmett was also having Lasagna.

Jasper and Ali went to the kitchen to eat. Ali likes to eat in there, in case anything pops up, and she can just go helps out if it’s needed. Tanya will be able to eat after Ali does, if she is hungry at that time. After everyone goes and gets something to drink, they all sat back down. Edward had brought me some water. Andy was sitting next to his Pop-pop and Shay was sitting between Rose and Jess. Nate and Nicci were sitting between Edward and I. Emmett and Jasper had brought out their high chairs while the food was being brought out. Once everyone was seated and the twins were set up, we all dug into our food. My panini was delicious.

“Which Panini did you get, Jess?”

“I got the Chicken Pesto one. It’s yummy! I also have the Garden Walnut Salad.”

“I have to try that one next time. How about you, Rose?”

‘I got the same one as you did, but I did the Garden salad instead.”

“I’s done, Mama and Daddy,” Andy tells us. 

I looked at my dad and asked him, “Is his bowl empty?”

“Yes, Bells, it is.”

“Shay is done as well and finished all of her’s too,” Jess tells me.

“Ok!” 

“Bells, I’ll take them back to the playroom, since I still have a little bit of time left before I need to leave.”

“Thanks, Dad,” I tell him. He helps them down out of the chairs that they were sitting in and takes their hands to walk them back to the playroom.

“Bella, I need to get going. My shift starts soon. You all should stop by for dinner sometime. Well, maybe a late dinner would be better, so that I can some time to speak to you other than to take your orders.”

“Will do, Jess,” we all tell her. We all stand up and give her a hug goodbye.

“Em, are you here to help out for the day?”

“If you need me to, I can stay.”

“Please, Emmybear, can you please stay and help us out?” I tell him with a pout and big eyes. It always works on him, even when I was little.

“Ok, just for you, I will!” he tells me, and I see Rose shaking her head at him. She knows that he falls for it every time.

“Thank you, Emmybear!”

“Besides, it gives me time to play with my little men,” he tells us.

“Last time I checked, they were my little men,” Edward says.

“Yeah, yeah same difference.”

“Emmett, it is not the same difference, you lug head,” Rose tells him and smacks him upside his head.

“Ow, what was that for, Rosie?”

“Don’t be a moron,” she tells him.

All I can do is sit there and laugh at them, while shaking my head. I see Edward laughing as well. “Are you done, my love?” Edward asks me.

“Yes, Baby! Thank you for taking care of me today and all of the other days as well.” I give him a kiss on his cheek.

“Your welcome, Love,” he tells me and gets up with our plates in his hands. He takes them back to the kitchen, so that they can be loaded up in the dishwasher. He comes back and helps me up out of the chair. “Em and Rose, we will be in the office if you need us.”

“No problem, Edward,” Rose tells us.

“Can I take little man and little angel to the playroom?” Em asks us.

I look at Edward, and he just shrugs. “Sure, Emmybear. Don’t wake up Andy and Shay, if they happen to be sleeping. I doubt they will be, since their Pop-pop is in there with them.”

Edward takes my hand, and we walk back to the office. “Baby, I’ve been thinking about something that I need to discuss with you.” He nods his head for me to continue. “I was thinking that Andy and Shay are getting old enough to be in daycare, and with the twins and this one somewhat on the way, we are going to be needing some help. I was thinking that we could ask Angela to help us out. She could move in with us. She is taking a little break from school to decide if she wants to work for someone else or open up her own center.”

“Love, I think that sounds like a great idea. Plus, it would make Mom and Dad feel better about traveling and not having to worry about her being home by herself. I also think that we should push her to open up her own center. You know we do have that space upstairs that she could use, even if its just our own kids. I know! How about a place where customers could leave their kids while they are shopping. Our regulars would love it.”

“That sounds like a fantastic idea,” I tell him. Angela is Edward and Rose’s cousin on Carlisle’s side. She is the daughter of Carlisle’s brother, Marcus, and his wife, Lily. Marcus met Lily when he was a junior in college, and she was a freshmen. They, literally, ran into each other one day and have been together since. Angela wanted to be closer to her cousins, since she only got to see them during the holidays. She had decided to go to College in our area, and is living with Carlisle and Esme. “Do you think that after we are done here later on tonight, that we can go by Mama Essie and Daddy CC’s to talk to her? That way, they can also see the kids as well. I know that if she doesn’t get to see them, Mama Essie starts to complain.”

“Let me call Mom, so I can make sure that they will be home,” he tells me. “I don’t think that it will be a problem. Plus, we do close earlier than the mall does.” He calls his mom, and I went to go lay down on the couch in the office. I was feeling tired and thought that a catnap couldn’t hurt. While I was laying down, I was thinking that it was a good thing that when we thought up the hours for the store, we had decided to close an hour before the mall does. We do compensate by opening up at 8:30 in the morning, and we do extend our hours during the holiday season. I must have dozed off, because the next thing that I know, I hear, “Love, you need to wake up. It’s time to go.”

“Mmmm... time to go?”

“Yes, it time to go to Mom and Dad’s!”

“What about my Dad?”

“He came into the office right after I got off the phone with Mom to tell us goodbye. You were sleeping already. So, he told me to tell you goodbye.”

“Ok. Is everyone waiting on us to leave?”

“Yes, Love! Emmett and Jasper have Andy and Shay, and the twins are in their stroller.” Edward helps me up, and he turns off the lights in the office as we leave. We turn lights off on the way, except for a few to leave the store illuminated. We get to the front doors and I see that everyone is waiting on us. “Ok, everyone out, so that I can set the alarm. Love, can you have the keys ready to lock the door for when I come out?”

“Yes, Baby!”

We all walk out, and I get my keys out of my purse and put it into the keyhole of the door. A few seconds later, Edward walks out and closes the door and locks it. He also jiggles it to make sure that it is locked.

Rose pushes the stroller for us, and we head to the parking garage where we are all parked. Edward wraps his arm around me as we start walking with the rest of our family. We all barely fit into the elevator with the twins stroller, but yet, we somehow do. We get out of the packed elevator to walk to our cars. Somehow, we all ended up being parked next to each other. Emmett and Jasper get Andy and Shay into their car seats, while Edward and I get Nate and Nicci out of the stroller to put them into their car seats. Before we could do that, Emmett and Jasper take them from us to do so. Edward gets all of the stuff out of the basket of the stroller to put in the backseat with the twins. While he was doing that, Jasper got the stroller folded and put into the back of our truck. “Night, guys!” Edward and I say.

“Night,” they say back to us.

“Love, Mom said that she would have dinner ready for all of us by the time that we get there.” 

“Yum, love Mama Essie’s cooking!” 

It didn’t take us that long to get there, since Mama Essie and Daddy CC don’t live all that far from the mall. After Ali moved out, they decided to get a smaller house with a few guest rooms, since it was just the two of them. They had decided that they wanted to live in the Westridge area. Edward and I had thought about living there, but had decided on the Fair Oaks Ranch area instead. Ali and Jasper live in the same neighborhood as Mama Essie and Daddy CC, and Em and Rose live next door to us. They decided to buy a house together for when they do decide to start a family, although their house is just a little smaller than ours is. 

We pulled up to Mama Essie and Daddy CC’s, and I see that they are waiting for us by the time that Edward is done parking. They pull us in for a hug. Mama Essie gets Nicci out of her carseat and Daddy CC gets Andy out of his. Edward gets Shay out, and I get Nate out of his. “There’s all of my grandbabies,” Mama Essie says. She gives them all a kiss and gives Nicci kiss last, since she is holding her. “Angela should be home any minute now. She went to go see some movie with a friend of hers. I think she said that she was seeing some vampire movie.”

“Do you mean Breaking Dawn Part 2?” I ask her.

“Yes, I do believe that is it,” she tells me.

“I need to ask if she liked it. I want to go see it! Baby, will you take me to go see it, please?” I ask Edward and give him my big eyes and a pout.

“Yes, Love,” he tells me, while he chuckles and shakes his head.

“Mama Essie, do you need any help setting the table or anything?”

“No, dear it’s all done. Why don’t we get these four settled, and by then, Angela should be here.”

“No need to wait any longer, Aunty Essie. I’m home. Hi, all!”

“Hi, Angie!” Edward and I say.

“Angie, you must tell me how you liked the Breaking Dawn Part 2,” I ask her.

“Well, without giving anything away, I found it funny, sad, and shocking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing.
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine It is greatly appreciated!
> 
> With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! https://www.facebook.com/groups/167904153353542/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas. I would also like to thank Teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps to make sure that things look pretty, and helps with ideas when I am stuck.
> 
> I would like to thank Luna Luce for making the banner for me. It is posted in the group for all of you to see the amazing job that she did!
> 
> This story takes place in the area that I live in.
> 
> This is rated M for language and possibly a few lemons. I’m not too sure about that yet.
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up myself. No copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> I am so sorry, that you all of had to wait for this chapter! I’m hoping that you all won’t be waiting, too long for chapter 8 to update, since it is already written and is awaiting for flamingpen18 to make it all pretty.

B POV

 

“Why don’t you all go sit down in the dining room. Dinner should be ready to serve,” Mama Essie says.

“Did you need any help with bringing the food to the table, Mom?” Edward asks.

“That’s nice of you, Son, and yes, please,” she tells him. She hands Nicci over to Daddy CC so that they both can go back to the kitchen. Daddy CC, Angie, and I go to the dining room with the kids. They have a little table for Andy and Shay in the corner. When they see their plates are already on the table for them, they both go to it and sit down. While I get Nate into his highchair, Daddy CC is getting Nicci into her’s. It was a good thing that they kept the ones that they got for Andy and Shay, I thought. When I was pregnant with Shay, they had decided that they were going to get another one for her. Edward came out with a dish of Chicken Alfredo for Andy and Shay. Instead of fettuccini noodles, it was made with little shells and had little pieces of broccoli and carrots. 

“If you still need to go back for more dishes, I will get the kids plates ready,” I tell Edward.

“Thanks, love! Mom does need help with a few more dishes.”

Mama Essie comes out with a bowl of mashed potatoes that she hand whipped and some steamed mix veggies. Edward came out with a platter of Chicken Kiev. Everything looked really yummy. I got one plate done for the kids, and Edward ended up doing the other. Mama Essie went back to the kitchen to get the twins’ food ready. She brought out their Mixed Veggies and Chicken and Diced Carrots. Once all the kids had their plates, we adults got to dishing up our own dinner.

I really do think that the twins are on a growth spurt, when it comes time to them eating dinner. They act like they haven’t eaten in days, which isn’t true. But, when it comes to the day time, it’s like they aren’t hungry at all. Sometimes, I feel like we have to force feed them. Thankfully enough, they do like their snacks, and the yogurt or oatmeal seems to fill them up enough. If they weren’t growing, I would be more concerned and probably have them at the doctor every week or so. 

“Mom , this is delicious,” Edward tells her, and the rest of us nod our heads, since our mouths are full of food. 

“Mama, all full,” Andy tells me. I look to see that his plate was empty, as well as Shay’s.

“You two can go play if you would like to,” Edward tells them.

“Yay,” they both say and run off to their playroom that Mom and Dad had made for them.

We all finish eating, and Angie and I help Mom with the dishes, while Edward and Dad go to check on Andy and Shay and to take the twins to the playroom. Once we are done, we all meet up in the family room, so that we can talk to Mom, Dad and Angie about our idea. Edward told me to go ahead and start, since it was my idea in the first place. I told them about my idea and it seem that mom and dad were all for it. “What do you think Angie? Do you think that might be something you would like to do?”

“I think that it is an excellent idea, and I know which part of the store you are talking about. It is a great area for it. I could also bring the kids down for story time as well, unless you are thinking of moving the kids section to upstairs?”

“We never thought of that, and it might be more convenient, since it would be right by the center If the customers wanted to drop off their kids, after looking at the kids section, it’s right there,” I told her and then taking a look at Edward to see that he was deep in thought.

“I like it, and you know that if you ever need any help, I am willing to help you all out,” Mom tells us. Since Mom and Dad are retired, they like to help us all out, when we let them. 

“We know, Mom,” Edward and I tell her.

“I will do it and if need be, I can always come here and study and check on the house, while you and Uncle C.C. are traveling,” Angie tells us.

“That’s a good idea, since I know that the kids can get quite loud at times,” I tell her.

“When do you want to move in?” Edward asks her.

“I can start moving some stuff this weekend. Since I am almost done with my quarter, the workload has lightened up a bit. Next quarter is going to be rougher on me, since it is my last one, and I’m taking on more classes, so that I can graduate earlier.”

“Wow, Angie, I didn’t know that you were looking to graduate even earlier than when you were,” I tell her.

“Yeah, I just want to get it done and over with.I was going to be looking for what was going to be the best for me, but now I don’t need to, with your offer,” she tells us, with a huge ass grin on her face.

I start to yawn, and Edward notices it. “I think it’s time for us to go. I need to get Mama and the kids to bed.”

“Why don’t you leave the kids here? It’s been awhile since we have had them to ourselves,” Mom asks us.

“How about we leave Andy and Shay, or do you want to keep all four?” I ask Mom.

“We would love to have all four of them,” she tells me.

I look to Edward, who just shrugs. “Ok, Mom, you can keep all four of them.”

“Thank you, thank you, we will bring them back to you sometime tomorrow. We will call to let you know when.”

“All right, I want to give them some kisses before we go though,” I tell them.

“Like I don’t, love?” Edward asks me. “They are my babies too, and I love them just as much as you do.”

“I know you do. Let’s go give them those kisses, so that we can go home, and I can go to sleep.”

“Yes, love!”

We walk out of the family room, and I hear Mom, Dad and Angie laughing while following behind us.. We get to the playroom to see that the twins had fallen asleep on one of the little couches in there. Andy and Shay look like they are ready to fall asleep as well, since they were on their chairs watching Cars. “Baby, can we tuck them in before we go, please?” I ask Edward.

“Yes, we can,” he tells me. “Get Nate, and I will get Andy. Mom, can you get Nicci, and Dad, can you get Shay?” We all nod our heads, and Angie goes upstairs before us, letting us know that she would open up the doors to their rooms and turn the lights on as well.

I pick up Nate and kiss his head, as he snuggles into me. I’m going to miss my babies for the night, but it will also be nice to have some alone time with my husband. I place Nate in the crib, while I get out his and Nicci’s pj’s. I place Nicci’s on the side of the crib and pick Nate back up. I put him on the changing table, to change his diaper and put his pj’s on him.

Mom walks in with Nicci and hands her to me, so that she can pick up Nate, who has been sleeping the entire time. I place a kiss on Nicci’s head, before I lay her down on the changing table. Mom brought her pj’s to me, while I was changing her diaper. I put her pj’s on, and she didn’t wake up either. I placed some more kisses on their heads, before I left their room to go to Shay’s.

While I am walking into Shay’s room, Dad is walking out. I give him a smile and turn to see that Shay is in bed, with her pj’s on, passed out all ready. I give a kiss to her head and brush her hair out of her face ,before I walk out to got to Andy’s room. As I am walking in, I see that Edward is just putting him in his bed. Andy was sleeping already too. I place a kiss to his head and turn his night light on, before turning the lights off and leaving his room. Edward is still making his rounds with Shay and the twins.

When Edward is done giving out all of his kisses to our babies, we say goodnight to Mom, Dad and Angie. We get into our truck and make our way towards home. “Baby, can we get some ice cream, please?”

“And where would you like this ice cream from and what kind?”

“Ben and Jerry’s, if they are still open. I want their Chocolate Therapy.” I am salivating, thinking about it. It is just so good.

“For you, love, anything. But, I don’t think they are open now, so how about we stop by Walmart and get it, since I know they have it there.”

“Ok!”

We stop by Walmart on the way home, so that I can get some Chocolate Therapy. I get about five of them to keep in the freezer. Since we were there, we got a few other things for all of us to snack on. We get some more of the stuff that we know that the twins like to eat. 

“Eddie, Bellsie!” I hear Edward growl when Emmett walks up to us.

“How many times must I tell you that I do not like being called Eddie?” he asks Em.

I giggle, because the only person that can get away with that is me. I have called him that ever since we were little. But, I really don’t do it anymore. “Emmy, what are you doing here?”

“Getting some snacks, just like you are.Target closes too early, in my opinion, and this is a Super Walmart. They never close, except for holidays. We didn’t have any, and I was hungry. Rose and I came here to get some, and she needed a few other things as well. I figured, since I was coming here, she would come with me and get them.” 

I just shake my head. My brother is always hungry, and I have no idea where he puts it. He’s been that way for as long as I can remember.

“Bellsie, are you sure you have enough ice cream there?” 

I glare at him and tell him no. “Baby, let’s go before my ice cream melts. We will see you later, Emmy!”

As we turn to leave, Rose walks up to us with her arms full of items. She drops them into her’s and Em’s cart. I give her a hug and tell her that we are going, since I didn’t want my ice cream to melt. She sees it and sends Em to go get some for her as well. I shake my head. We tell her and Em bye, and that we will see them tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing.
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them!
> 
> Yes, there is an actual Ben and Jerry’s location in Valencia. There is a Super Walmart in the Canyon Country area, as well as Target.
> 
> With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! I realised recently that the whole group link wasn’t in each of the chapters. Please just remove the spaces to be able to get to it and join us in the fun.
> 
> https://www . facebook . com / groups / 167904153353542/


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas. I would also like to thank Teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps to make sure that things look pretty, and helps with ideas when I am stuck.
> 
> I would like to thank Luna Luce for making the banner for me. It is posted in the group for all of you to see the amazing job that she did!
> 
> This story takes place in the area that I live in.
> 
> This is rated M for language and, possibly, a few lemons. I’m not too sure about that yet.
> 
> There is a lemon in here, and it is my first time writing one. So please, be kind and gentle in your reviews. :)
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

 

After we said goodbye to Em and Rose, we headed to the checkout to pay for our items. We got everything loaded up in the truck. Ok, it was more like Edward loaded the truck up, since he made me get in and sit down. He told me that he was going to go take the cart back and gave me the keys to get the truck started. He got in and drove us home. 

Once we got there, Edward made me open up the door for him, while he brought everything inside. He also told me that he was going to be putting the stuff away.

While he was doing that, I went to go change into some pj’s. I grabbed all of the kid’s new clothes. I wanted to get them washed, before we went to bed. After I had all the stuff going in the washer, I went downstairs to the kitchen to get some of the Chocolate Therapy, but Edward already had a bowl of it for me. 

“Thank you, baby!” I say to him.

“What were you doing, besides changing into some pj’s?”

“I wanted to get the new stuff for the kids washed for them, so they can wear them.”

“Ok, love. Did you want to watch a movie, before we go to bed?”

“Yes, something that isn’t kid related, please,” I tell him.

He laughs and agrees with me. “What should we watch?”

“We can always see what is on tv, first.”

“Ok, love, let’s go to the living room.”

We walk into the living room, my bowl of ice cream in hand, and get settled in on the couch. Edward picks up the remote and turns the tv on. He starts going through the guide screen to see what is on for us to watch. He turns to tell me that The Hangover, 21 Jump Street, Top Gun, Twilight, Dirty Dancing, Grease, A League of Their Own, The Breakfast Club and Pretty Woman were on. Decisions. Decisions. Which movie to watch?

“Pretty Woman, please! It’s been awhile since we have watched it.”

“Pretty Woman it is. Would you like something to drink, before it starts?”

“Water, please!”

“I’ll be right back with a water bottle for us.” He, not only, came back with the water bottles, but he came back with a bag of chips. By that time, I was done eating my ice cream, and the chips were looking really good. Edward saw me eyeing it and offered some to me. I took a hand full out and turned back to the tv to start watching the beginning of Pretty Woman, snuggling up against Edward. Once we were done with the chip bag, he put it down on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around me, so that I could snuggle into him some more.

It felt so good to be able to be in Edward’s arms, with no interruptions, watching a movie that wasn’t G rated.

“Baby, we need to do this more often,” I tell him.

“Hmmm... I agree. We do,” he says. “Are you ready for bed?”

“Yes, but let me put the load that is in the washer into the dryer.” 

After he stands up, Edward turns the tv off and helps me up off of the couch. I go to the washer and put that load into the dryer while Edward seems to be taking a shower. Once I got the load into the dryer, I went to go join my husband, because really, I can’t resist him, no matter how hard I try too. 

I get to the bedroom and start stripping out of my pj’s, while walking to the bathroom. After I get the last article of clothing off, I open up the shower door and step in. Edward turns towards me, once he realises that I am there with him, and takes me in his arms, giving me a kiss that melts my bones. He grabs my body wash and pours some into his hand. When he is satisfied that he has enough, he puts the bottle down and starts to rub his hands together. He turned me around, before he begins to wash my back. He turns me around again and starts to wash my neck and collarbone. Then, he started on my breasts, and he did the same for my nipples Once he was satisfied with their cleanliness, he moved down my stomach, running his hands down to my ass. By this time, he was kneeling down and had to grab the bottle to pour some more body wash into his hands. He picked up one of my feet, making me hold onto his shoulders, and rubbed his hands up and down it. He did the same to the other side, while completely bypassing my pussy, causing my breathing pick up.

“Edward,” I said breathlessly.

Suddenly, I felt his hand to rub between my legs, making its way to my clit. He helps me to rinse off, before he was back to kneeling and taking my clit between his lips. He flicked his tongue over it, repeatedly sucking on it. At that point, if I wasn’t holding onto him, I would have fallen over. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my release. I kept whimpering his name, repeatedly. The next thing I knew, he not only picked up the pace with his tongue, but he added his fingers into the mix. My release came out of nowhere, with me screaming his name.

 

Edward stood up and gave me a kiss, before he started to wash his own body. He turned the water off, when he was done, and got out to wrap a towel around his waist. He wrapped my towel around me, before he picked me up and carried me to our bed. He placed me down gently and hovered over me to give me a kiss. He started to trail his lips downward, when we needed to breath. He got to my breasts and played with one, while he licked, nipped, and sucked the other one, using his tongue, teeth, and lips. After he pulled the towel away from me, I began moaning here and there and had my fingers running through his hair. He started to move further down, placing kisses on where the baby is and on my hip. He, once again, pulled my clit in between his lips to nibble and suck on it.

“Edward, please...”

“Please what, love?”

“Please, I need you,” I tell him.

He gives my clit one final lick, before he starts to trail his lips back up my body. He kisses me, while lining his cock up with my sopping wet pussy. He places the head at my entrance and starts to push in. Once his cock is fully sheathed inside my dripping core, he gives me a little time to adjust to him being inside me. I kiss him, letting him know that it’s ok for him to start moving. He starts off slow, as we continue to kiss. Panting heavily, I to pulled away to breath. He placed kisses on my neck and collarbone, while gradually picking up his pace. As he picked up his pace, I could feel myself getting closer to the edge of my second release. I could also feel Edward’s cock getting bigger, so I knew that he was getting close to cumming.

“Mmm... so good... I need you to cum, love, please,” he tells me, while guiding me with both of his hands, firmly gripping my ass. That was all I needed to send me over the edge. His orgasm quickly following mine. He continued his frantic thrusts, bringing us both to, yet another, orgasm. I screamed his name at the same time he groaned mine. As he became still, he place his head in the crook of my neck, kissing it. Once his breathing was under control, he picked his head up and gave me a kiss. “Are you ok, love? I didn’t hurt you or the baby, did I?”

“Hmmm... no, we are ok,” I mumble to him. I was really sleepy now.

I could hear him chuckle. He then places a kiss on my forehead, he pulls me into his arms, and turns the lights off. “Go to sleep, love”

“Ok,” I mumble again, and that was the last thing that I remember.

 

~ L & K ~ ~ L & K ~ ~L & K ~ ~ L & K ~ ~ L & K ~

 

The next morning I am awakened by kisses being placed on the nape of my neck and back. Once all the feeling to my body comes back, I realised that I had to go to the bathroom, badly. I start to squirm and wiggle in arms. “Baby, I need to go to the bathroom,” I tell him. He places one last kiss to my neck and let’s me go. I get out of the bed as fast as I could and book it to the bathroom. I could hear him laughing at me. I sat in the bathroom for a bit, since I was feeling nauseous from the running and getting out of the bed as fast as I did.

“Love, are you feeling alright? You have been in there for awhile now.”

“No, can you bring me some crackers and ginger tea, please?”

“Be right back with those,” he tells me.

I moved to sit on the side of the tub, while waiting for him. Not only that, but I really didn’t feel like eating the crackers on the toilet. About a minute or so later, he was back with the crackers and told me that he would be right back with the tea. He was just waiting for the water to boil. I was feeling a little less nauseous, while eating the crackers, so I got up and took them with me back to the bed.

I looked to see what time it was and noticed the I could call and make an appointment with my OB/GYN. I picked up my phone and called my doctor’s office to make the appointment. I was able to get one for later on today, at lunch time. Edward finally came back with my tea. “I called and made an appointment to see my OB/GYN and they were able to get me one for today.”

“At what time, love?”

“It’s at 11:30.”

“Ok, we can go into the store for a little while and then leave around eleven for your appointment. We can get some lunch afterwards. Does that sound good to you?”

“Yes, baby, it does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. Also let me know what you think of the lemon.
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them!
> 
> Yes, there is an actual Super Walmart in the Canyon Country area as well as Target.
> 
> With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.
> 
>  
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing, please ,so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! I realised, recently, that the whole group link wasn’t in each of the chapters. Please just remove the spaces to be able to get to it and join us in the fun.  
>  https://www . facebook . com / groups / 167904153353542/


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas. I would also like to thank Teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps to make sure that things look pretty and helps with ideas when I am stuck.
> 
> I would like to thank Luna Luce for making the banner for me. It is posted in the group for all of you to see the amazing job that she did!
> 
> This story takes place in the area that I live in.
> 
> This is rated M for language and a few lemons. I’m not too sure about that yet.
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

 

I was feeling better after I ate a few more crackers and drank the tea. Edward stayed in bed with me. He was sitting propped up against the headboard, with me sitting between his legs and his arms around me. He turned the tv on and was watching 21 Jump Street. I do have to admit that is one funny movie, and it has Channing Tatum. Yummy! I had better not let Edward know that. 

When I was feeling better, I told him that I was going to go take a shower, and I asked him if he wanted to join me. Of course, he did. This is my husband we are talking about. When the kids are with their grandparents, the man cannot stop touching me. Edward starts the shower, while I get out my Lemon Zest - Energy products from Bath & Body Works. Edward washed my body for me, and I did the same to him. He also washed and conditioned my hair, before he washed his. I got out of the shower while he was doing his hair.

I went to the sink to brush my teeth, after wrapping my body and hair in a couple of towels. Edward was out shortly afterward and started brushing his teeth. When I was done, I went to the closet to figure out what to wear. I decided to go with something comfy and easy to take off, just in case I had to wear a gown for my appointment. I put on some really comfy black yoga pants, with a short sleeved sweater, a matching navy blue cami underneath, and a pair of black Chuck’s. Edward was dressed in a pair of jeans and a navy blue, button- up, long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was wearing his own pair of Chuck’s. “Baby, how long will we be out for today? I need to know if I should take a jacket with me or not.”

“Well, considering that the weather has been so funky lately, I think you should take one anyway, just in case you do get cold.”

“Ok!” I grabbed a black jacket out of the closet. We left the room together, with Edward’s hand attached to my ass. I grabbed my purse and phone on our way out the door. Edward opened the passenger side door of the Expedition for me. “Baby, it’s been awhile since we have driven anything besides the Expedition. Why don’t we take either the Mustang or my Escape? If need be, one of us could always come back for it, if Mom and Dad decide to bring the kids to the store.”

“Sounds good to me, love! Let me go get the keys to the Mustang.” He closed the door and locked the truck back up, before going to go get the keys to the other love of his life. Although, according to him, I am his first love, but I doubt that at times by the way that he looks at it. Oh, who am I kidding? With the way that the man can’t keep his hands off of me, I am his first love. He finally came back with the keys, unlocked the car, and opened up the passenger side for me. Before he let me get into it, he gave me a kiss. Once I was settled into the car, he closed the door and walked around the front to get into the driver’s seat. He started it up and let it warm up for a bit, since it had been awhile since it was driven. “Are you hungry, love?”

“Yes, I am. Are we going to eat at the store or pick something up on the way?”

“Let me call Alice and see what she has made,” he tells me.

“Ok. See if she has made a Quiche Lorraine, please. I have a craving for one. Plus, it’s been awhile since I had one,” I tell him.

He chuckles, while taking his phone out of his pocket and tells me, “Will do, baby!”

Just thinking about having a Quiche Lorraine has me salivating. If Alice hasn’t made any, I know exactly where we can get some.

“Ummm, Bella, baby...”

“Yes,” I answer him.

“I’m afraid that Alice hasn’t made any Quiche Lorraine, let alone any quiches.”

“Ok, I know where we can go to get some.” Mimi’s Cafe, here we come, I think. “We can go to Mimi’s Cafe.”

“They have the french toast that kind of looks like cinnamon rolls, right?”

“Yes, they sure do baby! I also want one of their carrot muffins. We need to see if Ali can start making those. They are so yummy.”

“Alright, let’s go get my loves fed,” he tells me.

“Loves?” I ask him.

“Yes, loves! You are the love of my life, and the baby is my little love,” he says, as he places his hand on my still, somewhat, flat stomach.

“You are just way too sweet at times, and that is one of the many reasons why I love you,” I tell him.

“I love you just as much!”

A few minutes later, we make it to Mimi’s Cafe. Edward gets out and comes around the Mustang. He not only opens the door for me, but he helps me out of it. . Once I am out of the car, he wraps his arms around me and gives me a kiss. I open my lips to let him in I then feel his tongue lick my bottom lip. We keep on kissing, until I need to breath. He gives my bottom lip a nip, before he starts walking me to the entrance with one arm around my waist. He opens the door for me and places his hand on my lower back as I walk through the doorway. I was walking up to the bakery part of the restaurant, when one of the hostess asked us how many. “We are ordering...”

“Two, please,” Edward tells her. “Love, I thought it would be nice to eat here and enjoy our meal, while Mom and Dad have the kids.”

“Ok. Two then,” I tell the hostess. She smiles at us, grabbed two menus, and took us to a booth. I slide in on one side, and Edward joins me, sharing the seat. We really didn’t need to look at the menu, since we already knew what we wanted to eat. Our server came up to us, asking if we were ready to order, and we told her yes. I also got a glass of orange juice and water, and Edward decided to get a water as well. We figured that we could always have coffee at the store, if we really wanted to. Our server brought my carrot muffin and our drinks to the table, and I started to eat it. I asked Edward if he would like some, and he told me no thank you.

“I think that we need to do this more often, before this little one comes along,” I tell him.

“I agree. We do need to. We can talk to Mom and Dad about it. I’m sure that Ali and Jazz wouldn’t mind watching the kids either. The same goes for Rose and Em.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you're right.” 

The rest of the food comes out, and we start to eat. Also, we are discussing when we are going to go see Breaking Dawn Part 2, which will need to be soon. I figured that we can ask Mom and Dad if they can watch the kids again, when they drop them off later on. Our server comes back to ask us how everything is and if would we like refills for our drinks. I asked for more water and a carrot muffin to go. She brings back my refill and the muffin in a to go box. Edward asks for the check, which she tells us that she will come back to pick-up. Edward placed enough money with the check to cover it and the tip, so we were able to leave without waiting for change. We got back out to the Mustang. Edward opened the door for me and gave me a kiss, before he let me get into it. He got into the driver’s seat and drove across the street to get to our store. He parked where we usually parked and helped me out once again. He had his arm around my waist again and walked us to the elevators.

Once we got down to the ground level, we walked to our store. Alice was already hard at work. We made it in right before we were due to open. She popped her head out of the kitchen and asked us where the kids were. We told her that they were with Mom and Dad. Edward and I went to our office where I put my purse down along with my muffin. “Baby, I’m going to go tell Alice that we will be gone for a few hours during lunch time.”

“Alright, love,” he tells me and gets busy on whatever he needed to do.

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

 

We leave our store at 11:00 to go to my dr.’s appointment. It doesn’t take us very long to get there. Edward parks the Mustang, and of course, he has to help me out. He is such a gentleman. As soon as I am out of the car, he gives me a kiss. He takes my hand, and we walk towards the entrance, so that I can check in for my appointment. 

We were sitting down for a few minutes, when Dawn calls my name. Dawn is one of Dr. Wolfe’s nurses. She and Jolynne know us quite well now. In fact, they even frequent our store.

“Hi, Bella and Edward! What brings you two here today?”

“Hi, Dawn,” we say in unison.

“I’m here to verify what I’m thinking to be true,” I tell her.

“And that is...”

“That I am pregnant again.”

“Well, let’s get all the vitals first and then we will get you into a room, so that Dr. Wolfe can check you out. You know the drill,” she tells me with a smile.

 

Dawn took my temperature, blood pressure, my weight, and then had me go and pee in a cup. Once I was done doing that, she led Edward and I to a room. “You can hop up on the table. I don’t think she’s going to need you in a gown. I’m sure she’s going to want to do a ultrasound, since you had twins from your last pregnancy. I’ll let her know that you’re ready to see her.”

I set my purse down in the chair and got up onto the table with Edward’s help. A few minutes later, Dr. Wolfe walks into the room. “While I would like to say that it is a surprise to see you two here, I really am not able to.”

“Why do you say that, Dr.Wolfe?” I ask her. She quirks an eyebrow at me, “Sorry, Tammy.”

“The last time that I saw you at your store, you were looking a little ragged,” she tells me. “Going by the sample you gave us, you are definitely pregnant. Do you remember when was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?”

“I think it’s been a couple of months. We have been getting a lot of business lately, and I just kind of forgot about it, until a few days ago when I wasn’t feeling all that great. I do have the symptoms for morning sickness already.”

“Ok. Let’s do an ultrasound to get a more accurate time frame on how far along you are.”

Dawn walks back in with the ultrasound machine and hands Tammy the gel to put on my stomach. I don’t even need to be told what to do, since I seem to be a frequent visitor here. I layed down and with the help from Edward, we got my pants pulled down far enough for Tammy to be able to have room to use the doppler on my stomach. The gel was warm, not cold like I hear from most moms. As she was moving the doppler around, we could hear a heartbeat, but it also sounded like there was an echo. I have heard that before, when I was pregnant with the twins. I turned to look at Edward, and he had a huge ass smile on his face. “Is that what I think it is?” I ask Tammy.

“If you are thinking that it is twins again, then yes, you would be correct,” she says. “Here is baby A and baby B. You are also around seven weeks.”

“EDWARD, I am so going to be cutting your balls off! I know that I said that I wouldn’t mind having another baby when I figured out that I was pregnant, but not TWINS again.”

“But, but, love, it’s not my fault. It’s not like I had planned to knock you up with twins.”

“PLANNED TO KNOCK ME UP? WHAT THE FUCK? YOU PLANNED TO GET ME PREGNANT AGAIN? You do know that this isn’t the 1800’s, where the little woman is barefoot and pregnant, RIGHT? If that is the case, then you can carry and deliver the next one.”

“Shit, well no not necessarily?! And, yes, I know it’s not the 1800’s anymore. I can’t help it if we make such beautiful and adorable babies,” he tells me. “I swear that this will be the last pregnancy that you will go through. I will get a vasectomy,” he tells me with a wince.

“Tammy, can I please have a C-section and my tubes tied? I don't trust him to get the vasectomy done.”

In the background, I can hear Tammy and Dawn laughing at our argument, as well as a few people passing by the room. “Sure, you can Bella! In all honesty, when I saw you, I wasn’t expecting you to be having twins again.”

“Bella, baby, I am so sorry. I will get the vasectomy done! Please say that you forgive me. You know that we make some adorable and beautiful babies. Why else would I want to have another one with you? Baby, please, I love you,” he tells me, while he has wrapped his arms around me and placing kisses on my head. He helps me to sit up and pull my pants back up. “Please say something, anything!”

All I can do is glare at him. While, yes, I am not too happy to be pregnant with twins again, I do have to say that he has a point. All of our babies are beautiful and adorable. I am going to let him stew for a few minutes. “Tammy, are we all done for today?”

“Yes, Bella,” she tells me, while she is trying to get control of her laughter. “Don’t forget to make your next appointment for next month before you leave. I will see you then, if I don’t see before it.”

“Thanks, Tammy! Bye to you and Dawn,” I tell them. I walk out of the room, after grabbing my purse from the chair. I made my way to the reception desk and made my appointment for next month. All the while, Edward was following me and telling me how sorry he was, that he loved me, that he would get the vasectomy done, and that he would do anything that I wanted him to. Karrie, the receptionist, was shaking her head and quietly laughing at us. I guess she had heard me yelling at Edward. 

Edward wraps his arm around me to walk me back out to the car. We get there and before he opens the door for me, he kisses my head. I get into the car without saying one word to him. I hear him sigh, before he closes the door. He gets into the driver’s side and starts the car up. “Where would you like to have lunch, love?”

“Elephant Bar sounds good to me,” I tell him, but don’t look at him at all.

“I was thinking that maybe we can close the store early tonight, and we can go see that movie you are wanting to see with the rest of the gang. How does that sound to you?” Edward asks me.

“Sounds ok to me, if Mom and Dad agree to keep the kids again for us.”

“I’ll give them a call after we get to Elephant Bar.”

“Ok!” I tell him, and we sit in silence for the rest of the drive to the restaurant. A silence that is filled with Edward’s sighing, and him looking at me every now and again. We finally made it to the restaurant, where Edward tells me to go ahead and get a table, while he calls his Mom and Dad. I leave him by the car to walk inside and let the hostess know that I needed a table for two. I sit down and our server comes to our table right away, asking if I would like something to drink. I tell her that I would like a glass of iced water and that I wasn’t sure what my husband wanted to drink.

Hmmm, Edward sure seems to be taking a long time to talk to Mom and Dad, I think. I look over the menu to decide what I wanted to eat, while I was waiting for him. He finally shows up with two stuffed bears. One is pink, and the other one is blue, like he knows what the twins will be, or he is hoping that we have one each again. He gives them to me, as he is sliding into the booth on the other side of me. On the bears there is a sash that says I’m Sorry! The bears are also hugging each other. I start to cry, because he thinks that I am really that mad at him.

“Love, please don’t cry. I really am sorry,” he tells me. He also gets up to move to my side of the booth and starts to hug me. 

I really can’t stay mad at him for that long, especially as sweet as he is. “I know you are sorry,” I tell him. “You will be getting a vasectomy done, and I will be placing that call for you. I am going to wait to make the appointment for a little while though.”

“Ok, love! I do love you, so very much.”

“I love you too, baby! Now, what did Mom and Dad say?”

“They are more than happy to keep the kids for another night. Mom also said that she will swing by our house and get some extra clothes for them.”

“Ok, it’s a good thing we gave them a key in case this ever happens.”

“Yes, it is. Now, what are you and my babies going to be eating for lunch?”

“The Classic French Dip and a Citrus Side Salad,” I let him know.

“Sounds good, love. I think that I will getting the the Sirloin Steak Sandwich.”

Our server comes up to our table and asks Edward if he knew what he wanted to drink.He tells her that he will take a Coke and that we are ready to order. She comes back with our drinks, explaining that she thought that I would want my drink with his. We thank her, and she lets us know that if we need anything before our food is ready, to just signal for her. We sit and talk about what needs to be done to the house for our new set of twins. The next thing I know, our food is being placed in front of us. Edward gives me the fruit from his plate, in case I wanted to eat it. When we were done eating our lunch, Edward asked for the check, so that we could pay for it and get back to the store. “Edward, can you let me out please? I need to go use the ladies room.” He gets out of the booth and helps me up. I place a kiss on his cheek and thank him.

“You ready to head back to the store, so that we can finish our day there and see if the others are up to seeing the movie with us?”

“Yes, I sure am,” I let him know, and he hands me my purse and the bears, which I hug to myself. Edward wraps his arm around my waist, while we walk out of the restaurant and to our car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. 
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them!
> 
> Elephant Bar belongs to its rightful owner/owners.
> 
> With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.
> 
> While I have had two kids, I never had a set of twins. Some things I may take some liberties with. Yes, it is possible to have an ultrasound done at two months along in a pregnancy. I have had one with my second child. I only had it since I had a tubal pregnancy about a year after I had my oldest child. Also, if anyone knows the correct name for the doppler, please tell me so that I can use it for the following chapters. 
> 
> The bears that Edward got for Bella are made up.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing, please ,so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! I realised, recently, that the whole group link wasn’t in each of the chapters. Please just remove the spaces to be able to get to it and join us in the fun.  
> https://www . facebook . com / groups / 167904153353542/


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas. I would also like to thank Teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps to make sure that things look pretty and helps with ideas when I am stuck.
> 
> I would like to thank Luna Luce for making the banner for me. It is posted in the group for all of you to see the amazing job that she did!
> 
> I would also like to thank peridotskye for letting me know in her guest review that the doppler is a transducer. I do appreciate you correcting me on that. At the time, I had a feeling that the name I used was wrong.
> 
> This story takes place in the area that I live in.
> 
> While I appreciate all the reviews that I do get, I don’t appreciate someone telling me how my characters should behave. This is my story! If you don’t like it, then don’t read it. I am not forcing you to do so. I don’t like every story that I come across, but do not tell a writer how their character/characters should be. I don’t mind questions and will answer them if I can at the time, nor do I mind suggestions. I will, on occassion, use suggestions, and I will give due credit for them.
> 
> This is rated M for language and a few lemons. 
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

 

We were back at Bell’s Books, Beats & More within a few minutes. The store is our pride and joy, besides our little angels. Edward parked the Mustang next to what looked to be Esme’s SUV. Mom and Dad decided to get one after we had the twins, so that they could fit all of the car seats for the kids. They traded in Esme’s car at the time and got a Lincoln Navigator in Midnight Sapphire. I do have to say that I love the color of it. “Baby, it looks like Mom and Dad are here with the kids.”

“Hmmm, I wonder what they could want. Everything was fine when I called them earlier. I guess now would be a good time to tell them about our newest angels, since it looks like everyone is here.”

I turned to see that he was right, as I saw Em’s and Jasper’s cars. I didn’t notice earlier that Alice’s and Rose’s cars weren’t here. Edward helped me out of the car, and we made our way to the store.

As soon as we walked in, we were bombarded by Andy and Shay. We gave them hugs and kisses. Mom and Dad walked up to us with Nate and Nicci. They both reached out for us. I took Nate and gave him a kiss and leaned over to give Nicci one, since she was in Edward’s arms. “Dad, would you mind rounding everyone up? Edward and I have something to tell you all.”

“Is everything alright?” Dad asks.

“You know, we could say the same thing to you? Everything is alright. We will tell you once everyone is altogether,” Edward tells him, with a smirk.

“Edward, everything is alright. We just wanted to bring the kids by for a few minutes, since they were missing you two. They know that they are spending the night again. They just wanted to give their mommy and daddy some hugs and kisses to last them till tomorrow,” Mom tells us. “Go get everyone, Carlisle, so that we can hear their news.”

“I’m on it,” he tells her and kisses her cheek. 

“Love, would you like to sit down?” Edward asks me.

“Yes, please,” I tell him and move to one of the small unoccupied couches that we have for our customers. I sit down with Nate in my arms, and Shay and Andy sit down on either side of me. Nicci starts to lean my way as well in Edward’s arms. “Baby, it looks like Nicci wants me as well.” I tell him with my own smirk. I shift Nate to one side, and Edward places Nicci on the other side. Carlisle returned with the others in tow.

“Dad says that you have something to tell us,” Rose says.

“Yes, we do! As you know, Bella and I were gone from the store for awhile,” Edward starts to say.

“Yeah, we know that. So, where did you to go?” Alice interrupts him.

“If you would let me finish, I will tell you,” he says and gives Alice a glare. Jasper gives her a look that tells her to shut up and let Edward finish what he has to say. “Bella had a doctor’s appointment earlier,” he was going to continue, but Alice looked like she was going to say something again, until Jasper held his hand over her mouth and nodded to Edward to continue what he was going to say. “Everything is ok with her, before you start asking. We found out that Bella is pregnant again with twins.”

As soon as Edward got done saying twins, there were gasps all around, with Em saying “Ed, man, you’re a machine!” . All of a sudden, Nate and Nicci were taken from my arms, and I was pulled up from the couch and getting a bear hug from my brother. 

“Em, can’t breath,” I tell him.

“Hey,don’t squish my wife and my babies,” Edward tells him.

“Oops, sorry about that,” Em says as he loosens up his hold on me. “ Have you told Mom and Dad, yet?”

“Tell me what?” I hear and turn to see my Dad had just walked in.

I walked over to him to give him a hug and tell him our news, “Hi, Daddy!”

“Don’t ‘Hi, Daddy,’ me. What’s going on?”

I see Em smirking at me, “Ummm, well you see... I’m giving you more grandbabies?!” I tell him, but it also came out like a question too. I can hear snickers coming from behind me. I guess everyone is not in shock anymore. I see my Dad raises an eyebrow.

“You think you're giving me more grandbabies, or you know?” he asks me.

“No, I know I am, “ I tell him.

“And by grandbabies, are you telling me that you are having more than one again?”

“Ummm, yes?! I say.

“Love, he is giving you The Look,” Edward tells me. A look that Em, Edward, and I know so well . “Dad, Bella’s pregnant and it’s twins again.”

As soon as Edward is done talking, my Dad slumps into a chair, laughing. “I so knew you were pregnant, since you fell asleep on the couch in your office yesterday, but damn, twins again, huh?”

“I’m so glad that I can amuse you, Daddy,” I tell him.

“Amuse me? No, baby girl, you are hilarious. Only you could get pregnant with twins again,” he tells me, while he is still laughing away. I swear that I just wanted to slap him. I thought he was going to be mad, but no, he has to be laughing his fucking ass off. It just goes to show you, like father like son. I now know where my brother gets his penchant for making inappropriate comments from.

“Have you told your mom yet?” my dad asked.

“No, we just found out about an hour ago. We had lunch first, before we came back here.”

“Ok, but you better tell her soon though,” he says.

“I will, daddy! What brings you in today?”

“I just wanted to see how you were feeling.”

“Other than a little morning sickness and feeling tired more often, I’m doing quite good,” I let him know.

“That’s good. So, are you giving me grandsons or granddaughters again?”

“It’s too soon to tell what they will be,” Edward tells him.

“Ok, you let me know as soon as you can, so that I know if I need to get more princess or police stuff for my grandbabies,” he says.

“We will, daddy! Now, are you on your way home or to the station?”

“I’m on my way home, but could I get some sweets to take home to Sue?”

“Sure thing, Daddy C,” Alice tells him. “I’ll be right back with a variety for you to take home to Sue.”

“Since everyone is all here, Mom and Dad, are going to be watching our angels for us tonight, so we were wondering if you all would like to go see Breaking Dawn Pt. 2 with us?” Edward asks.

“Is that the vampire movies that we’ve been seeing?” Em asks.

“Yes, it is! When we talked with Angie last night, she told us it was really good,” I say.

“Oh, I want to go see it, but what about the store?” Alice asks, coming back with a box in her hand for my Dad.

“We can close up an hour early today and either open up an hour earlier tomorrow or stay open an hour later for anyone that was inconvenienced for us closing early today,” Edward says. “I think that the only people it will effect will be our regulars. Who knows. We may see them at the theater as well, since we are right next to it.”

“Sound like a great idea to me,” Rose adds.

“We can also get dinner before hand, because I do not want to be starving in the theater while watching the movie. I’m also going to need lots of snacks, baby,” I tell Edward.

Everyone chuckles at me, while Edward answers me, “Yes, love, you will have lots of snacks.”

“Well, kids, I’m going to go take this box of deliciousness home to be devoured.” 

“Daddy, that is something that I did not need to hear,” I tell him.

“I agree as well,” Em says.

I give my dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek as everyone says, “Bye, Daddy C!”

“Alright my grandbabies, give Mommy and Daddy a hug and a kiss goodbye,” Mama Essie tells our angels.

“I love you my babies,” I tell them and give them all a hug and kiss. “You be good for Grandma Essie and Grandpa CC.”

“I love you as well, my angels,” Edward tells them as he give them a hug and a kiss. “Do as your Mommy says and be good for Grandma and Grandpa tonight. Thanks again, Mom and Dad.”

“It’s our pleasure, Son! We do enjoy having them over,” Daddy CC tells him.

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

 

It was time to finally have some dinner. We put up a sign, letting our customers know that we would be closing early today. Some of them asked us why and told us to have a good time tonight. We all agreed that it would be best to have the store close later tomorrow, just so that Alice wouldn’t have to be here any earlier than what she already is.

Edward had me take a nap in our office, so that I would be good to see the whole movie without falling asleep during it. All we needed to do was get our tickets and figure out what to have for dinner. 

“Where should we go to have dinner?” I asked everyone.

“How about we go to BJ’s? We can share a few pizzas and appetisers?” Alice suggested.

“Sounds good to me. The bruschetta is really good there,” I mention, now wanting some.

“Alright ,people, let’s go get our grub on,” Em tells us.

We all file out the door, while Edward sets the alarm. I hand the keys to Jasper, so that the doors can be locked as soon as Edward comes out. As soon as they finish up, Jasper hands the keys back to me, and I place them back in my purse. Edward wraps an arm around my waist, and we all start to walk across the way to BJ’s.

We had to wait for a few minutes for them to get a table ready for us. It’s more like they had to push a few together. We finally get seated and order our drinks. After we get our drinks, we order our food and just have a good time having our dinner.

“We better get going, if we want to be able to all sit together,” Edward tells us as he looks at the time. 

Of course, there was a fight between the boys about who was going to pay for the bill. Jasper won that round. Up next will be who’s going to pay for the tickets and the stuff at the concession stand.

We finally make it to the theater, and Edward pays for all of our tickets. We make it in, and we all make our way to the concession stand to figure out what we all want. Hmmm, nachos sound really good, but I just ate.... I thought. Maybe Edward will get me some on the way home. I think that I will just settle for some M & M’s for now. Emmett pays for all of the snacks and drinks. He got two of the biggest popcorns that they had, so that we call could share it.

Once we had gathered all of the snacks, drinks, and some napkins, we made our way to the theater the movie was showing in. We were all able to sit together. Edward had left the armrest up, so that I could snuggle with him while watching the movie.

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

 

“Baby, I need to go use the restroom before we leave,” I tell Edward, once the movie was done. Angie was right. The movie was really good. In fact, I think that it was the best one out of all of them.

“Ok, love,” he tells me and gives me a kiss right before he lets me go. Alice and Rose follow behind me to go as well.

“I am so hungry, “ I tell Alice and Rose as we were washing our hands. All they do is snicker, since they know how I am when I am pregnant.

“You sound so much like your brother,” Rose tells me.

“I know I do, and it’s usually only when I am pregnant.”

We walk out to go find our men, when I see someone trying to kiss Edward. He has a frown on his face and is trying to dodge the person. All I saw is red. I walk up as quickly as I can to Edward and say, ”What the fuck is going on here?”

“Bella, baby, it’s not what it looks like,” Edward says.

“I know it’s not. I want this tramp to tell me what the fuck she think she is doing,” I say.

“Who the hell are you calling a tramp?” The girl turned around. She just happened to be Brittany aka Briotch.

“Well, well, well if it isn’t Briotch,” Rose says.

“My name is not Briotch. It is Brittany! Hi, again, handsome,” she says to Emmett, who happened to be standing next to Edward. She says the same to Jasper, and then she tries to kiss him as well. 

Next thing I know, I see a whirl of black and pink, as Alice pulls Brittany away from Jasper. “I told you to never touch my husband. I guess you just haven’t learned your lesson from the last time,” Alice tells her and slaps her on the face again. Brittany was getting ready to slap her back, when once again, Jasper steps in.

“I told you to never lay a hand on my wife, without dealing with the consequences. The consequences being me unleashing her on you,” he says, while having Alice wrapped up in his arms to prevent her from going after Brittany.

Brittany turns back to Em and asks, “How about you handsome? You’ll give me a kiss, right?”

“Over my dead fucking body,” Rose tells her. “Oh, wait. I’m not dead yet!” Just before Rose was going to get ready to haul off on her, Brittany turns to Edward and kisses him.

“That’s it,” I yell. I grab her by her fucken hair to get her off of him and punch her myself. Brittany falls down with a screech from my punch to her face. From the looks of it, I had broken her nose. She gets back up and was going to hit me back, but my Edward stopped her. 

“Touch my pregnant wife, and I will not only press charges against you for harassment, but I will also tell them to add assault charges against you,” he said in a menacing voice that I have never heard before. He had me wrapped up in his arms to prevent me from hurting myself even further.

“Edward, let me go! This fucking bitch needs to learn to keep her hands off what isn’t hers to begin with. She obviously didn’t learn the last time.”

“Love, I think that you have done enough!”

“Well, I was going to step in with security, but both myself and the security guards have heard enough. They have gone to be put in a call to the Sheriff’s Department,” a voice behind us has said. “I am the manager here, and I am sorry that your visit here had to end on this note.”

“Bella?” I hear a voice call out my name. It happened to be the Deputy that had shown up to the call that was placed.

“Hi, Joe! Sorry that you had to come out for this. Does my dad know?”

“Of course I do, baby girl. When a call comes out with a description of six people at a movie theater, and that one is a brunette that punches like a man, I can only guess that it could mean that it is involving my kids. By the way, that’s my girl,” he says with a wink in my direction. “Now, I need to get everyone’s statement. Ok, more like Joe does.”

One at a time, we all told Joe what had happened. We also told him about the times at The Disney Store and at Bell’s Books, Beats & More, which my Dad can verify up to a certain point. Joe takes down everything that we have said and goes to talk to the manager of the theater, who was also talking to my Dad. During the whole time, security had a hold of Brittany. There names are Kev and Moe. I had to laugh at that one, because I just kept on picturing The Three Stooges every time I heard Moe being called. When Joe was finished talking with the manager, he led Brittney away in cuffs. 

“Bye, bye, Briotch! I hope that someone finds you pretty enough to make you their girlfriend,” Rose tells her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. 
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them!
> 
> Just to let you all know that what has occurred in this chapter in regards to the arrest does not mean that it is the way that it can happen in Real Life. I am just taking liberties in my story like a lot of other writers do.
> 
> With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing, please ,so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! I realised, recently, that the whole group link wasn’t in each of the chapters. Please just remove the spaces to be able to get to it and join us in the fun.
> 
> https://www . facebook . com / groups / 167904153353542/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas.
> 
> I would also like to thank Teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps make sure things look pretty and helps with ideas when I am stuck.
> 
> I would like to thank Luna Luce for making the banner for me. It is posted in the group for all of you to see the amazing job that she did!
> 
> To T-Baby: Since you don’t have an actual account on FFN so that I can PM you and discuss things in private, I have to do it in here. After you left me a guest review, I felt it was only polite to respond .
> 
> I write this story for myself and those that enjoy it. I do not write for someone that tells me how I should write My Story. I guess you didn’t get the “Love” part in the title. This is my story, not yours. Do not go and tell me that my story is too perfect. This is Fanfiction, not Real Life. I have enough things going on in my RL that I do not want to write it in my own story. You think it’s soo... easy to tell a writer what they should do. I have never asked anyone to do that. Go and Write Your Own, if you think it is so easy to do so. The same applies to everyone else that is telling me how to write my story. Yes, once again, it’s Mine, not Yours. I do not appreciate someone that doesn’t even write, telling me what to do. Constructive Criticism is one thing, but that is not what the lot of you are doing.
> 
> IF YOU DON’T LIKE MY STORY, DON’T READ IT, AND DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO IN IT!!!
> 
> I appreciate all reviews that I do get, as well as the faves and followers. It tells me that readers are liking my story.
> 
> This story takes place in the area that I live in.
> 
> This is rated M for language and a few lemons. 
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

 

“There should be enough to make some of the charges stick. We are going to be charging her with harassment on all of the guys and attempted assault on all of you girls. Someone will also be talking to Irina tomorrow about the incident at The Disney Store,” my dad says as he gives me a hug and a kiss on my head. He turned and gave Edward a hug as well. Before he left, he gave the others a hug too. 

Edward asked me if I was ready to go, after he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me to him. I nodded my head into his chest. He kissed my forehead before he took my hand and led us out of the theater. 

Alice and Rose were still fuming, even though they know that my dad will do everything that he can in regards to Brittany. Jasper and Emmett were doing everything that they could at the time to calm them down. We finally made it to where we were all parked. I gave Emmett a hug, and he told me that everything will be alright. Jasper was next. He kissed my head as well. He’s like a brother to me, so that is nothing new. He does that with Rose too. I hugged the girls to me and told them that I would see them tomorrow. 

Edward had the door open for me and helped me get in. Right about the time that he got into the driver’s seat, my stomach started growling. The thought of nachos popped into my head again.

“Baby, I’m hungry. Can we stop somewhere on the way home for some nachos, please?”

He chuckled before asking me, “Where would you like to get them   
from?”

“Ummm... I think Carl’s Jr. They have some really good ones there.”

“Carl’s Jr. it is!”

After he pulls out of the parking garage, and we are stopped at a red light on Valencia Blvd., Emmett and Rose pull up beside us. Em starts making some weird ass faces. I roll down the window and tell him that we are getting something to eat. I ask him if he and Rose would like to come over and join us for a while. 

Of course, considering that I mentioned food, his reply was, “Hell yeah, I’m hungry! I was telling my Rosie that I wanted food. We will follow you and get some food for ourselves. Where are going to go?”

“Carl’s Jr. on Soledad ,since it has the Green Burrito in it.”

The light turned green, and Em thought that he would be funny by trying to race Edward. I turned to look at Edward, and he was shaking his head and muttering under his breath. “What did you just say?” I asked him.

“He’s a fucking idiot. Like I would be racing with you in the car, while you are pregnant,” he tells me.

“Going by how he’s driving now, I’m going to say that Rose has handled that for you.” My lug of a brother, who sometimes doesn’t have a brain, had slowed down quite significantly. What made it too funny was that my dad and a black and white were next to Em. 

Edward pulled up next to my dad. Dad was yelling at Emmett, telling him what an idiot he can be. It was a good thing that the kids weren’t with us. Em looked like a little boy that was just punished. Edward was laughing hysterically, and I couldn’t hold it in either. 

Once I was able to hold my laughter in, I said, “Hi, Daddy!”

“Edward, I am so glad that you are not an idiot like my son over there is,” he says. “You two heading home right now?”

“We are stopping by Carl’s first, since I want some nachos,” I tell him.

“I see that the appetite has kicked in, huh?”

“Yeah, it has,” I tell him with somewhat of a frown on my face. 

My appetite and cravings with the twins was pretty bad. I hope that this time around will be better.

The light turned green, and I said bye to my dad.He was still giving Em the death glare. I could see Rose laughing her ass off. Behind my dad was the black and white, and from what I could see, the Deputy was laughing as well. 

After seeing our dad, Em was driving at a slower than I have ever seen him do. It was really funny. Edward was driving five miles over the speed limit and was way ahead of him. My dad passed us up and waved out his window on his way home to Mama Sue. 

We finally get to Carl’s, and Edward places our order at the drive-thru. He had decided that he was hungry enough to have a couple of their street tacos. He pulled up to the window and paid for our food, while we waited for it to be made. While we were waiting, the person that was at the drive-thru started getting a perplexed look on their face. 

“Look at the person’s face. It looks like Em is ordering,” I tell Edward. 

He starts laughing as another person hands our food to Edward. He couldn’t stop laughing at the worker’s look as they were staring at Em’s order on their screen.

“I’m sorry about the human garbage disposal that is behind me, but unfortunately, he is my brother-in-law,” he tells them, before he pulls away from the window. “Only Em!”

“You got that right, and it never fails that people get that look whenever he orders food. You would think that all the fast food places would know him by now and how much he fucking eats,” I say.

My phone rang just as Edward got to the driveway to head home. I looked at my caller ID and showed it to Edward. Once I answered it, I put it on speaker phone. “ What’s up, Emmy bear?”

“Don’t what’s up me! I heard that crack that Eddie made about me being a human garbage disposal.”

“Don’t call me Eddie,” Edward growled at my phone. I just sat there laughing, and I could hear Rose in the background laughing too.

“Emmy bear, don’t all of the fast food places know who you are by now?”

“Shut it, Bells. I’m sure that some know who Eddie is by now too,” he tells me.

“Ya know what, Em? Go fuck yourself ,and you better not come over unless you apologise and have fucking cake, ice cream, brownies, and cookies with you,” I tell him and then hang up the phone.

We made it home a few minutes later, and I am still fuming at my brother. Edward helped me out of the car and took the food from me. He opened up the door to let us into the house. He set the food down on the table in the kitchen. “What would you like to drink, love?”

“Water is good.”

A few minutes later there was a loud pounding on the front door and it being unlocked. “Oh, look. My asshole of a brother is here,” I tell Edward.

I heard that,” Em says, walking into the kitchen with a few plastic bags. “I’m really sorry, Bells, about what I said to you,” he tells me and pulls me out of my seat to give me a hug.

“I will only forgive you, if you bought what I told you you needed to bring with your apology,” I tell him with a glare.

He brought over the bags that he had. He not only got me all that I had said, but a little stuffed bear that had “I Love You” on it. That brought tears to my eyes. I have the best brother ever.

“I love you too, Emmy bear!” I tell him and give him a hug back.

“Can we eat now? I am soooo hungry,” Em says.

“Yes, I want my nachos.”

Edward and Rose had already taken out all of the food from all of the bags, including what Em bought at the store for me. We all sat down and dug into our food. All in all, we had a good time. About an hour later, Em and Rose left to go home, so that I could get some. 

After throwing away all of our trash, Edward told me to head on upstairs, while he made sure that the house was locked up. I got to our bedroom and decided to take a bath. I got out my stress relief and sleep stuff from Bath and Body Works, before I turned the water on to get it to the right temperature. As I was undressing, Edward walked in looking for me. He helped me get the rest of my clothes off and into the tub. He left the bathroom and came back with some pj’s for me. 

“Do you mind if I join you, love?”

“No, I don’t, and you know that,” I tell him with a smirk.

He left again and came back with a pair of underwear for himself and got undressed, before stepping into the tub with me. I had to let out some of the water, so that it would spill over the side of the tub onto the floor. Edward grabbed my loofa, poured some of my body wash onto it, and started to gently scrub my back with it. He rinsed off the suds and kissed the back of my neck, before he continued washing the rest of my body. As I was sitting there, I was getting sleepy. It has been one hell of a long fucking day, and I am ready to go to bed. 

Edward rinsed the suds off the rest of my body, before he quickly washed himself and rinsed off. He got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. I pulled the plug to drain the water, before I let Edward help me out of the tub. He dried me off lovingly and then helped me into my pj’s. He put on his underwear after hanging our towels back up. He took my hand and led me to the bed and tucked me in.

“I’ll be right back, my love,” he told me. He came back a moment later with one of my lotions and pour some in his hand. He rubbed his hands together to spread the lotion evenly between them. He then began to rub it onto my legs and feet. He poured a little more to be able to do my arms. By the time he was done, I was feeling beyond relaxed and almost dead to the world. I felt Edward get off the bed and go back to the bathroom, where he put my lotion away and washed his hands

I was almost out for the count, when I felt the bed dip from him getting under the covers with me. He pulled me into his arms, with my chest to his back, and gave me a kiss on my neck again. He whispered how much he loves me and all of our babies. I think I told him that I love him. I heard him chuckle and tell me to go to sleep. I let his breathing lull me further into the land of dreams, that is, if I were to have any at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. 
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them!
> 
> I hope that you all find this as funny as my pre-reader and I did, while I was writing it.
> 
> With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing, please ,so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! I realised, recently, that the whole group link wasn’t in each of the chapters. Please just remove the spaces to be able to get to it and join us in the fun.
> 
> https://www . facebook . com / groups / 167904153353542/


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas.
> 
> I would also like to thank Teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps make sure things look pretty and helps with ideas when I am stuck.
> 
> I would like to thank Luna Luce for making the banner for me. It is posted in the group for all of you to see the amazing job that she did! She has also made a few more for the group.
> 
> I appreciate all reviews that I do get, as well as the faves and followers. It tells me that readers are liking my story.
> 
> This story takes place in the area that I live in.
> 
> This is rated M for language and a few lemons. 
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

 

I woke up, having to go relieve my bladder. Edward was curled around me, and his arm was holding me to him. I got out from under his arm, and he pulled my pillow to him to snuggle with, while I carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake him up. I padded my way to the bathroom to take care of business.

Once I got back into bed, I looked at the time on my phone and saw that the alarm was going to be going off in a few minutes. I got back up and decided to take a shower. I went back into the bathroom to start the shower so that it could get to the temperature that I like it at. I took off my pj’s and checked the water. I got in the shower and stood under the water. After I decided to wash my hair, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

“Morning, my love! I wondered where you went, until I heard the shower running,” he said and then kissed me on my neck.

“Mmm, morning to you too, baby! I had to go to the bathroom, and when went to go back to sleep, I looked at the time and noticed that the alarm was going to go off soon. So I decided to take a shower.”

“Were my babies wreaking havoc on your bladder?”

“Yes, they were,” I tell him and turn around to kiss his chin. 

I grabbed his shampoo bottle and poured some into my hand, so I could wash his hair for him. He laid his head on my chest for me to do so. While I was rubbing the shampoo into his hair, I could hear him moaning very quietly. 

“Does that feel good, baby?”

“Hmmm... yes, it does.”

As I continued to wash Edward’s hair, I thought that he had fallen asleep on me. His head was feeling heavy. All of a sudden, he stood back up, rinsed his hair out, and gave me a smirk. I just shook my head at him. He grabbed his body wash and started to wash his body as I stood there watching him. I was mesmerised by his body and always had been. Throughout the years, his body has been getting more and more defined. I guess it helps that he works out once a week as well, especially with us having four kids, soon to be six, under the age of five.

As I was standing there watching him, I started to rub my belly. I was starting to show a little, since this is my third pregnancy. Edward leaned down to give me a kiss and placed one of his hands over the hand on my belly.

“I can’t wait to find out what our babies will be,” he tells me.

“Me too! We need to start thinking of names for them.”

“Yeah, we do,” he tells me with a huge ass grin.

“Baby, I’m going to get out. I’m starting to look like a prune.”

He shut the water off and got out to grab our towels to dry us off. He once again dried me off tenderly and gave me a sweet kiss. I got out one of my lotions and started to put it on. Edward stood at the sink and was shaving, since he was beyond scruffy now. I sprayed on some body spray and got our toothbrushes out and put some toothpaste on them. 

After Edward was done shaving, I handed his toothbrush to him so that he could brush his teeth. We stood at the sinks brushing our teeth. I rinsed my mouth out and went to the closet to figure out what to wear for the day. I wanted to wear something comfy. I grabbed a pair of yoga pants that still fit, a tank and a cardigan with a pair of Converse. Edward walked in and handed me a pair of underwear and a bra. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a green, short- sleeved button up that made his green eyes really stand out. As I was getting dressed, my stomach started to grumble.

“Are my babies hungry?”

“Yes, we are,” I tell him.

“What would you like to eat this morning?”

“Hmmm... not sure! A breakfast sandwich, maybe. Why don’t we just head on into the store and see what Alice has made.”

“Are you ready to go then?”

“Just about, baby!” 

I went into the closet to change my purse and then I needed to do my hair. I made sure that I had my phone and wallet in my purse, before I headed back into the bathroom to put my hair up into a ponytail. Once I was done with my hair, I went back into the bedroom and grabbed my purse. I headed down the stairs to meet Edward. 

“Since the kids are with Mom and Dad still, what will we be taking today?” I asked Edward as soon as I found him in our home office.

“I can ask them if they wouldn’t mind bringing the kids home for us,” he says. “That way, we can take your Escape. It’s been awhile since it has been driven.”

“OK, can I drive, baby?”

“You can drive us to the store, but I will be driving us back home, since you will be more than likely be tired.”

“Sounds good to me. I’m going to go and warm it up and see if I need to adjust the seat. I am not sure who drove it last.”

“OK, my love!”

I went to the garage and grabbed the keys to my Escape to unlock it and start it up. I got in and found out that I was the last person to drive it. I opened the garage door, before I started up my mini truck.

A few moments later, Edward came out and closed the door of the house. He made sure it was locked, before he climbed into the passenger seat. In the meantime, I had connected my phone to the bluetooth that I used for when I did drive. This way, I had my hands free to drive. Edward had connected his phone to the Ipod connection and chose to play some Kings Of Leon. After Edward put his seatbelt on, I pulled out of the garage and onto the driveway. I made sure that it was clear for me to pull out onto the street as Edward closed the garage for me.

“Baby, I’ve been thinking that we should make the store Wifi Hotspot. What do you think?”

“I think that sounds like a good idea to me, and it might generate more business for us as well.”

“I’ll look into it sometime today.”

“Sounds good, love!”

A few minutes later, I was pulling into the parking garage of the mall. I got all green lights on the way there, which is unusual, but I’m not going to argue over it. I parked in our usual spot and as soon as I turned the engine off, Edward was getting out. He was opening up my door to help me out. He took my hand and pulled me out of the truck and kisses me, before he closes the door for me. We walked to the store holding hands all the way there. We had just made it across the way, when I heard screeching coming from somewhere. I look around to see someone running full speed at me.

“You fucken bitch, you! You got my sister arrested last night.”

“Who the fuck are you? I also have no clue what the fuck you are talking about. How dare you call me a bitch, when I don’t know who the fuck you are, bitch!”

“I am talking about you and your family assaulting my sister and then your policeman father arresting her for assault. You and that bitch of a friend or your’s should have been locked up for hitting her!”

“Excuse me, but I did not hit anyone and get your facts straight, you fucking twit- twat! You must be Briotch’s sister. Your sister touched my husband, so she was rightfully arrested. She was told multiple times within the last few days not to do so. Not only that, she slapped my cousin, you bitch. How dare you come and attack us.”

“Can I be of assistance?” I hear.

I turned to see that one of the security guards from last night had come up to us. I think his name was Moe. “This bitch is the sister of the girl that was arrested last night at the movie theaters,” I tell him.

“I thought you two looked familiar. You’re Captain Swan’s daughter, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am,” I tell him, while twit- twat starts screaming. I have no fucking clue what her name is, and I really didn’t give a shit either. I can hear Edward laughing quietly in the background at the name that I gave Briotch’s sister.

“Now would someone like to explain to me what is going on?” Moe asks us.

“They had no right getting my sister arrested, when she did not assault anyone,” twit- twat yells.

“Ma’am, I need you to quit yelling and to calm down,” Moe says.

“Excuse me? Your sister was rightfully arrested for not only assault, but harassment as well. She would not leave my husband, my brother, and my cousin alone. If you keep it up, I’ll make sure that you get arrested as well, twit- twat.”

“My name is not twit- twat, you fucking ass bitch. It is Kelsey!”

“I would watch what you say to my wife,” Edward finally pipes up. He does not like it when people call me a bitch or any other names. “Well, would you look at this?It looks like the policeman father has shown up, also know as Captain Swan,” he says.

“Daddy, while it’s nice to be seeing you, what are doing here today?”

“I came by to get some goodies for the station. I heard the screeching, while I was pulling into the parking lot, and the screaming and yelling, while I was making my way over from where I parked. So I thought that I would check out what was going on.”

“You asshole. You arrested my sister on some trumped up ass charge,” twit- twat yells.

“I would suggest that you watch how you speak to me, young lady!” my dad tells her.

“Or what, asshole? You going to arrest me for some trumped up ass charge as well?”

“Twit- twat’s going to jail,” I sing songed. 

As soon as I said twit- twat, I heard laughing coming from, not only, Edward but my dad and Moe as well.

“What the hell did you just call her, bells?” my dad asks me.

“I called her twit- twat,” I tell him with a smirk.

“I told you my name is Kelsey, not twit- twat,” she yells and smacks me in the face.

“You fucking bitch,” I roar and was about to punch her, when I felt yet again a pair of arms come around me.

“Bella, baby, while I love watching you get into fights, I don’t think know is a good time with you carrying the babies still,” Edward tells me.

“That’s it. First you call me an asshole and now you assault my daughter? I am placing you under arrest for assault on a pregnant woman, who happens to be my daughter,” I hear coming from my dad.

“What? No, please, I didn’t mean to,” twit twat starts crying.

“Regardless if you meant to or not, you are still being taken to the jail.”

By then, we pretty much had the attention from everyone in the general vicinity, and I could see that Alice, Rose, and Tanya were watching all of this from the door of the store. They are looking pretty shocked by the looks of it. Rose just looks like she is ready to murder twit- twat. Get in line Rose. Get in line. If I ever see Briotch and twit- twat after I have my babies, they will be going down.

I hear the clicking of the cuffs as they are being placed on twit- twat. Then Moe is on my Dad’s cell phone, telling the dispatcher that they need to send a unit to our location. My Dad was standing next twit twat, who was now sobbing.

“That’s what you get for slapping me in front of my daddy, twit- twat,” I tell her. 

“Dad, is it ok if I take Bella to the store now? All that has happened within the last few days is not good for her and the babies. Plus, she needs to eat,” says Edward.

“Go right ahead, Son!”

Edward led me away from the scene and to the store. By the looks of it, Alice had set up something for us to eat.

“I figured that you would be hungry and made you some chamomile tea,” she tells me.

“Thank you, Ali!”

She had set up a couple of plates with paninis on them. Yum! I love Alice’s paninis! Edward helped me to sit down, before he sat down himself. There was also strawberry yogurt with oats on the side to be mixed in it. I grabbed the spoon for the yogurt and scooped some the oats into it and was it ever yummy. I drank some of the juice that Alice had with my tea and then started in on the panini. Edward was munching away on his panini as well and drinking some juice. I asked Edward if he was going to eat his yogurt, and he told me that I could have it. I gave him the other half of my panini. I was wanting the Just as I was going to tell Edward that I was going to go to the office, my Dad walked in. 

“Bells, you might want to get some ice on your cheek. It looks like it’s starting to swell, and it’s turning some pretty colors,” he tells me.

“Yeah, it’s kind of starting to hurt now too,” I tell him.

Edward got up and went to the kitchen to see about making me an ice pack for my cheek. He came back with a sandwich bag full of ice and he had paper towel around it. He handed it to me and then leaned down to gently kiss my cheek and my lips.

“Love, why don’t you take your tea and go relax in the office. Take some Tylenol for the pain.”

“I was going to take my tea with me to the office, before my Dad came in. Daddy, I will see you later,” I tell him with a hug and a kiss to his cheek. He told me goodbye right after he kissed my head. Edward helped me up and handed me my tea to take with me.

I decided to read on my iPad mini for a while to help keep my mind off of my cheek. I began to drink my tea now that it was cool enough. I started to feel sleepy, so I turned off my iPad and closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. 
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them!
> 
> So we had Briotch’s sister come into the picture... Do you think that Briotch and her sister, twit twat, should make another visit, once Bella has had the twins? I have a poll for it in my FB group. You can also vote in your review. 
> 
> With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! I realised, recently, that the whole group link wasn’t in each of the chapters. Please just remove the spaces to be able to get to it and join us in the fun.
> 
> https://www . facebook . com / groups / 167904153353542/


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I appreciate all reviews that I do get, as well as the faves and followers. It tells me that readers are liking my story.
> 
> Yet again, I have to address some “Guest” reviews this way, since they didn’t have the guts to leave them while signed in, so I could address what they left by PM.
> 
> To Guest reviewer # 1 who left this: It sounds so immature shes a pregnant mother walking away wouldve been best and not egging on the argument as well
> 
> Is this your story? Last time I checked, I was the one that was writing this, not you... If you do not like how I have my characters behave, then why are you reading this? Since I am the one writing this story and this is FANFICTION, I can have my characters be however I want them to be. I have never once said that this had to do with real life, and I never will. The only things having to do with reality are the locations that I mention, which I do state belong to there rightful owners. Also, maybe you should look at a dictionary to look up how to spell certain words correctly. While I am no grammar nazi, I do at least know that wouldve which is how you spelled it, is would’ve. 
> 
> To Guest Reviewer # 2: After I turned on my laptop I got on the web and typed in fanfiction. After I logged onto fanfiction I check Twilight stories to see who had updated, after I checked the updates I read this story then I reviewed. You can cut a whole lot of mindless blabber off your stories if you had just said "Bella was restless, couldn't sleep, and decided to take a shower since it was almost time to wake up. Edward joined her soon after and made her feel better." ...Now I'm gonna log off my fanfiction and resume other activities.
> 
> It still boggles me how you can be logged onto FFN, but yet not be... Do you mean that you opened up FFN? Are you writing this story? No, you are not, so don’t you dare tell me how to write my own story. If I want as much details as I want, then they will be there. My details are there for a reason. Don’t like them, then don’t read my story. Also, one can’t log out, if they were never logged in in the first place.
> 
> FYI, if you don’t have anything nice or constructive to say, then keep it to yourself. Don’t like my story, then don’t read it. I am not forcing anyone to do so.
> 
> This story takes place in the area that I live in.
> 
> This is rated M for language and a few lemons. 
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

 

I woke up to my stomach rumbling. I looked at the time on my phone to see that it was lunch time. Edward wasn’t in the office at all. I wonder where he is. I could hear the kids chattering away to whatever movie they had playing. It sounds like Mom and Dad brought the kids by to see us. I missed having them with us, but I also needed the time with Edward and the chance to get some sleep and rest, without having to worry about them. I got up and went to the playroom to check on the kids. As soon as they saw me, I heard “Mama” coming from them.

“Hi, my babies! Mama has missed you so much. Are you being good for Grandma and Grandpa?”

“Yesh,” Shay says, with a nod from Andy.

Nate and Nicci crawled over to me and pulled themselves up to hug my legs. I sat down on one of the beds in the room and pulled all of my babies to me to give them some hugs and kisses. A few minutes later, I saw Edward standing in the doorway with a smile on his face, watching us. He came over and sat down, pulling all of us into his arms. He kissed me and the kids on the head. 

“Love, are you hungry? Mom and Dad came by to drop the kids off, while they ran some errands. They also wanted to take us to lunch. They just came back.”

“Yes, I am. Do you know where they want to eat?”

“They told me that they were leaving the decision up to you.”

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

 

We got back to the store after we had lunch with Mom, Dad, and the kids. The kids were a little fussy over having to leave us again and were needing a nap. So they headed straight home from the restaurant. Mom and Dad were going to bring the kids back, and Mom said that she would cook dinner for us and have it ready by the time we got there. It was a good thing that we made sure that everyone had a spare key to our house. Well, everyone except Emmett. Rose would give him the key when he needed it.

Once I was back in the office, I was able to call the cable company to see what kind of Wi-fi deal they could give us for the store. Since we had cable for the playroom, phone system, and internet in the office, I figured I would see what they could do about making us a Wi-fi Hotspot. Since we had been with them from the beginning and were residential customers, they gave us a really good deal and would be out in a few days to get us set up.

Cookies are starting to sound really good about now. I think I will go see what Alice has baked and maybe take some to Edward. Although, if I remember correctly, I think he told me that he was giving a few lessons today. I walked to the kitchen to see Alice sitting down taking a break.

“Hi, Ali!”

“Hey, Bella! Are you here for some cookies and a drink?”

“Possibly,” I tell her.

“Sit, and I will get you some. What would you like to drink?”

“Tea sounds really good.”

“How about some peach ice tea?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Alice got up and poured some of the ice tea in a really big cup and handed it to me, before she got a plate and put an assortment of cookies and a mini muffin on it. She handed the plate to me and sat back down.

“How is it going out there?”

“The mini muffins and cupcakes are selling like mad. I was thinking of baking mini cookies and doing that with some of the other baked goods as well. It also gave me an idea of making mini pot pies and shepherd's pies. Although, I would need to get some ramekins to bake them in.”

“Give me a list, and I’ll make sure that they get ordered. I think that it is a good idea and really ideal for anyone that has kids that don’t eat all their food. Plus, they would be really good for my babies,” I tell her with a smile. “Whatever else that you can think of that will do good, then go for it.”

 

We sat there and talked for a while, since Alice said that Tanya could handle the front, because it wasn’t that busy at the moment.

“So twins again, huh?” she asks me.

“Yeah, and this will be my last pregnancy. That’s for sure. While I love all my babies, I do not want a whole football team,” I tell her.

“That’s understandable. That’s Em and Rose’s job,” she tells me with a wink.

“Hey, I heard that,” I hear come from Rose who had just walked into the kitchen. “I come in here for a drink and a snack, and I hear that I am having a football team of babies.”

“That was meant as a joke. I know you're not going to be having that many of them,” Alice tells her. 

I just sit there laughing away, since we all know that Edward and I are the ones that will have the most babies out of all of us. Think of the devil, and he shall appear. He sits next to me and gives me a kiss. When he pulls back, I notice that he stuffed something into his mouth. I glare at him and then look down to my plate to see that I am missing a cookie. As I look back up, I see that he is drinking my ice tea too.

“Sorry, love, I just couldn’t resist,” he tells me.

I just sit there and ignore him for taking my cookie. They are my cookies, dammit, and no one else’s. I pulled the plate closer to me and scarfed down the rest of the cookies, so that Edward couldn’t take anymore of them. Alice and Rose look at me the whole time, knowing how much I love cookies. He tries to take another one, and I don’t let him. While he keeps trying to grab one, I chant, “Mine”. He finally gave up, and I smiled in triumph.

“Ali, the mini carrot muffin was yummy. I think that should be an everyday thing.”

“From what I was hearing from Katie and Tanya, the kids are enjoying them as well.”

“Mini muffins?” Edward asks.

“Yeah, I thought I would try something new this morning, and they were a hit. I told Bella that I was thinking of doing them more as well as making some mini cookies, pot pies, and shepherd's pies. She said that she will make sure that some ramekins will be ordered, so I can make them.”

“That sounds like a really great idea. I also think it would behoove us if we looked into starting up a take out service.”

“That’s a really good idea. I know that Panera makes their souffles in a dish that you take with you,” I mention.

“I’ll do my research and get back to you on which ones I think will work the best,” Alice tells us.

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

 

We were able to leave the store without anymore run ins with anyone in Briotch and Twit-twat’s family. As we got to my truck, we told our family that we will see them at our house. We had decided that we would have a family dinner together, since we haven’t done it in awhile. They told us that they would be there as soon as they could. They had all let Mom know that they would be bringing dessert and drinks to help out, since she did all the cooking. Usually, Alice would make something before hand, but considering this was decided at the last minute, she was going to bring something from the store.

When we made it back to the house, we saw that Mom and Dad were parked in their usual spot in the driveway, right behind the Mustang. Edward got out and helped me out of the truck. He gave me a kiss, before he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. As soon as we walked in, the scents coming off of the stove made my stomach growl, and I think Edward’s as well. Whatever it was, it smelled amazing. “Baby, I’ll be right back. I need to go use the bathroom, and I want to change into something more comfy.”

“OK, love, don’t take too long, because you know the kids will want to see you.”

“I won’t!” I tell him and went up to our room to use the bathroom and change into some yoga pants and a hoody. I also pulled my hair up into a messy bun. As I made it back downstairs, I could hear Edward, Mom, and Dad talking about us taking a trip somewhere. Hmmm, I wonder when this was decided, and where we are suppose to be going. As soon as I walk into the kitchen, they stop talking. I guess I will find out when Edward decides to tell me. Mom hands me a glass of apple juice, while we wait for the others to arrive. “Where are my babies?” I ask them.

“They are watching a movie in the family room. Nate and Nicci are with them. They are all sitting in the little chairs we got them,” Mom says.

“Ummm, ok! I’m going to go sit with them, until everyone else gets here,” I tell them. I took my apple juice with me to the family room. I went to sit on one of the couches. The kids were watching Lilo and Stitch. The twins seemed to be really into the movie.

The chairs that Mom and Dad got them are not little to me. They are a kids versions of a Lazy Boy, and they each have a different color. Andy’s is in blue, Shay’s is pink, Nate’s light blue, and Nicci’s is a hot pink. All of them have their chairs reclining. They all seem to be comfy and look like they don’t want to move at all. 

While I was thinking this, I heard the front door open and close. I guess one of the other two couples has shown up.

“Bella, baby, Ali, Jazz, Em, and Rose are here,” Edward tells me.

“OK! Can you help me up, please?”

He leans down to give me a kiss and holds his hand out for me to take. He helps me up off of the couch and turns to look at our babies. While he has a smile on his face, he is shaking his head at what his parents bought the babies. “Makes me wish that I had one myself at that age.”

“Baby, you have one now that we all can fit in,” I tell him.

“I know,” he says. “They look too comfy to move, but they have dinner waiting for them.”

I picked the remote off of the side table and turned the movie, DVD player, and T.V. off. Andy and Shay looked up and asked if it was time to eat.

“Yes, babies, it’s time to eat,” I tell them. 

Edward picked Nicci up and handed her to me so that he could pick Nate up. Andy and Shay ran to the kitchen to get to their seats at the table. Edward and I set the twins up in their high chairs, and Mom handed us their plates with their food on them. She went to grab Andy and Shay’s plates with their food as well. It looks like they are eating what we are. Mom made fried chicken with mashed potatoes, homemade mac and cheese, and fresh mixed veggies. Edward was sweet enough to make my plate for me, after he made sure that the babies were all settled in to eat. We all dug in, and the chicken was really good.

“Mom, this isn’t your usual fried chicken. What’s different this time?” Edward asked.

“I added potato chips to it. What do you all think?”

“It’s really yummy,” I tell her, and it seemed that everyone agreed with me. Andy and Shay were chowing on them big time. 

It was nice to be able to have dinner with the family. After dinner was done, the guys helped to clear the table and did the dishes, since Mom did all the cooking. They told me to go sit down and rest. 

Mom cleaned up Nate and Nicci’s faces and hands before handing Nicci to Ali and Nate to Rose. She helped Andy and Shay out of their seats. We all walked into the family room and put the movie back on. Instead of getting back into her new chair, Shay settled in on the couch with me to snuggle. Andy went right for his chair, and Ali and Rose put the twins into theirs. After a while, the guys came to join us. Edward sat down on the other side of Shay, so that she could snuggle with the both of us. All in all it, was a good night.

I could feel Shay getting heavier and heavier as she fell asleep. Her her head was on Edward and her butt was in the side of my leg. I was getting sleepy myself and had decided to close my eyes for a few minutes. The last thing I remembered was hearing the movie playing and the others having their own conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. 
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them!
> 
> I wrote an outtake for Love and Kids for the Fandom 4 Oklahoma. It is called Love and Kids: The Beginning Outtake. To read it as well as other stories from many other writers you need to donate a minimum of $10.00 (US dollars). Here is the link to donate and to see who has done a piece for it. http:// oklahoma . fandomcause . info/ Don’t forget to remove the spaces before you hit enter, when copying and pasting it.
> 
> With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces to be able to get to it and join us in the fun.
> 
> https://www . facebook . com / groups / 167904153353542/


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I appreciate all reviews get, as well as the faves and followers. It tells me that readers are liking my story.
> 
> I would like to thank flaminpen18 for being my beta and teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps when I need it, and they both make my story look pretty. Much love to you both.
> 
> FYI, if you don’t have anything nice or constructive to say, then keep it to yourself. Don’t like my story, then don’t read it. I am not forcing anyone to do so.
> 
> This story takes place in the area that I live in.
> 
> This is rated M for language and a few lemons. 
> 
> Bella’s conversation that she will be having with Charlie will be him in regular font and her in italics.
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

 

I woke up, having to go to the bathroom and noticed that not only was it daylight out, but that I was no longer on the couch but in my own bed. I saw on my phone that the time was around 8:30 in the morning. I got off the bed to go use the bathroom, before I figured out where Edward and our babies were at. Once I was done, I went back into the bathroom and noticed a piece of paper on Edward’s pillow. I went to go pick it up to see what it had to say.

To my Bella love!

You were sound asleep when I woke up this morning, so I decided to let you get your rest, since you had fallen asleep with Shay. Now do not worry about the kids. Mom and Dad came back this morning to get them. They both saw how tired you were last night. The girls said that they will close the store for us, but I told them that I would be there for a few hours this morning.   
I want you to rest and relax while I am gone. I will bring back lunch with me. If you need me for anything, give me a call or a text.

I love you with all of my heart and then some!

Love, Edward

As I reread the note, I could feel my eyes tearing and thought that he couldn’t get anymore sweeter. I am such a lucky person for ,not only, meeting him, but for him loving me the way that he does. I sent him a text, saying that I love him as well.

I decided that I was going to take a bath and use some of my Japanese Cherry Blossom bubble bath from Bath & Body Works. Before I did that, I went downstairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and some fruit and yogurt to eat. I went back upstairs to start the water in the tub. Once the water started to warm up, I plugged the drain and added some of my bubble bath. While I was waiting for it to fill, I started to eat the yogurt with granola that Mom had gotten for me. After I was done with that, I got undressed and took the mixed fruit and the water and placed it on the side of the tub to eat while I took my bath.

I layed back in the tub and enjoyed the quietness of the house, while slowly eating my fruit and drinking the water to stay hydrated. I wasn’t sure how long I stayed in the tub, but I got out when I started to look like a prune. I dried off and put on some of my triple moisture body cream. I went to the dresser to pull out some panties and a tank. I got back into bed to see what was on tv. What to watch, what to watch... I thought since there were no kids with me today. I finally found a movie that I had seen before, so that if I fell asleep, I knew that I wouldn’t have missed anything.

As I was laying there watching the movie, I started to think about this trip that we are suppose to be taking, where we were going, and when we would be taking it. Then I started to wonder if we're going to be taking the kids with us. I could feel my eyes start to get heavy, so I turned the tv off and went to back to sleep.

I must have been asleep for a few hours, since Edward was back when I woke up again. He was in the bed and was kissing and talking to my belly. He was telling the babies how much he loves them and can’t wait to meet them. I could feel tears start in my eyes at how sweet he was being again. He looked up when I sniffled.

“Bella, baby, why are you crying?”

“Because of how sweet you are to me and the babies,” I tell him. “I love you so much, my sweet man!”

“I love you as well, my love! Are the three of you hungry?”

Just as he was asking me this, my stomach started to growl really loudly.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he says to me, while I am blushing at how loud my stomach growled. “I’ll be right back, I am going to go down to the kitchen to bring our food up. I was waiting for you to wake up before I ate.” Before he leaves our bedroom, he places a kiss on my lips and stomach.

I fixed the pillows behind me, so that I am sitting up in the bed, while waiting to see what Edward has brought home for lunch. He comes back into our bedroom, carrying a tray that is loaded with our lunch and a couple of water bottles. He sets the tray down on the bed, before he sits back down on it. He then pulls the tray up so that it is between us. “I wasn’t sure how hungry you would be, but I brought back a salad. I figured that if you were still hungry I could just make you a snack, but Alice gave us a lot though.”

“It looks good. Is it her Caesar Chicken Salad?” 

“Yes, it is,” he tells me.

He lifts up the huge bowl with the salad in it and grabs the plates that he had placed underneath it. He places the two bowls on the bed and starts to serve each of us a huge portion of it. He then drizzles on the dressing and hands me my bowl and a fork.

I take a bite and moan at the flavors as they burst out on my tongue. “I don’t know what she does with this salad, but it seems to taste better and better each time I have it.”

“Hmmmm...” Edward kind of answers me due to his mouth being full of salad.

I finished everything that Edward had given me and was quite full.

“Love, I am going to take these downstairs, put the salad away in the fridge, and put the dishes in the dishwasher for later on.”

“OK,” I tell him with a yawn.

He grabbed the tray and went back down to the kitchen. As I was waiting for him, I decided to watch some t.v. He came back about ten minutes later.

“Bella, love, I have a surprise for you,” he tells me.

I arch my brow at him to let him know to continue.

“I thought that we could away for a couple of weeks, before you can’t travel anymore. I talked to Tammy, and she said that it was ok for you to fly as long as it was within the continental U.S.” As he says this, he is handing me something that is very colorful and looks like it has Mickey Mouse on it.

I turned the brochure around. It, not only, has Mickey Mouse on it, but it has the rest of the gang as well as the words, Walt Disney World. “We’re going to Disney World? What about our babies? We can’t leave them behind while we go to Disney World.”

 

“Baby, breath! The kids are going with us, as well as Mom and Dad. Now before you start to complain, they are going with us to help with the babies. Plus, you know how much Mom complains that she doesn’t get to see them enough as it is.”

“OK, you do have a point there, and I don’t mind too much that they will be going with us. They will be a big help with the kids. What about the store though?”

“I’ve talked to everyone, and they are all willing to pitch in with opening and closing the store. Plus, they can all see how much you need to have some relaxation. They sort of want to ban you from the store a few times a week, so that you can get some rest. Mom and Dad said that they do not mind taking the kids on the days you stay home, and the girls told me to work half days on those days. It also gives Rose the opportunity to handle the store on her own.”

“It all sounds good to me. This time around I feel more tired than I did when I was pregnant with Nate and Nicci. So when are we leaving for Disney World?”

“Well, now that’s the thing. We are leaving tomorrow morning,” he tells me.

“Umm..., OK, I wasn’t expecting us to be leaving that soon. There is so much that needs to be packed.” I start to think what we need to bring with us, when he interrupts my thinking.

“Love, it’s done already. The girls and Mom packed everything that we will need last night, after I brought you up here. Everything is ready to go in the garage. Mom also said not to pack too much, since we will most likely be doing a lot of shopping while we are there.”

“OK, what time do we need to be at the airport tomorrow?”

“I chose a pretty early flight because of the kids, so we need to be up and ready to go by five tomorrow morning. Mom and Dad are going to sleep here tonight, because I called for a shuttle to drive us to the airport. We will be flying out of Burbank to Orlando. Our flight is at seven AM, but with the kids, the strollers, and all the carseats we need the extra time to get there and unloaded.”

“Makes sense to me. It also sounds like you had to rent a huge van to transport us all to get around once we are in Orlando.”

“Yes, I had to all the kids plus Mom, Dad, and us,” he says. “Also, it would be a good time to figure out if we will like said van, since our Expedition is going to be too small to get all of us around once these two are born.”

“I didn’t even think about that at all. You’re right. We are going to need something bigger.”

“Em and Rose said that they will keep an eye on the house for us as well as get our mail. Alice and Jasper are going to help keep an eye out on Mom and Dad’s. I think that Angie is going to stay at Alice and Jasper’s, just so that she isn’t by herself. I also called your Dad to let him know that we will be going to Orlando, and he said that he will also keep an eye out on the houses while we are gone and to check in on the store as well.”

“That’s my daddy for you,” I say. “In fact, let me call him to thank him for doing all that for us.”

I picked up my phone to call my Dad who answered on the first ring.

“Bells?”

“Hi, Daddy! I called to thank you for keeping an eye out on the houses as well as the store.”

“Anything for you, babygirl. Listen, I have to go. I’m as busy as always. You have fun on your trip and get some rest as well.”

“Love you, Daddy,” I tell him.

“Love you too, baby girl! I’ll see you when you get back.”

“OK, I’ll call when we back into town.”

I hang up with him and turn to Edward and ask, “So what are we doing for the rest of the day?”

“You, my love, are going to be resting, since tomorrow is going to be a long day for us.”

“Will you lay in bed with me, while we watch a movie?”

“Anything for you, my love!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. 
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them!
> 
> I would also like to say thank you, my beta, and my pre-reader for your patience in waiting for me to the chapters written. RL has a way of getting in the way. Once school starts back up for my son, I am hoping that I will have more time to write. I should be working less as well. 
> 
> With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces to be able to get to it and join us in the fun.
> 
> https://www . facebook . com / groups / 167904153353542/


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I appreciate all reviews I get, as well as the faves and followers. It tells me that you readers are liking my story.
> 
> I would like to thank flaminpen18 for being my beta and teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps when I need it, and they both make my story look pretty. Much love to you both.
> 
> I’ve been told that I should let you all know that I should have a food alert from now on in my A/N’s. Sooo food alert for this chapter please read while not being hungry because if not it will just make you even more hungry. I should know as I had to get something to eat while writing this chapter.
> 
> FYI, if you don’t have anything nice or constructive to say, then keep it to yourself. Don’t like my story, then don’t read it. I am not forcing anyone to do so.
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

 

Edward and I spent the rest of the day in bed, watching movies. While in the middle of one, I must have fallen asleep, since it was almost completely dark out when I woke up again. Edward wasn’t in bed with me. That must mean that Mom and Dad got here with the babies. Man, did I miss them! 

I got out of bed and went to go use the bathroom, before going into the closet to put a shirt on. I headed downstairs to see where everyone was. I found them in the family room, watching a movie. Nicci and Nate were already asleep, and Andy and Shay looked like they were about to fall asleep as well. Besides Edward and the babies, Mom, Dad, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were there.

Edward looked up as soon as I walked into the room. “Did you have a good nap, love?”

“Hmm... yes, I did!”

“Are you hungry, love?”

“Yeah, baby, I am,” I tell him.

“Thanksgiving is this week, and we are leaving tomorrow. Mom decided that we should have our Thanksgiving dinner today. We left everything out for you to eat when you woke up,” he tells me. He stands up, takes my hand, and leads me to the kitchen, where I see all the food spread out over the counters. I let go of his hand and take a plate that was on the counter and put it aside. I opted to use a bowl instead. Edward stands there watching me to see what I am going to do with the bowl. I scooped up some mashed potatoes, stuffing, and turkey that I pulled apart for easier eating, and then I put some gravy on top. I put it in the microwave to heat up. I felt Edward put his arms around me and kiss me on my neck. “That looks yummy, love.”

“It will be. It’s what I call a Thanksgiving bowl,” I tell him.

Next thing I know, Edward let’s go of me, and I hear him getting something out of the cabinet. So I turned around and see him with a bowl, putting some mashed potatoes as well as the other stuff in the same order as I had done. I just giggle quietly, watching him, and he turns around and asks, “What’s so funny?”

“You copying me,” I say.

“What? I got hungry, and what you did looked good.”

The microwave beeped, and I took my bowl out and place his inside to heat up. I went and got out a couple of forks for us and a bottle of water for myself. Edward already had a drink in the family room. Once his food was done, we took our food with us to hang out with the rest of the family. 

“We took the kids to their rooms,” Mom tells us.

“Thanks, Mom!”

Edward and I both sit down on one of the couches. I start to eat, and I feel someone staring at me. I looked up and saw that it was Emmett. He had a trail of drool going down his chin. 

“Is that what I think it is?” he asks.

“What do you think it is?” I ask him.

“Is it a Thanksgiving bowl?”

“Yes, it is. It’s been so long since I have had this, that it was just sounding really good.”

“Wait! This isn’t the first time that you have had this?” Edward asks.

“No, baby, we use to have this all the time growing up,” I tell him as I heard the doorbell ring.

“I’ll go get it, but just make sure that Emmett doesn’t eat my food,” he tells me and gives me a kiss before getting up.

A minute later he comes back in with my Dad and Mama Sue.

“Are you two hungry? Dinner is still out on the counter. If you are hungry, I suggest that you go get it now, before Emmett goes and eats what’s lef,” Mom tells them.

Dad and Mama Sue both turn to me to see what I am eating. They recognise it right away. We greet each other, before they head to the kitchen with Em following right behind them. A few minutes later, all three of them come back with bowls in their hands.

By this time, Edward and I are done with ours. “Love, that was really good. I think from now on we should have that for every Thanksgiving and Christmas. I think even the kids will like it.”

I just sat there and agreed with him. He got up and took our bowls into the kitchen to put in the dishwasher. Once everyone else saw what we were having, they all went to go make a bowl for themselves. Amazingly enough, Em left enough food so they could do it. After a while, I was starting to get sleepy. 

“I think that we are going to head out. Plus, you have a early start to your day tomorrow,” Dad says as he and Mama Sue get up.

I got up to give them both a hug. As I gave my Dad a hug, I thanked him once again for all that he will be doing for us while we are gone. He kissed my head and told me that he would do anything for us. Em, Rose, Alice, and Jasper all decided to leave as well. Before the left, they took their bowls to the kitchen to be placed in the dishwasher. We all gave each of them a hug as they headed on out to their cars.

“Edward, why don’t you help Bella upstairs and into bed. Your Dad and I can do the cleanup, put the food away, and start the dishwasher.”

“Thanks, Mom and Dad! We will see you in the morning,” he tells them.

“Night,” I say.

We went upstairs and checked on the babies, before heading into our room to get ready for bed. I was out like a light, before Edward took me into his arms.

The alarm went off all too early the next morning. I got out of bed with a groan. I went to the bathroom and took care of my needs and went back to make sure that Edward was also up. Since he was up and in the bathroom, I went to go get dressed for our day of traveling. Once I was done, I went to the twins room and started to change their diapers, before getting them dressed and getting their diaper bag ready. They both stayed asleep the entire time. When I was done with them, I went to Shay’s room and got her ready. She also stayed asleep. I then went to Andy’s room and saw that Edward was getting him ready. Since it was so early, all of the babies stayed asleep. Mom and Dad helped us to take them downstairs, since it was getting closer and closer for us to leave for the airport.

“I’m going to go see if the shuttle is here yet,” Dad told us, after setting Andy down on the couch in the family room. He returned back a couple of minutes later. “Son, I need you to open up the garage. The driver is here.” They both left the room and went to go get the seats into the shuttle. While they were doing that, I took out some snacks out of the carry ons for the babies. After we had all the babies in their seats, Edward went back inside to grab all of our jackets and to make sure that everything was locked up, before walking out of the garage and closing the door.

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

 

We made it to the Burbank airport with two hours to spare. After we had checked in and had gotten our boarding passes, I was hungry, and the kids were still asleep. We had decided after getting passed security that we would find our gate and that Edward and Dad would go get us some breakfast. We found the gate easily enough and set the babies down in the chairs with Mom and I on either side of them. I had Nate and Nicci tucked into my sides, so that they wouldn’t fall, and Mom did the same with Andy and Shay. Edward and Dad left our carry ons on the floor in between us and left to go find something to eat. Before they left, Edward gave me a kiss, and Dad did the same to Mom. They came back about twenty minutes later. Apparently, all they could find was a coffee place. So they got three coffees for them and Mom, and they got me a hot chocolate and some scones for us to eat.

Finally, it was time for us to board the plane. We got to board first since we had our four babies with us. We were seated in first class, so they wouldn’t bother a lot of the other passengers. We took off with none of the babies waking up.

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

 

We landed in Orlando many hours. Midway through our flight, Andy woke up and then it just progressed from there. Eventually, we had four wide awake babies on our hands.

Thank goodness for, not only Edward, but Mom and Dad as well. Finally, we were in the rental, after getting it loaded up with all the stuff that we brought along with us. 

“I think that even though I am starving and need to eat we should go and check into the hotel and drop off all of the stuff, before we go and eat,” I say.

“That’s a good idea,” Edward says, after we are all seated in the van. “Where should we go to eat?” he asks.

“Between the fact that we were on the plane for so long and the fact that we were up so early, I think we should just eat at the hotel. We could always venture out for dinner,” Mom says.

“That sounds good to me. Plus, I’m sure the twins will be taking a nap soon. I’m not not sure about Andy and Shay. We could always put a movie on for them,” I tell to them.

We finally made it to the hotel, Disney’s Saratoga Springs Resort and Spa. He pulled up to the valet parking and got out to come around to my side. After giving the valet the keys, he let him know that we need some help with our luggage and all of the babies stuff. Edward helped me out and went to go get the twins’ stroller out, so that we didn’t have to carry them to our room. Mom helped me with getting babies out of their seats. We put Nate and Nicci into the stroller, where I stuck my purse and diaper bag into the basket. I took Andy and Shay’s hands, while Mom pushed the stroller to walk into the lobby. Edward and Dad checked us in. They came to where Mom and I were standing and told us that we could go and drop off the things that we didn’t want to take with us to go get lunch. Edward said that the bellhop had already gone ahead to take our luggage to our rooms.

The rooms that I thought we would be staying in turned out to not be in a suite but in a Tree House Villa, according to the bellhop. Edward tipped the bellhop, after he had place all of our stuff inside. While everything else looked amazing, the sofa was hideous! It even had a kitchen in it as well as a washer and dryer. As I stood looking at one of the ugliest sofas that I have ever seen, I thought, Disney is supposed to be loaded with money. Couldn’t they find nicer, more appealing looking sofas?

“Mama, I’s hungey,” Shay tells me.

“I know, my love bug. We are going to go eat,” I tell her. 

After that, we head back out to see what kind of restaurants they had here. We decided to go to The Artist’s Palette. It was one of the hotel’s quick serve restaurants. We stood to look at the menu. I looked down at Andy and Shay and asked them if they wanted the chicken nuggets, mac and cheese, or the Mickey-shaped raviolis. Andy said that he wanted chicken nuggets, and Shay wanted, in her words, ‘Mickey heads’. I decided that I wanted to try the Saratoga Salad with Chicken to start off with, Turkey Club Wrap without the Avocado Ranch, and chips.

After Edward and Dad ordered, we went to go find somewhere to sit down. We waited for Edward and Dad to make it over, so that we could go get some high chairs for the twins. Edward made me stay at the table instead, and he went to go get them with Dad. Andy and Shay were sitting in booster seats. Once the twins were set up and had their own lunches of Gerber’s Turkey, Rice, and Vegetables and Red Berry Yogurt Melts, we got to passing out what everyone had ordered. Edward got the Bistro Buffalo Chicken Panini with chips, and Mom and Dad both got the Lobster Club Sandwich with coleslaw. The food looked and smelled delicious. I started with the salad which I really did enjoy and then I ate my wrap. When I was done eating, I cleaned up the twins, and when Edward was done, he helped to clean up Andy’s and Shay’s faces and hands. While we were eating, Shay kept on saying ‘Mickey heads yummy’. We would just laugh when she would say it.

She and Andy both wouldn’t give up the plates their food came on, because they were shaped like Mickey’s head. Shay kept on saying ‘my mickey head’ when we would try to take it from her to throw away.

One of the workers cleaning the tables told us that they could keep the plates, since they would just get thrown away.They had been made from heavy duty plastic.They knew kids would like them, so they just order a ton of them for all the restaurants in all of the Disney parks. They also have the drinking cups as well. We thanked the worker and helped them out by making sure that all of our trash was thrown away. We went back to our tree house, our home away from home.

When we got back, we put the twins in the pack and play we brought for them to take their naps. We then went exploring to see what our tree house had to offer. There was a room with bunk beds, which I knew that Andy and Shay could use with Shay on the bottom bed. We did call the concierge to see if they had any bed railings for the bed, just so that Shay wouldn’t fall out of it. Mom and Dad would be in the other room.

Since I was feeling sleepy myself, I went to go take a nap while I could. Edward got into the bed with me, after letting Mom and Dad know that we were going to be taking a nap. I woke up a few hours later and noticed that Edward was no longer surrounding me. I sat up in the bed and saw that the twins weren’t in the room either. I went to the bathroom, before going to see what everyone else was doing. They were all in the living room area, watching a movie.

“Hi, love!”

“Hmm... hi, baby,” I tell Edward, sitting next to him.

After a while, my stomach started to growl. “Looks like my babies are hungry,” Edward says.

“I’m going to go take a shower, before we even attempt to go anywhere for dinner. I want to wash off all the traveling grime that’s on me.” Edward helped me up off of the ugly sofa. I gave him a kiss before leaving to go back to our room to start my shower. Once I was done, I got out and went to go get dressed for dinner. Edward had taken a shower earlier and was wearing different clothes as well as Mom and Dad. I went back to the living room when I was done getting ready. 

“Edward and Esme are getting the kids ready to go. They gave them a quick bath, while you were getting ready,” Dad tells me.

“Ok,” I say as I sat down to wait for them.

“While you were napping, I did a little research on where we should go for dinner. There is a restaurant called 1900 Park Fare that has character dining, and it’s buffet style. I figured that the kids would enjoy it, and it will give us a variety of food to eat.”

“Sounds good to me, and I’m sure that they won’t be the only ones that will be having fun at dinner.”

Just then, Edward and Mom walked out with my babies. Dad told them about the restaurant that he found, and we left to take one of the buses to the Grand Floridian where the restaurant is located.

I was right when I said that the kids wouldn’t be the only ones having fun at dinner. We had a blast getting to see all the characters that came out, taking pictures with them, and the all you can eat buffet. I was in food heaven. By the time we left there to go back to our tree house, I felt like I needed to be rolled there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. 
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them!
> 
> No offense to Disney, but while doing some research on which hotel to use, all of sofas they have are really ugly, with the exception of the Contemporary hotel, which I could not picture them staying at with little kids. One would think with all the money that Disney has they could find some better sofas.
> 
> I would also like to say thank you to my beta and my pre-reader for your patience in waiting for me to get the chapters written. RL has a way of getting in the way. Once school starts back up for my son, I am hoping that I will have more time to write. I should be working less as well. 
> 
> With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces to be able to get to it and join us in the fun.
> 
> https://www . facebook . com / groups / 167904153353542/


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I appreciate all reviews I get, as well as the faves and followers. It tells me that you readers are liking my story.
> 
> I would like to thank flaminpen18 for being my beta and teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps when I need it, and they both make my story look pretty. Much love to you both.
> 
> I’ve been told that I should let you all know that I should have a food alert from now on in my A/N’s. Sooo... food alert for this chapter. Please read while not hungry. I should know as I had to get something to eat while writing.
> 
> FYI, if you don’t have anything nice or constructive to say, then keep it to yourself. If you don’t like my story, then don’t read it. I am not forcing anyone to do so.
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

~The following day~

Since the kids had such a blast at 1900 Park Fare, we decided to go back there for breakfast. Because we were still tired from the day of traveling, we thought that we would take it easy for today. After all, we were going to be here for about two weeks. 

We had decided to go to the Epcot Center to explore their World Showcase. Since it showcased different countries, we decided to have lunch there. We had also found out that they had a few attractions that the kids would enjoy that we could take them on.

The line at The Seas with Nemo & Friends wasn’t all that long. Thank goodness! By the time we made it off there, I needed to hit the ladies room. Mom and I took the girls to change them, and Edward and Dad took the boys with them to the men’s room to change Nate. Edward let me take the stroller in with us, so that I didn’t have to carry one of the babies. He left me their diapers and one of the traveling baby wipe containers, and he took the diaper bag with him.

When we were finished, we decided on where we wanted to head to next. We knew it was going to be one of the countries, but weren’t quite sure which one it would be. We also decided that we were going to be having lunch in one of them. It was agreed on that we will be trying the Rose & Crown Pub & Dining Room in the United Kingdom of the World Showcase.

We slowly made our way through the different countries and had a good time. The kids got something from each of them. They were claiming that they have something from around the world. 

We finally had lunch. Mom and Edward ordered the Fish and Chips with Edward getting two orders of Mushy Peas. Dad ordered the Grilled New York Strip Steak, and I decided on the English Breakfast Burger without the HP sauce. For Andy and Shay, we ordered the Cottage Pie without the mushrooms and onions. To drink, we all decided to get the Ariel or Buzz Lightyear Punch. We also decided to get them for Shay and Andy. Nate and Nicci had some of their snacks. 

We spent a leisurely time at lunch and went back to our tree house to relax for the rest of the day. The babies were getting cranky, and I needed a nap. As soon as we got inside, we put the kids down for a nap, and I went to go take one as well. I changed into a tank and some sleep shorts and got into the bed. I was almost out when I felt the bed dip and a pair of arms wrapping around me and pulling me close. Edward placed a kiss on my neck, and I was soon asleep. 

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

 

I woke from my nap, feeling not only more rested, but relaxed as well. I turned to see that Edward was already up and out of the room. I pulled on a robe and went to go look for him. I found him in the living room with the kids, and they were watching a Disney movie. I just stood off to the side, watching them. He had Nate and Nicci tucked into his sides with Andy and Shay on either side of them. It was such an adorable sight, that I went to go get my phone to take a picture of them. Edward looked up when he heard the click of the camera on my phone. “Hi, my love,” he said to me.

“Hi, baby! Where are Mom and Dad?”

“They went to go get some dinner for themselves and the kids. You and I are going to go on a date. So I want you to go make yourself even more beautiful than what you are.”

“How shall I dress?” I ask him.

“Anything that you are comfortable in but not too casual, please,” he tells me.

“Alright, then I’ll start getting ready now,” I tell him. I give him a kiss and bend down to kiss all of our babies on their heads.

I went to the closet to see what I could wear that I would be comfortable in. I finally decided to wear a turquoise blue tank with a black design, black jeans with matching turquoise flats, and a sweater, just in case I get cold while we are out.

With that decision made, I went to go take a shower and pamper myself. When I was done, I put lotion on my body to keep it moisturized. I dried my hair with the blow dryer, trying to decide on what to do with it. I chose to go with tight curls and swept half of it up into a ponytail. I pinned some of it down but left some wisps around my face. For my makeup, I went with a smokey eye and some lip gloss. I took a look in the mirror and was satisfied with what I had accomplished.

I went back into the bedroom to put my outfit on. I also changed my purse out for a black clutch, making sure that I had my phone, license, and credit cards, just in case I needed them, as well as my lip gloss for touch ups.

Once I had made sure that I had everything that I needed, I went to go find Edward. I stepped out of the room and stopped right in the doorway when I saw him. He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was sitting down on the couch with our babies again. This man will forever make me lose my breath. How did I get so lucky?

Edward looked up. By the look on his face, I made him lose his breath as well. “Are you ready, my love,” he asked me.

“Hmm... oh, yes, I am,” I tell him.

He chuckles and says, “Mom, Dad, we are ready to leave.”

“You two have a good time. We will make sure that these munchkins get to bed in a timely manner,” Mom tells us.

“Thanks for watching them for us,” I say.

“It’s not a problem. Besides, you know we love them.”

“You be good for Grandma and Grandpa. OK?” I tell Andy and Shay. Before we leave, Edward and I give all our babies a kiss.

As soon as we were out the door, Edward wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss. “You look so beautiful tonight, my love,” he murmured against my lips.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” I tell him. 

He grabs my hand and gives it a kiss. He leads me along the path to the front of the hotel where the busses meet the guests to take them to wherever they want to go in Walt Disney World. 

“I thought that we could try something different and fun. It might be something that Mom and Dad might want to try, so we can tell them all about it later,” he tells me.

“Where are we going?”

“You will see when we get there,” he says and gives me a kiss.

The bus pulls up shortly afterward, and Edward helps me on it without me knowing where we are going. Edward had both of our passes to enter into Disney’s Hollywood Studios. He had me quite curious now. We finally made it to the location, and it was the 50’S Prime Time Cafe. I smiled at him and looked around while he led us to our seats. We looked over the menu and several things caught my eye.

“Baby, can we get the Beer-battered Onion Rings?” I asked him.

“Sounds good to me. Do you know what entree you want?”

“No, there’s just too many to choose from,” I tell him with a small pout and continue to look over the menu. “Do you know what you are having?”

“The A Sampling of Mom’s Favorite Recipes looks good.”

He is right. It has a little of almost everything, but the Grandma’s Chicken Pot Pie looks good as well. Hmm... Decisions, decisions… 

“I see the wheels turning in your head, love,” he says with a loving smile. “Yes, I’ll let you try some.”

“Thanks, baby! I’m going to get the Cousin Ann’s Traditional Meatloaf, so you don’t have to share that with me,” I tell him.

Our server came over and took our order, and we both decided to drink Coke and some water.

We sat there, enjoying the atmosphere and talked about where else we wanted to go while being in Orlando. I know that I not only wanted to see more of what Disney World had to offer, but I wanted to take the kids to Sea World. We have not taken them to the one in San Diego yet, so now would be the perfect opportunity. Edward mentioned something about wanting to see the Harry Potter world at Universal, since the one at home doesn’t have it. He also mentioned that, depending on how it goes, we might be extending our trip here. Apparently, Mom and Dad were more than happy to do so. 

The food was delicious and filling. Edward asked me if I wanted to walk around for a little bit, while we had the chance to. As much as I loved our little ones, it was nice to be able to get around without them. 

As we were walking around, Edward asked me if I wanted to get dessert at Downtown Disney in a while. I told him yes, and that we can look around there as well. We went into a few shops and bought some things here and there, before we decided to catch the bus to Downtown Disney. We ended up at the Ghirardelli Ice Cream & Chocolate Shop. Edward and I decided to share The Cable Car Rocky Road Sundae and got some of their hot chocolate, which is to die for.

“Baby, we have to come back here again and again and again,” I told him.

He just laughs and agrees to bring me back here. My man is wise, I think. When we were done, we walked around. Then I found the store of my dreams. Okay, not really, but the fact that we love Christmas time, and we were getting really close to it didn’t help. I fell in love with the store as soon as I saw the outside. I dragged Edward to Disney’s Days of Christmas. He chuckled at my reaction. I could spend days in here. Edward and I split off to look through the whole store. We ended up buying a few ornaments that we knew the kids would love.

“Baby, we need to come back here before we go home. I see a tree skirt that I would love to have as well as many more ornaments,” I tell him with a huge ass smile on my face.

“Yes, my love, whatever your heart desires,” he tells me and kisses me on top of my head. “Do you want to walk around some more, or do you want to go back and get into bed and maybe see what’s on the t.v. or watch a movie?”

“Go back, please,” I say with a yawn. As we were walking back to the hotel which was right by Downtown Disney, I saw the AMC movie theater. Something about it caught my eye. I told Edward that I wanted to check it out. Come to find out, they had a Dine-In Theater. They were also showing Mickey’s Once Upon a Christmas. We decided to bring Andy and Shay to see it in the next few days. 

We got back to our treehouse and found that all was quiet, and there was just one of the lamps on. We went to go check on all of the babies and found them sound asleep. It looked like Mom and Dad were still up, so we went to go knock on their door to let them know that we were back. They asked if we had a good time. I told them all about the Christmas store. We also let them know about wanting to take Andy and Shay to see the movie. They seemed interested in it and decided to go there on a date themselves before we left. We told them goodnight and that we would see them in the morning. 

As soon as we got to our bedroom, I went to go use the bathroom. Then I let Edward have his turn. Before he came out, I could hear the water to the tub running. He opened the door and stepped out.

“I thought that we could take a relaxing bath first, before we got into bed.” he says as he starts to undress me. As soon as he had me naked, he got undressed as fast as he could. He then led me into the bathroom and got into the tub first and then helped me into it. We sat in the tub with Edward’s arms wrapped around me, giving my neck kisse. We stayed in the tub until the water got cold.

“I think it’s time to get out, my love,” he tells me. I agreed, and he helped me out and wrapped a towel around me.

We did our nightly rituals, before I went to go find something to wear to sleep. Edward was already in bed with the t.v. on. I got into the bed and snuggled into Edward’s side. He dropped a kiss on my head. He finally found something that we were both willing to watch. Because I was so comfy, I got more and more sleepy. I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.
> 
> Also I have Love and Kids up on FictionPad under my same user name just in case it get’s pulled from FFN.A/N: Sorry for the delay! I meant to get this out a lot sooner. It’s also a little shorter than usual.
> 
> I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. 
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them!
> 
> I would also like to say thank you to my beta and my pre-reader for your patience in waiting for me to get the chapters written. RL has a way of getting in the way. 
> 
> I have contributed a O/S that will be continued into a multi-chap story when I am able to continue it to the Fandom for Friends Cause. Here is the link to see the teaser to my O/S. It is called Edward’s Rules http: // friends . fandomcause . info/ Don’t forget to remove the spaces.
> 
>  
> 
> https:// fictionpad . com / author / hapakids / stories / 412 / Love-and-Kids please remember to take the spaces out of the link.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.
> 
> https://www . facebook . com / groups / 167904153353542/


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I appreciate all reviews, faves, and followers. They tell me that you readers are liking my story.
> 
> I would like to thank flaminpen18 for being my beta and teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps when I need it, and they both make my story look pretty. Much love to you both.
> 
> I’ve been told that I should let you all know that I should have a food alert from now on in my A/N’s. Sooo... food alert for this chapter. Please read while not hungry. I should know since I had to get something to eat while writing.
> 
> FYI, if you don’t have anything nice or constructive to say, then keep it to yourself. If you don’t like my story, then don’t read it. I am not forcing anyone to do so.
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

The next morning I woke up to the smells of breakfast, and some of what I smelled did not agree with me. I’m not sure what it was, but I went running to the bathroom and got there just in time. Edward walked into the bathroom just as I was standing up and flushing the toilet. He handed me my toothbrush and asked if I was alright. I told him that something they had gotten for breakfast was not agreeing with me.

After I was done brushing my teeth, I told Edward that I was going to take a shower before going to go eat. Hopefully by then, whatever wasn’t agreeing with me was gone. I felt much better when I got done taking my shower.

Until I knew what we were going to be doing for today, I opted to put on some shorts and a tank top. I walked out into the living room area to see what everyone was up to. Edward saw me and stood up to give me a kiss and to wrap his arms around me for a moment.

“Are you hungry, love?”

“Hmm... yes, I am,” I tell him while snuggling closer to him and burying my face in his chest. I couldn’t help it. He smelled really good. I’ve always loved the way that he smelled. He chuckles as I continue to sniff him. “What is there to eat?” I ask him as I look up to him. He leans down and kisses me on the tip of my nose.

“There are plain, onion, blueberry bagels, cream cheese, carrot muffins, and chocolate chip scones. I can make you an omelette if you want. There is also waffles, pancakes, toast, and some fruit.”

“I’ll have a plain bagel with cream cheese and some fruit, please,” I tell him.

“Go sit down, and I’ll be back in a few minutes with it. The kids are still eating.”

I go and sit down with the kids at the dining table. Mom and Dad were still feeding the twins. This trip seems to be expanding their appetite, since they seem to be eating more throughout the day. 

“Nate and Nicci are having the last of the breakfast food that you packed for them, which is the apple and cinnamon oatmeal. They sure do love it, don’t they?” Mom asks.

“They sure do. I guess we should do some shopping today. Plus, I need to get some new clothes. Some of the stuff that Alice packed for me are getting snug on me. If they are still hungry and there’s still some left, they can have some yogurt melts.”

“Here you go, love! I also brought you some orange juice,” Edward says as he setting down a tray with my breakfast.

“Thank you, baby!”

“Mama, Mickey heads are yummy. Love me Mickey heads,” Shay pipes up, sitting in her seat next to Dad.

“Mickey heads?”

“Mom found a Mickey mouse face shaped waffle iron in the kitchen. So she made some for the kids,” Edward tells me. 

“Ahh..., okay. I’m happy that you like your Mickey heads,” I tell Shay. “Andy, are you liking the Mickey heads as well?” 

“Yes, they are yummy, Mama.”

“Baby, at some point today, we need to do some shopping. The twins are running out of food, and I need to get some clothes, since some of the things Alice packed are getting snug.”

“Okay, love, I think we should do it this morning, before it starts to get too warm out to do any food shopping. Dad and I got a few basics this morning but not a whole lot. We can get some more for us to have here, so that we aren’t always going out to eat or if we get hungry in the middle of the night.”

One would think that I would be the middle of the night snacker while being pregnant, but Edward was the one that got hungry instead. I mean, I do here and there, but he does more than I do. Mom told me that Dad is the same way.

I finished my breakfast and gave my babies some kisses and snuggles for a few minutes, before I went to get dressed for the day.

“We will get the twins ready to go,” Mom told me.

“Alright, I’ll get Shay ready as soon as I am done.”

“I’ll dress her and Andy, love.”

“Hmm... thank you, baby,” I tell Edward as I give him a kiss, before I go back to our room to change. I wasn’t sure what I wanted to wear, but I knew that I wanted it to be comfy and easy to take off and put back on if I were to try anything on. I decided to wear a pair of capri’s with a seafoam green shirt, matching shoes, and accessories. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and applied some lip gloss. I didn’t want my makeup get onto anything that I tried on. I made sure that I had everything that I needed in the matching purse that I was going to be using for the day.

Once I was done, I went back to the living room to see if everyone was ready to go or if they needed help with the babies. Andy was sitting on the couch, watching a Disney show on the t.v. that was geared towards his age group. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a Lightning McQueen shirt with his Converse. Mom and Dad walked out with the twins. Nate was dressed similarly to Andy, while Nicci was wearing her Cinderella outfit that we got for her at The Disney Store. She also had on matching shoes. Edward came out with Shay shortly afterwards. He had put her in her The Princess has Arrived shirt with some jean shorts and her pink Converse.

“Mama, pwincess is here!”

“Yes, she is, and you are my princess as well as Nicci,” I tell her as she reaches for me. “My princess, mommy can’t carry you because of the babies. I will give you a kiss for now and some cuddles later.” She gave me a pout at first, then she nodded her head. I gave her some kissies, all the while she was giggling away. I gave Edward a kiss as well, since he had a pout going on too. I gave the rest of my babies some kissies, so that they wouldn’t be left out in them. “Are we ready to go?” I asked all the adults.

“Yes, we are, and I have the diaper bag,” Dad said.

Edward had put Shay down, so I grabbed her hand while he was carrying Nate. Mom had Nicci and Dad was holding Andy’s hand. We made it to the valet to get the van. While we were waiting, Edward, who had handed Nate to Dad, went to go ask the concierge where the closest mall is located. He told us that an outlet mall wasn’t too far from the hotel ,and it had two locations for us to go to.

When the valet finally brought the van to us, we got into it and buckled all the kids up. Edward put the directions into the van’s GPS. Since the directions to Disney World were pretty straight forward, he didn’t need to use it then. I put the radio on and changed it to a station that played Disney songs. Couldn’t go wrong with that when you have kids with you. I was starting to get hungry again. “Baby, I’m getting hungry again. Can we or I eat before we start to shop?”

“Anything that my love wants, my love shall have,” he tells me. 

Can he be any sweeter? I think. We finally made it to the first of the outlet malls. Edward parked the van in a spot that wouldn’t have us walking very far to get to the stores. We all piled out and got our purses and the diaper bag, while Edward got the stroller out for the twins. Mom, Dad and Edward got the babies out, while I stuck the diaper bag and my purse in the stroller basket. I took Shay’s hand while Edward took Andy’s hand and mine. Dad was pushing the stroller while Mom had her hand in the crook of his elbow.

We made it to the food court and grabbed a table so that we could all sit down while I ate. I decided on Taco Bell. Edward told me to sit while he went to get my food. I told him that I wanted a Doritos Locos Taco Nacho flavored and some Nachos Supreme without the sour cream. He came back a few minutes later with my food and some water. Mom had decided that she wanted to check out the DKNY and the Elizabeth Arden stores and dragged Dad with her. Edward gave the babies some juice and fruit snacks while I chowed down on my food. Edward had some of my nachos as well, the food thief. Once my hunger issues were satisfied, Edward grabbed all the trash up and threw it away, while I texted Mom and Dad and let them know that we were done in the food court. 

Edward helped me up from the chair and gave me a kiss, before we went to go to the first store of the day. He held the hands of Andy and Shay while I pushed the stroller. Before we left the food court, Dad texted us to let us know to go ahead without them, and that they will text us back to see where we will be at when they were done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is on the short side, and I am sorry for that. It felt right to ended it where I ended it.
> 
> To my pre-reader, teamhotmen, who has been under the weather: We have missed you and are so glad that you are back online and hope that you continue to feel better and better each day.
> 
> I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. 
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them! Also, thank you for your patience in waiting for me to get the chapters written and having my beta go over them for me to post.
> 
> With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.
> 
> Also I have Love and Kids up on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case it gets pulled from FFN.
> 
> https:// fictionpad . com / author / hapakids / stories / 412 / Love-and-Kids please remember to take the spaces out of the link.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.
> 
> https://www . facebook . com / groups / 167904153353542/


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I appreciate all reviews, faves, and followers. They tell me that you readers are liking my story.
> 
> I would like to thank flaminpen18 for being my beta and teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps when I need it, and they both make my story look pretty. Much love to you both.
> 
> I’ve been told that I should let you all know that I should have a food alert from now on in my A/N’s. Sooo... food alert for this chapter. Please read while not hungry. I should know since I had to get something to eat while writing some of the times. Apparently, I like to torture my beta with all the mentioning of food.
> 
> FYI, if you don’t have anything nice or constructive to say, then keep it to yourself. If you don’t like my story, then don’t read it. I am not forcing anyone to do so.
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

A few hours later, Edward dropped off Mom, the kids, and me back at the hotel so I could take a much needed nap. They helped us all to the treehouse and had the bellhop bring up all of the bags for us. Edward gave the kids and I kisses before he left to go get the twins’ food. He and Dad went to go to Target in Kissimmee.

The twins were looking pretty sleepy, so I helped Mom get them down for a nap after Edward and Dad had left us. “Mom, I’m going to go lay down and take a nap ‘till Edward and Dad get back.”

“You go right ahead. Andy, Shay, and I will watch a movie.”

“Thanks, Mom,” I say as I give her hug. I left her and the kids in the living room and went to our bedroom. I changed my clothes and went to the bathroom before laying down on the bed. I pretty much fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up what seemed like hours later to kisses along my neck. “Mmm... hi, baby! What time is it?”

“It’s around 5:30. Did you have a nice nap?”

“Yes, I did. How did I sleep for so long and not hear the kids at all?”

“Nate and Nicci were just waking up when Dad and I got back from Target. Since it was still so nice out, we decided to take the kids to the pool. You were out like a light when we got back as well, so I thought that you could use the peace and quiet.”

“You, baby, are such a sweet man, and I don’t know what I would ever do without you.” I tell him after I give him a kiss. It’s true. I have no idea what I would do without him. He’s not only my husband and lover, he’s also my heart and soul. I would be lost without him.

“Shh... please don’t tell that to the guys,” he tells me jokingly with a wink. “Bella, my love, I would be lost without you as well. You, my love, are my heart and soul. I love you!”

“I love you, too,” I tell him as I snuggle into his side while he wraps his arms around me. 

Just then, my stomach starts to growl. “I guess it’s time to feed all of my babies,” he says after he is done laughing.

“Yes, it is.”

“What would my babies like to eat?”

“Why don’t we go and discuss that with Mom and Dad to get their input,” I say.

Edward lets go of me to get up off of the bed and turns around to help me up as well. He gives me a kiss before he lets me go. We walk out of the bedroom with him holding my hand. Yes, that’s right. We still hold hands after all of these years.

Mom and Dad are in the living room with the kids, and they are watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. “Mom, Dad, we were wondering what you would like to have for dinner,” Edward asks.

“I saw in one of the brochures that one of the restaurants has a buffet we might like to check out. The kids may enjoy it too, since they have some of the characters there,” Dad said. “They also do a breakfast buffet that we might want to go to one morning. It is in the Contemporary Resort.”

“What’s it called, Dad?”

“Chef Mickey’s,” he said, but he spelled out Mickey’s. He knew that if actually said the word that we would never hear the end of it from Shay. It seems, since we have gotten here, that she is obsessed with Mickey, hell, even Minnie as well. 

“Yum! A buffet, let’s go. I can’t wait to see what they have,” I say as the others are laughing at me. What can I say? I’m hungry and need to eat, since I am eating for three. 

“Umm... Bella, baby, you might want to go and change your clothes before we leave,” Edward tells me with a chuckle.

I look down and sure enough, I do need to go and change my clothes, since I am still in my tank and shorts that I took a nap in. I went back to the bedroom to change into some comfy clothes. I also made sure that I had my phone and anything else that I needed in my purse.

When I got back to the living room, the kids were all ready to go. Edward grabbed the diaper bag and checked to make sure that we have everything that we will need. Mom grabs all of the kids jackets/sweaters, just in case it gets too cold at the restaurant. I also brought a hoodie along with me, just in case I got cold myself. “I think that we should bring the stroller with us for the twins, so that we don’t have to carry them the whole time.”

“Good idea since we might do some shopping as well,” Mom said.

Edward got the stroller while I cuddled up with my babies for a few moments. “Mama, hungwy,” Shay says.

“I know, baby. We are going to go eat in just a moment,” I tell her and give her a kiss on her head. 

Edward picked up Nate and gave him a cuddle and a kiss, before placing him in the stroller. He then did the same with Nicci. “Kissies, daddy, kissies, “ Shays tells him. He turned to her and picked her up and gave her her kissies. He also did the same to Andy, so that he wouldn’t feel left out. He even gave me a kiss and a cuddle as well. I walked out the door with Edward holding my hand . He has a hold of Shay’s in his other hand while mom pushed the stroller. Andy was walking with Dad. 

The kids were sure enjoying their time with their grandparents. One of these days, we are going to have to have an outing with my parents and the kids. Hopefully, when that takes place, I won’t be too far along in my pregnancy. I mean, I am already feeling the fatigue more and more, but that is what naps are for. 

“What are you thinking about, love?”

“I’m thinking about how much the kids are enjoying their time with Mom and Dad, and that we should do something like this with my parents. If we do so, though, can we do it when I am not in my third trimester, please, and closer to home would be good as well.”

“That’s a good idea. I hate to say this, but it might have to be at Disneyland though. I know we are at Disney World, but really, it’s the only place in So-Cal that is geared for our babies.”

“Unfortunately, you are right. How about we go in a couple of months. That way it won’t be as crowded.”

“Good thinking, my love,” he tells me and gives me a kiss.

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

 

We were all so full after all of the food that we ate that we decided to go walking around Downtown Disney. We went into The Art of Disney, where we got a few limited edition prints for Andy and Shay’s room and some figurines for Shay, that we will keep a hold of till she is older. We also went to Once Upon a Toy where Andy and Shay had a blast. They ended up with more stuffed animals and a bunch of toys that Nate and Nicci will inherit once they were of age to play with them. Then they will go down to our newest additions when they are old enough as well. “Baby, can we go and get some hot chocolate from the Ghirardelli place?”

“Yes, we can, and Andy and Shay can split one as well since it still on the early side. Mom, Dad, we are going to go the Ghirardelli place.”

“Ghirardelli, yum,” Mom says. 

We walked to there, and while Edward and Dad went to go place our orders, Mom and I sat at a couple of tables that our men had pushed together with the kids. Mom had asked me how I was feeling, and I told her that I was feeling surprisingly well. I think the nausea is slowly going away. “At least I am not sick at all times of the day and night. Although, I seem to be tired more and more, but that is expected since I am carrying twins again.” I tell her, to which she does agree. 

Edward and Dad finally made it back with our drinks. We sat there drinking our drinks and chatting away. We left when Andy and Shay couldn’t stay up any longer, which wasn’t very long after they got done drinking their hot chocolate. They had a long day after all. Edward took Andy, while Dad took Shay and Mom insisted on pushing the stroller. When we got back, it was decided that we would give the babies a bath in the morning. We said goodnight to Mom and Dad, once we had all the babies into their beds. 

Edward ran a bath for us. We relaxed for a little while in the tub, till he decided that he wanted to run his hands all over my body. As usual, his hands felt good and had me moaning in no time. As he was running his hands all over me, he was placing kisses wherever he could reach on my neck, my back, and my ears.

Once he was satisfied that I was a pile of Bella goo, he helped me out of the tub and dried me off. He helped me to the bed and told me to lay down on my side and that he would be right back. A few minutes later, he was back with one of my bottles of lotion. He poured some onto his hand and started to give me a massage, starting with my back. At one point, he had me roll over so that he could do the other side. Once he was done doing that, he started on my ass and then my legs and continued onto my feet. Needless to say, I had no idea when he got done, because I fell asleep mid-foot massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It felt right to me to end it here! I hope that you all had a good New Year’s Eve night and New Year day...
> 
> I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. 
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, favored, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them! Also, thank you for your patience in waiting for me to get the chapters written and having my beta go over them for me to post.
> 
> With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.
> 
> Also I have Love and Kids up on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case it gets pulled from FFN.
> 
> https:// fictionpad . com / author / hapakids / stories / 412 / Love-and-Kids please remember to take the spaces out of the link.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.
> 
> https://www . facebook . com / groups / 167904153353542/


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I appreciate all reviews, faves, and followers. They tell me that you readers are liking my story.
> 
> I would like to thank flaminpen18 for being my beta and teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps when I need it, and they both make my story look pretty. Much love to you both.
> 
> I’ve been told that I should let you all know that I should have a food alert from now on in my A/N’s. Sooo... food alert for this chapter. Please read while not hungry. I should know since I had to get something to eat while writing some of the times. Apparently, I like to torture my beta with all the mentioning of food.
> 
> To move the story along, there will be some time jumps in this chapter to get them back home, just in time for Christmas...
> 
> FYI, if you don’t have anything nice or constructive to say, then keep it to yourself. If you don’t like my story, then don’t read it. I am not forcing anyone to do so.
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

The next morning, I woke up before Edward did. He was curled up around me with his hand on my ever growing bump. I decided to reciprocate what he did for me last night.

I peeled his arm off from around me and rolled him onto his back. I gave him a soft kiss on his lips, to which he sighed but did not wake up. I gave his nipples a quick lick, before trailing my lips down to the place that I wanted to lick and suck on like a popsicle. I gave the head of his cock a peck, before licking up his shaft to take his head into my mouth. I sucked and nibbled on his head, before I went down as far as I could. With what I couldn’t fit, I used my hand. On the way back up, I gave it a lick and a nibble. Edward was moaning very quietly. His hand wove itself through my hair and started rubbing my head. With that, I looked up to see him staring at me.

“Morning, my love,” he says. I hummed around his shaft as I was going back down on it, and he let out a groan. As I continued my ministrations, his moans and groans got louder. After a few more minutes, he tightens his hand in my hair, telling me that he is going to come. I kept up what I was doing till I felt his release. I then licked him clean and gave his head a peck, before I sat up to take him in. He was laying there, still panting away.

About a minute later, he finally was able to lift his head. He gave me his customary smirk and asked what that was for. I just told I was re-paying him back for last night. I got up off the bed to go take a shower and then see what we were doing for breakfast, before getting ready for the day. 

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L &K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

 

We had a great time here in Florida. We were able to take Andy and Shay to the movie theater with dinner. We went to the Magic Kingdom quite a few times and ate at a few of the different restaurants quite a few times. Mom and I went to the spa, while Edward and Dad took the kids to the Magic Kingdom. Edward even went to the spa with me one time, while Mom and Dad watched the kids for us. A few days later, they went while we went to Epcot again.

It was our last night here at The Happiest Place on Earth. It was time for us to get back home, even though the kids were having a blast here. I missed my bed as well as the store and the rest of our family. We had decided that we would go back to Chef Mickey’s for dinner and for breakfast, before we left for back home in the morning. Mom had most of our purchases shipped to the store for us. Em and Rose were taking them to our house, once they started arriving. I wasn’t really looking forward to going through all of the things that we had gotten. Hmm... maybe we can make a night of it and invite everyone over for dinner. The girls could help me out.

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

 

We finally made it back to the LA area many hours later. Em, my dad, and Jazz were waiting for us when we made it to the baggage area. I walked as fast as I could to give my daddy a hug. I had miss all of our family. 

“What am I, chopped liver?” I hear Em ask.

“Emmy bear, I missed you so much,” I say as I give him a hug. Once I was done giving him a hug, I gave one to Jazz as well.

“Baby, we got all of the luggage. Are you ready to go home?”

“More then you will ever know,” I tell him. “Where are Rose and Ali?”

“They are back at your house, making dinner. We figured that you two would be too tired to make anything,” Jazz tells us all. “Mom and Dad, we will be taking you two home after dinner, if that is okay with you?”

“That’d more than okay with us,” Dad says.

We walked out to where they were parked. They had brought ours and Em’s trucks with them. Em, my daddy, and Jazz loaded up both trucks with our luggage. Edward and I got the kids into their seats. 

“Edward, my boy, how about I drive my girl, so I can get some time with her and my grandbabies?”

“Sure, Dad, that’s fine. I’ll see you at home, my love!” 

I wrapped my arms around him, and he wrapped his around me as we kissed and hugged each other goodbye. 

“See you at home, baby,” I tell him right before I get into the truck. Ever the gentlemen, he closes the door for me and hops into Em’s truck.

“How was the vacation? I’m kind of jealous that Sue and I couldn’t go with you all,” my dad tells me.

“It was good, tiring at times, and just what we needed. Don’t worry, Daddy, we will be planning a trip with you and Mama Sue. In fact, we can talk it over after dinner.”

“Alrighty, she should be there right about the time that we get there. She went to do a little grocery shopping for you all. In fact Alice gave her a list on what to get. That girl sometimes,” he says with a smile on his face.

Thank goodness that Alice isn’t as hyperactive as she used to be. How she gets up as early as she does and stays up as late as she does at times, is beyond me.

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~ L & K~

 

Amazingly, traffic wasn’t too bad. By the time that we made it back home, the babies looked like they were ready to go to sleep. Once the trucks were parked, we all piled out. The guys started to unload the trucks, and Jazz was placing Mom and Dad’s luggage into the back of their truck.

We all walked into the house through the garage. All of the guys were either carrying the babies or our luggage. As soon as we walked into the kitchen, it smelled heavenly. Whatever the girls were cooking smelled delicious.

The girls walked into the kitchen as soon as they heard us all come in. We all hugged each other. I then told them that we needed to get the babies fed before they fell asleep. Alice went into action once I said that. The twins got put into their highchairs, and Andy and Shay sat down at the table. Alice and Rose came to the table with their plates. 

“Bella, we will get the kids fed. Why don’t you go get more comfortable and unwind some from all of the traveling.”

“Thanks, girls! I will take you up on the offer,” I say.

“I’ll be right behind you with our luggage, love.”

I nodded my head and gave Edward a kiss, before heading upstairs to our room.

“Em, Jazz, can you take the kids’ luggages upstairs, please? Just put them in the laundry room, and we will get it sorted tomorrow,” I heard Edward say to them.

Once I had gotten to our bedroom, I was peeling off my clothes and leaving them in a trail to the bathroom. I figured either I could pick them up later, meaning tomorrow, or Edward would pick them up for me. I had decided that I was going to take a shower to wash off the grime of traveling. 

As I was just about to start the water in the shower, I heard Edward walk in, and he was chuckling. I figured that he saw my trail of clothes on the floor. I got into the shower and about a minute later Edward joined me. We washed ourselves, since we had a house full of family. Edward got out before I did and told me to take my time and that he will go help with the babies and keep the family entertained till I got back downstairs.

I washed my hair and condition it, before getting out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my head and another around my body and went to the closet to get dressed. I decided to wear a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie. After I put on a pair of socks and some Uggs, I went downstairs to see what was going on and when we could eat.

As I was making my way down the hall, I noticed that the night lights were on in my lovebugs’ rooms. I went into each room to give them kisses on their heads. Once I was done, I went downstairs.

I made it downstairs and go to the kitchen, just as Ali and Rose were putting our dinner down on the table. Edward walked up to me to wrap his arms around me and gave me a kiss. He then proceeded to pull out my chair for me. Before I sat down, I gave Mama Sue a hug. She must of shown up while I was in the shower. I sat down, as did everyone else, and we all helped ourselves to the delicacies that Ali and Rose made.

“Ali, what have you and Rose made? It smells so good and looks really delicious.”

“I made a Chicken and Spinach Pasta bake, Baked Mozzarella Chicken Rolls, and Cheesy Pesto bread. Rose helped out where she could and even did the shopping for me.”

“It just sounds all delicious to me. Let’s dig in. I am eating for three again,” I say and started placing some of each dish to my plate. From the first bite, every flavor just bursted on my tongue. I had found out that Mom and Mama Sue had put the babies to bed for us and had even given them all a bath.

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

 

After dinner, everyone left to go home. Em and Rose said that they would stop by in the morning before Em had to go to work and Rose went in to see what needed to be done at the store. They told us that, just in case Edward and I were still sleeping from all the traveling with the kids, they would keep an eye on the babies for us and make sure that they had breakfast as well. Rose also would stay till one of us woke up. We thanked them for everything. I had also asked the girls if they wouldn’t mind coming over for dinner again and to help go through all of our purchases. Mom and Dad said that they would come over to help out where it was needed. My dad said that we could talk sometime later, since we didn’t get a chance to because I was so tired and wanted to go get into bed. 

“Baby, I’m going to go get ready for bed.”

“You go right ahead. I’m just going to make sure that everything is locked up for the night and turn all the lights off.”

I went upstairs and got ready for bed. Before I got into bed, I made sure to grab my phone out of my purse to charge overnight and grabbed my iPad mini to read on my Kindle app. As I was reading, I could feel my eyelids getting droopier and droopier. Just as I was falling asleep, I heard Edward walk into our room and let out a quiet chuckle. He grabbed my iPad from me, and I heard him pull me into his arms and curl around me. 

Just as I was almost completely out for the night I heard him say, “I love you, my Bella!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It felt right to me to end it here! It’s a little on the short side. They made it home safely. I do believe that in the next chapter we will find Bella at her next OB/GYN appointment. We just might find out what the twins will be. I’m also thinking that I might just make a poll on what they should be in my Facebook group. To find out if I do and to be able to vote if I so happen to put one up, please come and join us. I also put teasers up in there and pics of what Bella and the kids happens to be wearing.
> 
> I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. 
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, favored, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them! Also, thank you for your patience in waiting for me to get the chapters written and having my beta go over them for me to post.
> 
> With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.
> 
> The two recipes that were used in this chapter can be found on Pinterest. I will also be posting the links to the exact recipes in my FB group.
> 
> Also I have Love and Kids up on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case it gets pulled from FFN.
> 
> https:// fictionpad . com / author / hapakids / stories / 412 / Love-and-Kids please remember to take the spaces out of the link.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.
> 
> https://www . facebook . com / groups / 167904153353542/


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I appreciate all reviews, faves, and followers. They tell me that you readers are liking my story.
> 
> I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta and teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps when I need it, and they both make my story look pretty. Much love to you both.
> 
> For those of you that have read Edward’s Rules… I will be continuing it, but till after I have Love & Kids finished. I do not want to have to worry about updating two stories at once. As it is the updates for L & K are sporadic enough as it is, can you imagine how it would be if I had two WIP’S going at the sametime?
> 
> FYI, if you don’t have anything nice or constructive to say, then keep it to yourself. If you don’t like my story, then don’t read it. I am not forcing anyone to do so.
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

 

I woke up to the most amazing smell ever. I slowly got up out of bed and felt no nausea at all, but I still had to go use the bathroom. Once I was done brushing my teeth, I went to go check on the babies before heading downstairs to find Edward. They weren't in the playroom, so I checked their rooms, and they were not there either. It seems awfully quiet in the house, considering that we have four kids.. As I walk down the stairs, I call out Edward’s name. He comes walking out of the kitchen. 

“Yes, love?” he says as he pulls me into his arms and gives me a kiss.

“Where are the kids?”

“Your dad and Sue have them. They thought that, not only could they watch them, but it would give you some time to rest. Plus, Tammy called earlier and wants you to go in to get your next appointment done.”

“What time is the appointment?”

“In about an hour. You have enough time to get ready and have something quick to eat. How about you go get ready, and I’ll serve us up the food that your dad and Sue brought for us?”

“OK,” I say and give him a quick kiss, before I head back upstairs to our room.

I went to the closet to get dressed. Since I’m showing more and more now, I pulled on a pair of maternity jeans and a striped gray and white tank. I wore a pair of Toms with it. I pulled my hair into a half ponytail and just added some gloss to my lips. I used a new scent from Bath and Body Works that I got while we were still in Florida. I got that and their Beautiful Day.

I grabbed my purse and my phone and went downstairs and back into the kitchen to eat. I set my purse on the counter while Edward told me to sit down at the table. On the table there was juice, and a moment later, a plate was set right in front of me. On it was half of a Quiche Lorraine and a carrot muffin.

“Your dad and Sue stopped by the store on the way over to the house. Apparently, Ali is trying her hand in making Quiche’s for the store and gave a few to them along with the muffins.”

“Is this the smell that I woke up to?”

“Yes, I put them in the oven on a low heat to keep them warm till either you got up, or I went to go wake you up,” he tells me as he is sitting down with his plate.

I took a bite and moaned at the deliciousness of it. “I take it that it meets your approval?” he asks me. I just nod and blush at the same time. 

A few minutes later, we are done eating, and Edward grabs the plates while I get the cups and put them into the sink. He goes ahead and rinses them off and sticks them into the dishwasher. I get my purse, and we head out to the garage where he grabs the keys to the Mustang. He unlocks it and opens up the passenger seat for me and shuts the door after I have my seatbelt on. He gets into the driver’s seat and starts it up. After letting it warm up for about a minute or so, we are on the way.

“I was thinking that, after your appointment, we could go have some lunch. I’m sure you will be hungry again. I know that I’m still hungry. We just needed to get going though to make it to your appointment.”

“Sounds good to me. It feels like I am always hungry with these two.” 

“I was also thinking that, after lunch, we could go by the Ford dealer to see if they have a large enough vehicle to fit all of us.”

“OK, what are we going to do with the truck, though?”

“Your dad and I were talking about it this morning. He and Sue had to bring both of their cars to get the kids. He’s thinking about getting a SUV. He and Sue want to take the kids for a few days once these two are born. So I was thinking, instead of them having to buy one, why not just give them the truck. We aren’t going to have any use for it after we get a van, and if you need to go anywhere, you have your Escape. I get this feeling that you're not going to want to drive anything bigger then the truck.”

“That sounds like a good idea, and you're probably right about me not wanting to drive the van.”

We get to my appointment right on time. Dawn shows us into the room after taking my weight. Tammy walks in minutes later with Dawn following her with the Ultrasound machine. “Hey, Bella and Edward! Did you two enjoy your vacation? I stopped by at the store while you two were gone. Edward here had called me, asking if it was okay for you to fly. Although, he wasn’t too sure if you were going to be flying somewhere or not.”

“Yes, we did even though it was tiring at times. Edward, though, let me take as many naps as needed while he and his mom and dad kept the kids occupied.”

“That’s good. How have you been feeling?”

“I get tired more and more easily and the nausea seems to have gone away.”

“Good to hear. You know the drill already about the exhaustion. Take naps or just rest when needed. Any swelling of the feet?”

“No, not yet,” I say.

“Good! Are you two wanting to know what you will be having? As you know, you’re at the right time to find out. You’re around 14 weeks almost going on 15,” Tammy says while putting a big dollop of the gel on my abdomen and spreading it around. Thank goodness it is not cold.

“Yes, yes we want to know,” I say really excitedly. Edward just shakes his head while chuckling at me and helping me onto the table. He gives me a kiss and helps me with my pants, before taking my hand and standing to the side of me so that we both can see the screen. Before the image even appears, we can hear their heartbeats. Then their images appear, and they looked to be holding hands and sucking on their thumbs. I felt Edward bring my hand up as he placed a kiss on it. 

“Their heartbeats sound good. They both look good and are healthy. As you know, since you’re having twins again, they could be on the small side or one might be smaller than the other. Also, there is a chance of you having them early as well. In this case, I see you having them anywhere from 32 weeks to full term. Now it’s time for the moment you have been waiting for. Time to tell what these two are,” Tammy says with a smile. “Let’s see baby A is a boy, and baby B is a girl. I know that you can see his little boy parts, and by now, I really don’t have to point things out to you,” she says with amusement. “Here are your Ultrasound pics. I want to see you back in a month. Do you have any questions?”

“Yes, we are wanting to go on a mini vacation in about a month or two. This time we’re going with Bella’s parents, since we went with mine on our Florida trip. We will be staying in Southern California, most likely to Disneyland this time around. Will that be alright for Bella as long as she got the rest she needs when she needs it?” Edward asks.

“I don’t see any problem with that as long as she isn’t stressed out in the meantime or as long as she doesn’t have pre-eclampsia, swelling of the feet, or anything else that could put her or the babies in danger,” she says. “Disneyland, huh?”

“Yeah, my parents missed out since we went kind of at the last minute, and my dad can’t just get time off just like that unless it’s some kind of family emergency,” I say “At least this way, if we plan it ahead of time, he can get the time off.”

“Alright you two, have a good day. As you know, if you have any questions, you can call me at anytime. See you two later,” she tells as she is walking out the door. 

Edward looks at me with a huge ass smile. “A boy and a girl,” he says as he wipes off the gel. Next thing I know, he is pulling me off of the table and into his arms and gives me a searing kiss. Then he kneels down and lifts my shirt up some more so that he can give my stomach a kiss. “I love you both so much!” I smile when I hear that. I have never had any doubts about Edward loving our children, all six of them. Well, it will be six once these two decide to come out. We still have months for that though, thank goodness. “Are my babies, hungry?” Just as he asks that, my stomach let out a loud growl. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he says with a chuckle. “What would my babies like to eat?” he asks as he stands back up.

“Well, since I know that you want to go to the Ford dealer and I know that we just had Italian last night, but I’m wanting the Alfredo from Olive Garden as well as their salad and breadsticks.”

“Olive Garden it is, and I don’t mind having Italian again, love,” he tells me and gives me another kiss and pulls down my shirt afterwards.

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

 

We were sitting in the booth at Olive Garden, munching on their oh- so- yummy breadsticks while discussing what we would like in the van. I told Edward that, instead of getting blue, we can get a black one. He was in agreement on us not getting another blue vehicle.

I enjoyed spending time with just Edward. I know that we won’t be getting much of that once these two come along, not that we really do now though. Once I was done eating, I told Edward that I would be right back, since I needed to go use the restroom. When I finished, I found him waiting for me by the door. He took my hand and led me to the door, where he opened it for me. Always the gentleman, he opened up the car door for me before I got into it, giving me a kiss.

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

 

A few hours later, we were the new owners of a black Econoline E-350 Extended XLT. It is huge! It can seat anywhere up to twelve to fifteen people. I kind of lost track in what the salesperson and Edward were discussing. Edward decide to go with the extended version, just in case we needed to take anyone with us to any family gatherings. Hell, we can take it with us when we go to Disneyland. 

While they were still talking, I went to look at all the vehicles they had to offer. I saw the Mustangs, my mini truck, as well as the newer versions of the Expedition. As I was wandering around, I went to use the restroom again. After all, we had been there for quite a while.

I was starting to think about how we were going to get our Mustang home. Edward came and found me and told me that he was going to take me home and that the dealer was sending someone to pick him so that he could get the van. In the meanwhile, they were going to have it washed and put some gas in it.

Once home, I told Edward that I was going to go and take a nap while he was gone. He said that he had to finish up the paperwork too, once he got back to the dealer. We would also be deciding what to have for dinner when he got back. He gave me a kiss goodbye, and I went upstairs to go and take my nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yup, they are having another boy and girl. I still have no idea in what to name them though. So if you happen to have any suggestions, please them in your review, :)
> 
> I had a reviewer ask me to have more lemons in my story, I like to point out that, in the A/N in the very first chapter, I said that I wasn’t sure if the story was going to have any at all. With that in mind, if you have read the story this far and were wanting smut throughout the whole thing, then this not the story for you. I really don’t get why after 19 chapters, well 20 now, I would get asked that.
> 
> I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. 
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, favored, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them! Also, thank you for your patience in waiting for me to get the chapters written and having my beta go over them for me to post.
> 
> With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.
> 
> Also I have Love and Kids up on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case it gets pulled from FFN.
> 
> https:// fictionpad . com / author / hapakids / stories / 412 / Love-and-Kids please remember to take the spaces out of the link.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.
> 
> https://www . facebook . com / groups / 167904153353542/


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I appreciate all reviews, faves, and followers. They tell me that you readers are liking my story.
> 
> I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta and teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps when I need it, and they both make my story look pretty. Much love to you both.
> 
> For those of you that have read Edward’s Rules… I will be continuing it, but not until after I have Love & Kids finished. I do not want to have to worry about updating two stories at once. As it is, the updates for L & K are sporadic enough. Can you imagine how it would be if I had two WIP’S going at the sametime?
> 
> FYI, if you don’t have anything nice or constructive to say, then keep it to yourself. If you don’t like my story, then don’t read it. I am not forcing anyone to do so.
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

 

I woke up feeling a little more energized than I have been feeling. After getting up from the bed, I walked into the bathroom. I did my business and washed my face.

As I was walking out of the bathroom, Edward was walking into the bedroom with a smoothie for me from Jamba Juice. I wrapped my arms around him the best that I could, in spite of my ever expanding stomach, and gave him a kiss before I took the cup from him.

“Hmm... thank you, baby! It’s just what I needed.” I was, afterall, a little bit hungry, and this would satisfy my hunger for now. “I was wanting to cook dinner for everyone tonight, since they are coming over anyway. So could we go to the store to get what we need, please?”

“What were you thinking of making, love?”

“Enchiladas casserole style. It’s easy to make and makes a lot,” I tell him.

“Sounds good to me. I also stopped by the store on the way home. The girls are doing a great job running the store. Rose even called some people about getting the area set up for the new children’s area.”

“Incredible! It sounds like Rose is doing an awesome job.”

“That she is. She also asked me if we would like her to take over the closing of the store. She also suggested that we look into getting a few more people to help out for the opening shifts. Alice is more than capable of running that for us, since she is already there early. I think they are wanting to see how well they can do without any of us there for longer than the two weeks that we were gone. Going by what Rose was saying, she and Alice were talking about it. Also, I think that Alice needs a little more help in the kitchen too.”

“Well, we can talk to them about it during dinner. As it is, we already know that I won’t be be doing too much soon. Hell, I’m already not doing much as far as the store goes. I can always do the ordering from home. I guess you are going to have look into hiring more people for the music department.”

“We still have time to fine tune things, but yeah, I’m going to need to. It seems like the store is running better then ever. I was also thinking that along with having Angie on board and implementing her ideas, we can also have a music program for the children. It would be the perfect time to get our kids involved in it as well.”

“OK, what time is it by the way?”

“Just a little bit after 3:30,” he says.

“Let me go put my other clothes back on, and then we can go to the store and pick up what we need for dinner and whatever else we need here at home.”

“I’ll meet you downstairs, love.”

I walked into the closet to change back into what I was wearing earlier, since I had changed into a tank and shorts to take my nap in. Once I was done putting my clothes back on, I went into the bathroom to spritz some body spray on, brush my hair, and to pull it into a ponytail so it wouldn’t be in my way. I also grabbed a sweater in case it got cold while we were doing our shopping. I then went to go search for Edward. 

I found him sitting inside my mini truck in the drivers seat. As soon as he saw me, he got out to open up the passenger door for me. After closing the door, I got into the passenger seat and just shook my head at him. Edward didn’t like me to do a lot of driving while I was pregnant, which I found out while we were expecting Andy. A few minutes later, we were at Stater Brothers to do our shopping. Edward helped me out and held my hand ‘till we got to the front of the store where he grabbed a shopping cart and headed inside where I was waiting for him.

 

~L & K~ ~ L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

Finally, we were home after spending about an hour and a half doing the grocery shopping. Edward brought in all the bags while I went to the bathroom. When I got back to the kitchen, there were bags everywhere. I started to separate what needed to be put into the pantry and what needed to be put into the fridge and the freezer. Edward came in with the last of the bags and started to help me by putting the things away, leaving out what was needed for dinner.

After Edward and I had a small snack to hold us over till we were able to eat dinner, we got started on prepping the food. Edward helped by cutting up the chicken for me, while I got the water started to cook the chicken in. I also got the enchilada sauce into a pot, so that I could have it ready to heat once the chicken was almost done and so that I could get the tortillas started. I also added the refried beans into another pot, so that I could get those heated up some as well.

Once Edward was done cutting the chicken up, I added it into the boiling water. Since I had some time while waiting for the chicken to cook, I decided to have a snack. “I’m going to have a snack. Would you like something to eat as well?” I ask Edward.

“No, I’m good. I can wait till we eat dinner. Besides, they are all due to be here in a little while.”

“OK, I’m just going to have some yogurt,” I tell him. I didn’t want to have a big snack and be full by the time we have dinner. 

“You sit. I’ll get it for you,” he tells me. So I do as I’m told and sit down at the island. He brings me the yogurt with a spoon and a water bottle.

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

My dad and Mama Sue showed up early with the kids. The twins were still sleeping, so they were put into their room to finish napping. Andy and Shay were in the family room, watching a movie to keep them occupied. Edward and Dad were with them to make sure that they didn’t get into anything. Edward also had the monitor for when the twins woke up from their nap. Sue and I were in the kitchen finishing up on making the enchiladas. In addition to the enchiladas, there was Spanish rice, guacamole, and chips and salsa.

Mama Sue set the table for me, while I got out the chips to be added to a bowl. I was also getting Andy and Shay’s dinner ready as well. I had saved some of the chickens for them to have for their dinner. I added it to the some of the Spanish rice and some corn.

While I was dishing up their food, Edward and my dad came in with them and the twins. They set the twins up in their highchairs and Andy and Shay at the island. Mama Sue sat with them to make sure that they didn’t fall out of the chairs. Edward got the twins’ dinner ready. I set Andy and Shay’s plates before them and got them some milk to drink.

Right after the kids were done eating, everyone else had shown up. Edward got the enchiladas out of the oven for me, and I put the chips and salsa into some bowls and set them on the table. We all sat down to eat after the kids were settled into the playroom with a movie. Edward had put up the gate at the top of the stairs so that they couldn’t get down the stairs by themselves and he had the volume on the monitor on high, so that we could hear them over all the talking that was going on while we were eating. 

 

Rose and Alice did the dishes once everyone was done eating. Mom and Mama Sue went to go check on the kids while I was basically deposited myself on one of the couches in the family room with the remote for the t.v. As I was looking for something for us to watch, the moms came back into the room. 

“The kids are all asleep. They didn’t get their baths, but we were able to get them into their pj’s,” mom said.

“That’s okay. They can always have one tomorrow,” I told them.

Edward and the rest of the men had walked into the room with all of the packages from our trip. I had no idea what they had been up too, but now I knew. Edward and Mom started going through everything and weedling out what we got for ourselves and what went to whom. Before everyone left to go home, they all got their gifts. Edward shooed me upstairs to get ready for bed after they all left and told me that he will lock up the house. While I was in the bathroom, Edward came into the room and started to get ready for bed.

“I haven’t told Dad about the truck yet. I want to surprise them with it. I’m also wanting to get it detailed, have the oil changed, and get it a tune up before we give it to them,” he tells me. “I’m going to have it all done tomorrow, so that we can give them the truck within the next few days.”

“Alright, sounds good to me,” I tell him and give him a kiss before getting into bed.

As soon as Edward is done getting ready for bed, he turns the lights off and gets himself settled on his side of the bed. He pulls me into him and gives me a kiss. I turn in his arms and settle down to fall asleep. Edward then places a kiss on my shoulder and tells me that he loves me and always will.

“Hmm... love you too,” I tell him as I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I still have no idea what to name the twins as of yet. So if you have any suggestions, please leave them in your review. Also, there are pics for some of the chapters in my group on Facebook.
> 
> I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. 
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, favored, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them! Also, thank you for your patience in waiting for me to get the chapters written and having my beta go over them for me to post.
> 
> With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.
> 
> Also I have Love and Kids up on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case it gets pulled from FFN.
> 
> https:// fictionpad . com / author / hapakids / stories / 412 / Love-and-Kids please remember to take the spaces out of the link.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.
> 
> https://www . facebook . com / groups / 167904153353542/


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get out. I had the urge to write, and then I thought I was sick. Come to find out, I had vertigo. I still had it while getting this chapter finished up. I did have the chapter started before the characters decided to stop talking to me. 
> 
> I appreciate all reviews, faves, and followers. They tell me that you readers are liking my story.
> 
> I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta and teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps when I need it, and they both make my story look pretty. Much love to you both.
> 
> For those of you that have read Edward’s Rules… I will be continuing it after I have Love & Kids finished. I do not want to have to worry about updating two stories at once. As it is, the updates for L & K are sporadic enough. Can you imagine how it would be if I had two WIP’S going at the same time?
> 
> FYI: If you don’t have anything nice or constructive to say, then keep it to yourself. If you don’t like my story, then don’t read it. I am not forcing anyone to do so.
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

 

The next morning we had breakfast with the babies. As we are eating, Edward tells me that Rose is going to be here to help me out while he is out getting the truck done. It’ll be fun to spend some time with Rose. He also told me not to worry about lunch for him since he will most likely be stopping off at B,B,B & M to make sure that everything is going good. He figures that while he’s that, he might as well eat. He’s also going to see when Angie can move. He wants to get back to working more before the babies get her. Having her here will mean that Edward won’t always have to take the kids with him all the time, not to mention the fact that she will be a big help with all of the babies. 

Rose showed up shortly after we were done eating. I was in the family room with the kids, and Edward was loading up the dishwasher with the breakfast dishes. I do have to say that I believe that I married one of the sweetest men on earth. Everyday he shows me how much he loves me and our babies.

Rose sat down next to me on the couch and asked how I was doing. I told her I was tired as usual but that is the case when one is pregnant with twins and already has four kids. She told me to take a nap whenever I need to and that she will keep an eye on the babies for me while Edward is gone. I told her that I was good for now. 

We talked about the menu changes that Alice wants to implement and how she has been on Pinterest whenever she gets a chance to be. I laughed at that. From what I’ve seen, Pinterest does have some good recipes as well as great ideas for the children’s area. I’m thinking that we need to do some craft projects with the older age groups that we will be having once the new area is done. We will need to run some ideas by Edward and Angie.

I had a great time with Rose and the babies. She even helped me make dinner for us, and I told her to have Em come on over for dinner as well. Plus, I missed my bear of a brother. We had a good time with them. Em had worn out the babies for us. Then again, he acts like a child himself at times. 

Edward walked in right as Rose was pulling the chicken casserole out of the oven. The recipe came courtesy of Pinterest. While Em was setting the table for us, Edward had texted me that he was on the way home from his parent’s house.

I told Edward that we should have his and Angie’s parents over for dinner one night soon, so that Angie could pick out her room. It would give us a chance to talk more about what needs to be done and about the ideas that I came up with for the children’s area. He told me that he would either call them later tonight or tomorrow morning.

After we ate to our hearts content, Edward and Emmett washed the dishes. Once they were done, Em and Rose helped to carry the babies to their rooms as they seemed to be out for the night. They left soon afterwards. 

Edward came back to where I was sitting on the couch in the family room and told me that he was going to go check on his emails into our home office. He was also going to call his parents before it got any later. He gave me a kiss before leaving to go to the office. 

As I was sitting there and rubbing my ever growing stomach I started to think about when I was little and meeting Edward and everyone else…

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ 

I remember how I met the love of my life, Edward Anthony Cullen, like it was just yesterday. Edward is five years older than I am. His sister, Rosalie Jayne Cullen, and his cousin, Mary Alice Brandon, are two of my best friends, along with my cousin, Jessica Anne Whitlock but I digress. This is suppose to be about how I met Edward. I was four years old, and it was the first day of school when I met Edward, Rose, and Alice. 

~Flashback~

 

~End of Flashback~

 

“What are you thinking about, my love? You are sitting there with a smile on your face and staring at nothing in particular,” Edward says to me.

“I was thinking about when we met and how we got together,” I tell him as he sits next to me and pulls me in my arms and gives me a kiss.

“Those were the best days of my life, including us getting married and having our babies,”

“Yes, they are, my sweetman!” 

“How about a nice soak and then some cuddle time?”

“Sounds good to me. How you spoil me so. I love you, Edward!”

“I love you too, Bella baby!” he told me and then gave me a sweet kiss.

He stood up and then helped me up from the couch. We walked up the stairs hand in hand. When we got to our bedroom, Edward had me sit down and told me to stay put. I did as he told me to. He walked into the bathroom and soon after I could hear the water running. It also smelled like he added one of my bath products to the water. He came back out and helped me off of the bed. He led me into the bathroom where he gave me a kiss and then started help me undress. As soon as he has my top off, he got on his knees and was pressing kisses to my stomach, telling the babies how much he loves them already. When I heard that, I could feel the tears starting. He stood up and took one look at me and said, “Happy tears?”

“Yes, my sweetman, happy tears,” I tell him.

He then proceeded to take off my pants and socks. He led me to the tub and helped me in. Once I was situated, he took off his clothes and joined me in the tub. I layed back against him with his arms around me. We talked about the babies and how we would need to set up a nursery for them soon.

When the water started to get cold and we looked like prunes, we got out. Edward got out first grabbed a towel and did a quick swipe down and then wrapped it around his waist. He then grabbed the other towel, helped me out, and then helped to dry me off. He told me to sit on the toilet and that he would be right back with something for me to sleep in. He walked back in and was wearing a pair of sleep pants. He had brought me one of his shirts and a pair of sleeping shorts for me as well as some panties for me to wear. He helped to get me dressed. We brushed our teeth and then got into bed for our cuddle time.

“Shall we see what is on tv?”

“We can do that.”

He grabbed the remote to turn the tv on. He opened up the guide to see what was on. We settled on watching The Blind Side. He put the remote down and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest. My eyes started to droop and then I was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is definitely on the short side. To read the flashback sequence you need to read Love and Kids: The Beginning Outtake. https: // www . fanfiction.net /s/9650232/1/ Love-and-Kids-The-Beginning   
>  Remove the spaces in the link to read the outtake.
> 
> I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. 
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, favored, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them! Also, thank you for your patience in waiting for me to get the chapters written and having my beta go over them for me to post.
> 
> With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.
> 
> Also I have Love and Kids up on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case it gets pulled from FFN.
> 
> https:// fictionpad . com / author / hapakids / stories / 412 / Love-and-Kids please remember to take the spaces out of the link.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.
> 
> https://www . facebook . com / groups / 167904153353542/


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning, do not read if you are extremely hungry or are craving Mexican food! I apparently am always making my beta hungry and torture her with all the mentionings of food… ^_^ Oh and I am evil for doing sooo according to her!
> 
> I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta and teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps when I need it, and they both make my story look pretty. Much love to you both.
> 
> For those of you that have read Edward’s Rules… I will be continuing it after I have Love & Kids finished. I do not want to have to worry about updating two stories at once. As it is, the updates for L & K are sporadic enough. Can you imagine how it would be if I had two WIP’S going at the same time?
> 
> FYI: If you don’t have anything nice or constructive to say, then keep it to yourself. If you don’t like my story, then don’t read it. I am not forcing anyone to do so.
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

 

The days seem to be flying by. The babies were doing well and are as healthy as can be. I have been getting plenty of rest. We have been getting help from our family, and Angie finally moved in in mid December. 

It was decided that Christma dinner (which just so happens to be tomorrow) would be held at our house, so that I could have all the comforts of home. Esme and Alice were going to be doing all of the cooking. They said that I could help while sitting at the kitchen island. Rose and Em did all the shopping for the feast and are storing anything that will not fit in our fridge or pantry. 

This got me thinking about the twins’ birthday that was coming up. We decided that, since they were born on New Year’s day and I was pregnant, we would have a low key celebration at home with our family. Since we were going to be going to Disneyland with my dad and Mama Sue, we would make that their big birthday celebration. The rest of the family would be joining us for dinner at Goofy’s Kitchen in the Disneyland Hotel. We planned on doing it on a Sunday. Alice and Rose will be closing the store early for the day. The customers have already been notified and a sign has been placed on the door, letting them know of the store closing early. 

Edward has been going to the store for a few hours a day and comes back with well wishes from our regular customers. They are always asking him how I am doing. Angie has been by the store as well and has gotten a general idea on what kind of lay out she wants done. We aren’t going to be doing anything in regards to that till the twins are born during the summer. I dread being that pregnant with the heat that we get, but it is what it is. Thank goodness for air conditioning.

I had decided that I had wanted to go to the store, just to see how things were going. With Angie’s help, Edward was getting the kids ready to go. Once I was ready myself, I made my way downstairs. Edward had the boys dressed in their Pink Floyd shirts with jeans and some black Chucks ,and he was dressed in a similar fashion with the exception of the boys’ Sully hoodies that they got while we were in Florida. They all looked so cute and adorable in their matching outfits. Angie had dressed the girls in their Minnie Mouse outfits and jackets. I have this feeling that we will be coming back with even more Disney items for the kids. I was getting excited to go there even though we had just been to Disney World. 

“Are you ready to go, love?” Edward asked me.

“Yes, I am. Are we still going by my dad’s and Mama Sue’s to take them the Expedition?”

“Yes, that is if you don’t have any problems driving it, or would you rather have Angie drive?”

I looked down to my ever expanding waist and told Edward, “I think it might be better to have Angie drive it,” I replied. Turning to Angie, I asked, “You don’t think you’ll have any problems driving it, do you?”

“I think I’ll be okay. I have driven Aunt Essie and Uncle Carlisle’s truck before and didn’t have any issues.”

“Alright, how about we get the car seats transferred to the van so that we can get going,” Edward said.

They went to the garage to transfer the car seats over while I made sure that we had everything that was needed for the kids and got their jackets on them. I got my jacket on as well. We had been having some really funky weather lately. We were actually having our winter weather this week, but other then that it’s been on the warm side. It’s too the point that I am not sure how to dress the kids let alone myself. Today was on the warmer side thank goodness, cause if not, I would not be venturing out with the kids. 

Edward came back inside and told me that we can get the kids into the van now. He grabbed Nate first along with Andy. I stayed inside with Nicci and Shay. Edward doesn’t want me to be picking the twins up anymore since I’m starting to show more and more. He came back inside after the boys were buckled into their car seats with Angie keeping an eye on them. He helped me up from the couch and then picked up Nicci while I held Shay’s hand. He also grabbed the diaper bag on our way out. I closed the door, before walking Shay over to the van. I noticed that Angie was in the truck readjusting everything to the way that she needed them.

Edward told me that I should go with Angie so that I could direct her to my dad’s. I gave him a kiss before getting into the truck with Angie. She pulled the truck out of the garage and Edward had closed the door as soon as she was clear of it. I told Angie about some of the things that I saw on Pinterest that I though that could be used for the store once the childrens area was up and running. She asked to take a look at them later on to get a better idea even though she already seemed to think that it might be something that could happen. Next thing I knew we were pulling into the driveway of my dad’s house. He looked like he was just about to leave to go to the station as well.

“Bells, has something happened? What are you doing here? Where’s Edward?” he said all in one breath.

“Breathe, Daddy. Edward is pulling up right now,” I told him just as Edward was pulling up in front of the house. 

“That’s one mighty big van,” my dad says.

“We kind of need it,” I tell him while rubbing my stomach.

“I guess you do, don’t you,” he says. “You still haven’t told me what brings you here.”

“Nothings wrong, Daddy. We just brought you a present.”

“A present, you don’t say. Well, let’s have it.”

Angie hands me the keys, and I give them to my dad with my arms spread wide and say ta da. He just looks at the keys and looks up at me and seems to be speechless and his mouth was hanging wide open. 

“The other day when you and Mama Sue stopped by and you had to bring both cars and you mentioning that you were thinking about getting an SUV so that you wouldn’t have to bring two cars anymore got me thinking. I talked it over with Bella. We want you to have the Expedition. I had it checked out and everything is in good running order. Since we had to get the van, it seemed pointless to keep it,” Edward told him. 

“You’re giving me the Expedition? DId I hear that right?” he asked all the while staring at us and then the truck and then back. He kept on doing that the whole time that I told him that were indeed giving it to him.

“Yes, Daddy, we are,” I tell him with a giggle, because his reaction was just too funny. I could hear Edward chuckling while Angie was giggling as well. 

“I don’t know what to say, kids,” he tells us.

“How about thank you,” we hear from behind my dad. We were so busy paying attention to my dad’s reaction that we hadn’t realized that Mama Sue had come out of the house. “I was starting to wonder why you hadn’t left so I came out to see what was going on.”

“You’re welcome,” both Edward and I say at the same time.

“Well, Dad, we have to get going. We will see you tomorrow at our house for dinner. Come by at around four or earlier if you want. Mama Sue, the girls along with Mama Essie will be at our house early tomorrow so if you two want to come by earlier than that is fine.”

“What about your mom and Phil?”

“They are actually on a cruise to the Bahamas at the moment. My mom wanted to be here for the twins birthday, so they decided to do the cruise for Christmas instead of New Year’s.”

“Ahhh, I see,” she said.”I can see her reasoning, and it does make some sense. It’s not like you planned on having them on that day in the first place,” she tells me.

“No, I most certainly did not,” I say with a smile, thinking about my babies who seem awfully quiet. 

“They fell asleep, love.” Edward said. “I saw the look on your face,” he tells me as I was about to ask him how he knew what I was going to ask.

“We’ll see you tomorrow. Let us know if you need us to get anything.” 

“Will do. See ya tomorrow,” we tell them.

Angie was already in the van, and Edward helped me into the passenger seat before getting in himself. He asked me if I wanted to get something to eat on the way to the store or just to eat there. I told him that we can just eat there.

Edward pulled into the pickup area for the food locations to drop off the kids, Angie, and me, since he was going to have to park the van on the roof of the parking structure. He had told the security team that we had gotten the van and where he was planning on parking it so that they wouldn’t have it towed. I’m sure that my dad would be telling the deputies the same thing as well. 

Nate and Nicci were placed into their stroller with Angie pushing it, and I held onto Andy and Shay’s hands as we made our way to the store. Rose must have seen us walking up to the doors as she held it open for us. I gave her a hug, and then we walked the kids to their playroom. The twins were still sleeping, so Angie and Rose laid them down. I gave each a kiss on their heads, before we left the room to go to the kitchen. Andy and Shay both sat down at their table.

“Good morning, Bella!”

“Morning, Ali!

“Edward called on the way to your dad’s to let me know that you all would be here today. I made pancakes for Andy and Shay. For the rest of you, I made some breakfast burritos with ham and potatoes.”

“Yum! If the pancakes are ready for the kids, they can have them while we wait for Edward.”

“Ok, let me go get them.” She plated up their pancakes on their special plates along with some yogurt and fruit. She then handed me a bowl with some yogurt, fruit, and granola added to it.

“Thanks, Ali!”

“You’re welcome! Angie, would you like some as well?”

“Yes, please, it does look delicious.”

Edward walked in just as Ali gave Angie her bowl of yogurt. She then proceeded to make the breakfast burritos for the rest of us.

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

 

We spent a few hours at the store, before Edward had decided that I needed to be at home to rest. Plus, we had saw Tammy who was there to see what new had come in and to buy some magazines for the reception area, just as we were about to leave to get some lunch on the way home. I told her that Edward had decided that I was there at the store long enough and were on the way home. As I was talking to her, he told me that he was going to go get the van. He didn’t want me to be walking all the way to where he had parked the van. Angie told me that she was going to take the twins out to the van since she saw Edward pull up. I told Tammy and the girls a good bye as well as a Merry Christmas and walked out with Andy and Shay just as Edward was coming in to get me. 

We had gotten Togo’s for lunch to eat at home. Angie and I stayed in the van with the kids while Edward went in to get our food. As soon as we got back to the house, I made a beeline for the bathroom. I went to the kitchen as soon as I was done and found the kids all sitting at the table. Angie was feeding the twins while Edward was putting Andy and Shay’s food on some plates for them. He handed them to me, and I took the plates to the table and placed them before the kids. Edward came to the table with the rest of our food. As soon as I was done eating I was told to go upstairs and take a nap. I didn’t argue one bit and did as I was told.

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

I woke up a few hours later to a grumbling stomach. “I take it that you two are hungry,” I say to the babies. I got up and went to use the bathroom, before going downstairs to see what we are going to be having for dinner. I found Edward playing with the kids in the family room. He was laying down on the floor and the kids were climbing all over him. It was just way too cute for me not to take a video of them like that. Just then my stomach growled, and it was so loud that he heard it from where he was.

“Are my babies hungry?” he asked.

“Yesh,” came from Shay while Andy also said yes at the same time as her.

“What would my babies like for dinner?” Edward asked while chuckling since the question was more so towards me. 

“Chipotle sounds really good right now. Andy and Shay, would you like some chicken tacos?” 

“Yesh, Mama. Tacos, yummy,” Shay says, and Andy is nodding his head.

“Ok, Chipotle it is,” Edward says.

“Get Andy and Shay the taco kits with the flour tortillas, chicken, white rice, and black beans. I’ll take a bowl with chicken, white rice, black beans, lettuce, cheese, and corn. Also get a side of corn for the Andy and Shay,” I tell Edward.

“Daddy, can I go with you?” Andy asks.

“Sure, buddy, let’s go. Shay, do you want to go with us too, or do you want to stay back with Mommy, Nate, and Nicci?”

“Stay with mama and babies,” she tells him.

“We will be back as soon as we can. Hopefully, it won’t be that busy.”

“Daddy, we take vroom vroom?” Andy asks.

I look at Edward and raise an eyebrow. He just gives me a smirk and turns to Andy. “You want to go in the Mustang?” Andy nods his head. “We can take the Mustang,” he tells him. I just shake my head at them. I know that Edward wouldn’t do anything to endanger any of our kids let alone myself while he has them in the Mustang. I just think that it’s going to be a tight fit with his car seat in the back, but knowing Edward, he will put it on the passenger side with the front seat pulled all the way forward. Before he leaves with Andy, he gives all the babies and me a kiss. 

“Shay, you help mommy with Nate and Nicci, okay?”

“Yesh, Daddy,” she tells him and gives him a hug and a kiss.

“Alright, let’s go, buddy.”

“Bye, Mama.”

“Bye, my little man,” I tell him after he lets me give him a hug and a kiss, before he runs out of the room with Edward right behind him.

While waiting for them to come back, I sat down on the couch with Shay while the twins sit in their little chairs. I put on the Disney Junior for them. Shay snuggled into my side with a hand on my stomach. Just then, there was a kick right where she had her hand, and she giggled when she felt it. She left her hand there and was looking at my stomach, and you could just barely see where one of the babies was kicking or punching. She just kept on giggling and was saying again over and over. These are the moments that I live for, my babies being happy and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is longer than the previous chapters. Love and Kids is coming to the end really soon. I’m not sure how many chapters are going to be left, I just know that the ending is going to be happening soon.
> 
> I am contributing to two different causes that are coming up. The first one is for Fandom for Christy. http:// fgb4christy . blogspot . com/ Take out the spaces for the link to get to the site. I am using what is supposed to be a short story for this. I have combined the first two chapters of it to make it a one shot for this cause. I will be posting the one shot when we are allowed to do so, and then I will be posting the two chapters separately once I post it as a WIP. 
> 
> The other cause that I am contributing to is Fandom for Soldiers http:// fandom4soldiers . wordpress . com/ The same thing applies. Remove the spaces for the link to get to the site. For this I am submitting an outtake for Love and Kids. The outtake won’t be posted till we are allowed to post our contributions. Check out these two fandom cause and donate if you can to get the compilations. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, but please don’t be rude about it or tell me how my characters should be.
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, favored, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them! Also, thank you for your patience in waiting for me to get the chapters written and having my beta go over them for me to post.
> 
> With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.
> 
> Also I have Love and Kids up on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case it gets pulled from FFN.
> 
> https:// fictionpad . com / author / hapakids / stories / 412 / Love-and-Kids please remember to take the spaces out of the link.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.
> 
> https://www . facebook . com / groups / 167904153353542/


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning: Do not read if you are extremely hungry or are craving Mexican food! I am apparently always making my beta hungry and torture her with mentioning food… ^_^ Oh, and I am evil for doing so... according to her!
> 
> I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta and teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps when I need it, and they both make my story look pretty. Much love to you both.
> 
> For those of you that have read Edward’s Rules… I will be continuing it after I have Love & Kids finished. I do not want to have to worry about updating two stories at once. As it is, the updates for L & K are sporadic enough. Can you imagine how it would be if I had two WIP’S going at the same time?
> 
> FYI: If you don’t have anything nice or constructive to say, then keep it to yourself. If you don’t like my story, then don’t read it. I am not forcing anyone to.
> 
> There is a time jump from the ending of the last chapter to this one, just to move the story along. 
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

The kids had a fun time for the twin’s birthday. Everyone also got something for Andy and Shay so that they wouldn’t feel left out. I swear the family just loves to spoil my babies. Maybe Ali and Rose should start having some of their own so that their babies could get spoiled as well. Rose was here helping me pack for our trip to Disneyland. Angie was keeping the kids occupied while we were doing so.

“Hey, Bella, I think that you might need to go through the kids clothes. Some of them look like they don’t even fit them anymore,” Rose tells me.

“I know. It’s going to have to wait till we are back from Orange County though,” I tell her as I’m packing the suitcase that Edward and I will be sharing. Thank goodness we have the huge ones that we can share and the fact that all of the kids’ clothes could go into one suitcase as well. They sure did come in handy when we went to Florida, even though we came back with more suitcases than what we left with. I was just about done with the packing when Rose came into our bedroom.

“Do you need any help?” she asked.

“No, I’m just about done,” I tell her as my stomach starts to growl. “These babies are forever hungry.” I say as my stomach growls again. I put the last of the items in the suitcase and zip it up. 

“Mama, I’s hungwy,” Shay tells me.

“Me, too!” I tell her. “Let’s go see if Aunty Angie and Andy are hungry too, okay?” I ask her as I take her hand, and we walk to the playroom. “Are you two ready for some lunch?”

“Yeah, we are. Andy was telling me he was hungry while Shay was going to get you.”

“What shall we have for lunch, my love bugs?”

“Mama, I want nugs,” Andy says.

“Shay, would you like some chicken nuggets too?”

“Yesh, nugs.”

“Where is everyone?” Edward called from downstairs.

“Daddy’s home,” yells Andy as he goes running towards the stairs. 

“Don’t you dare go running down the stairs, Andrew Anthony. Walk down them,” I tell him. He does as he was told. I then turned to Angie and Rose who were each holding one of the twins. “Shall we go downstairs then?” I asked, and they both nodded their heads. I walked down the stairs with Shay. 

“Daddy, I want nugs. Can I please have nugs,” Andy is telling Edward.

“I’s want nugs too,” Shay tells him.

“Nugs, huh? What does mama want to eat?”

“McDonalds is fine. I’ll have the Sweet Chili Chicken McWrap.”

“Angie and Rose, what would you like from McDonalds?”

“I’ll have the same as Bella,” Angie tells him.

“I’ll have the Chicken and Ranch McWrap,” Rose tells him.

“Daddy, I’s go with you?” Shay asks him.

“You can go with me, my little princess,” he tells her. “Love, I’m going to take your truck.”

“Ok, I’m fine with that. It needs to be driven anyway,” I tell him. “We’ll get the twins fed and down for their naps while you are gone.”

“Sounds good,” he tells me, before he gives me a kiss and kisses the twins and Andy goodbye.

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

 

My dad and Mama Sue met us at our house. This time around Em had to keep an eye on both of our houses. My dad even had his deputies keeping an eye on both of our houses. He helps Edward load up the van while Sue, Angie, and I get the kids all buckled up into their car seats. I checked the diaper bag one last time to make sure that we have everything. I reminded Edward that we had to stop by Target on the way to the freeway to pick up some more food and diapers for the twins as well as snacks for me, since I seem to be always hungry. 

We got an early start as it is, and the kids were still half asleep. As soon as Edward was driving down our street, they are all asleep. Sue and my dad stayed in the van with them and just told us to get whatever was needed, while Angie went in with us. We figured out that we would just eat brunch after we were checked into the Disneyland Hotel.

Edward and I had a hard time in deciding which room we wanted to stay in. I wanted it to be kid friendly. Although I really wanted to stay in the FairyTail Suite, we decided to go with the Mickey Mouse Penthouse. The kids are going to love the suite, I thought. 

Once we were done at Target, Edward got onto the five south, going towards Downtown L.A. to get to Disneyland. We did hit the early morning rush, but we eventually made it there. Edward pulled up to the Valet, he got out after he put the van into park and told the person that came up to him that we would need help with the luggage. He helped me out while my dad, Sue, and Angie got the kids out of their seats. On the drive over we had decided that we wanted to go to Downtown Disney instead of going straight to any of the parks. Since we were going to be here for a week, we could visit them at our leisure.

“Edward, we might as well just leave the stroller for the twins in the van since we are going to be coming right back out after we get somewhat settled in to the suite,” I tell him.

“That’s a good idea, love.”

 

~L &K~ ~L &K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~  
`

 

Once we got to Downtown Disney, we decided to eat at the ESPN Zone. Andy and Shay were going to share the kids Mini Cheeseburger with the apple slices and caramel and juice to drink. Edward and I both decided to get the Classic Burger with fries. Sue wanted to try the Salmon BLT with the house salad, and Angie thought that sounded good as well. It did to me too, but I was wanting a burger. My dad ordered the Mini Tacos with the house salad.

Sue and Angie fed Nicci and Nate while we were waiting for our food. My dad was amazed at how many tv’s they had. It’s definitely a place for a person that is into sports. They even have a store there so that people can either take a look while waiting to be seated or to shop at when they are done. The food was delicious. I told Edward that we had to come back during dinner time, before we back home. I figured that Em and Jasper would like it here too. 

“Since the gang is coming down on Sunday and they’re going to be with us all day, why don’t we come back here for dinner that day and do the twins birthday celebration for lunch. That way they won’t be as tired,” I told Edward.

“That sounds like a plan to me. Before we leave here, I’ll make the reservations for us so that we don’t have to worry about it on Sunday.”

 

“Alrighty,” I tell him.

Once we were done eating, we decided to walk around Downtown Disney. We wanted it to be more of a relaxing day after the drive down to Orange County from Santa Clarita Valley. For it to be in the middle of winter it sure was pretty warm out. I think we had maybe three weeks of what is suppose to be our winter weather, but other than that it’s been really hot out. It almost feels like it’s early summer weather for us.

We start off in layers and then start shedding them throughout the day. We had to pack a little of everything since we don’t know if it’s going to be hot or cold. As we were walking around wandering through the stores, I had to take off my jacket. We even took the hoodies off of the kids and stuck all of them into the basket of the stroller.

“Daddy, look, vroom vroom,” Andy says while jumping up and down and pointing all at the same time.

We all turn to see what had Andy all excited and saying vroom vroom, which I know he uses for the Mustang. What I thought was just a car store ended up being a build it yourself remote control car store. The store is called RIDEMAKERZ. We walked in, and it’s a boys dream come true. Even my Edward as well as my dad were acting like they were a kid themselves. You get to pick out everything that you want when you build the car, everything from the model to the engine to the rims and tires. Needless to say, even though Andy is a little too young to have remote control cars, he still came out with a few.

I told Edward that I was going to take Shay to the Build-A-Bear store and that we would meet him there. Shay came out with a white Hello Kitty with clothes, shoes, and accessories for it. I found a caramel color dog for Andy with some clothes, shoes, and sunglasses. He was getting as much as Shay but just enough for him to change the clothes on it if he wanted too. I also found some smaller ones for the twins. I got a monkey and pink bear with hearts on it for them. They even had clothes for them, so I picked out an outfit for each one. By the time that Edward and my dad showed up with Andy, I was starting to feel tired.

“Tired, love?” Edward asked me when he found us. He wrapped his arms around me best as he could and gave me a kiss.

“Hmm... yeah I am,” I told him and snuggled into his arms.

“We’ll head back to the room, but Andy saw the Lego store.”

“Okay, let’s go there on the way back to the van then,” I say.

We made our way to go pay for all the items that we were getting. We went to the Lego store and both Andy and Shay had a field day in it. We told them both that I was tired and that we would come back in before we went back home. As soon as I sat down in the van, I let out a sigh and a yawn. My dad, Sue, and Angie got the kids into their seats fairly quickly while Edward was putting the stroller and all of our bags into the back of the van. I must of fell asleep on the way back, because when I woke up, I was on a bed. It seemed to be fairly quiet in the suite. I found a note by my bed.

Love,

Yes, you fell asleep in the van, and I carried you up to the suite. Got quite a few looks by the way, and some of the women seemed to be wondering why their husbands don’t do that for them. I saw several of them wack their husbands in the head. Now before you start saying you are too heavy for me to carry you all the way to the suite.. I have to say that I did not pull one muscle, and that you are not too heavy at all. So get that out of your head.

Since the kids weren’t tired at all by the time we got back to the room, we have taken them down to the pool. I think with all the sleeping they did on the way down hasn’t helped them in taking a nap. So we wanted to tire them out so that they would sleep tonight. We will be back up into the room shortly before we have dinner.

Love you with all of my heart, 

Edward

That man never fails to make me love him more and how I do love him so, I thought.

I looked at the time on my phone, and it said that it was almost four p.m. I got up out of the bed and went to go use the bathroom. I also decided to freshen up a bit and change my clothes for dinner. 

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

The days flew by and next thing we knew it was time to head back home which we did after having lunch. We did the twins’ birthday celebration lunch at Goofy’s Kitchen. Who can say no to a buffet? I know that I can’t. The kids loved it there so much that we ate there a few more times. I was right in the fact that Em and Jasper would like the ESPN Zone. Angie was a great help to us on this trip. Some of the days Edward and I would stay back at the suite and just have some lazy days while, dad, Sue, and Angie took the kids to either Disneyland or California Adventure. Of course we left Orange County with more than what we went there with. My dad and Sue seemed to have a good time as well. I think it was a much needed vacation for them even though they were with the kids most of the time.

The drive back home wasn’t all that bad, and the kids even fell asleep. But I was tired by the time Edward pulled into the driveway. Em and Rose must of heard the van pull up since they came out of their house right when Edward put it into park. Em helped me out and gave me a hug. He sent me on my way. He told me to go lay down and get some rest and said that he and Rose will help with the kids and all the luggage and bags.

I walked right on up to our room, went to the bathroom, changed into something more comfortable, and laid down on the bed and fell right asleep. When I woke up, it was almost dark out. I couldn’t hear anyone about upstairs, so I figured they were all downstairs. I went to use the bathroom once again before making my way downstairs to see about dinner.

I found everyone in the family room, even Em and Rose. Edward was on the couch with all of the kids around him and all five of them were passed out. Em and Rose saw me and motioned me to the kitchen. They told me that they all had dinner already and asked if I was hungry which I was. Of course, Em was too. So he and I ate what Rose made while they caught me up on what had happened while I was taking my nap.

Dad and Sue had left pretty much right after we got here. Em and Edward took the kids to the backyard to play, and Rose went to the store to the fixing for dinner. She made burritos and even made some mini ones for the kids which she said they loved. Apparently, Edward and the kids conked out about fifteen minutes before I came down. After both Em and I were done eating, Em started to take the kids to their rooms, and Rose did the dishes. I got Edward up and told him to go to bed while Em made sure that the house was locked up for us, and I saw them out. 

I got right back into bed with Edward and fell right back to sleep wrapped up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This ended up being on the longer side. Love and Kids is coming to the end really soon. I’m not sure how many chapters are going to be left. I just know that the ending is going to be happening soon.
> 
> I am contributing to two different causes that are coming up. The first one is for Fandom for Christy. http:// fgb4christy . blogspot . com/ take out the spaces for the link to get to the site. I am using what is suppose to be a short story for this. I have combined the first two chapters of it to make it a one shot for this cause. I will be posting the one shot when we are allowed to do so and then will be posting the two chapters separately once I post it as a WIP. The other cause that I am contributing to is Fandom for Soldiers http:// fandom4soldiers . wordpress . com/ same thing applies remove the spaces for the link to get to the site. For this I am submitting an outtake for Love and Kids. The outtake won’t be posted till we are allowed to post our contributions. Check out these two fandom cause and donate if you can to get the compilations. 
> 
> I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, but please don’t be rude about it or tell me how my characters should be.
> 
> I’d like to thank all that have reviewed, favored, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them! Also, thank you for your patience in waiting for me to get the chapters written and having my beta go over them for me to post.
> 
> With the exception of Bell’s Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.
> 
> Also I have Love and Kids up on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case it gets pulled from FFN.
> 
> https:// fictionpad . com / author / hapakids / stories / 412 / Love-and-Kids please remember to take the spaces out of the link.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.
> 
> https://www . facebook . com / groups / 167904153353542/


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I appreciate all reviews, faves, and followers. They tell me that you readers are liking this story little story of mine.
> 
> Well, this is the last chapter of Love and Kids. It took about two years, but I can at least say that I did completed it. I can finally hit the complete button. Which I think I will do so once I have the outtake up. More details on that in the bottom A/N.
> 
> Much love to flamingpen18 for being my beta and teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. and not only that, but encouraging me to not only write this story of mine, but being not only my friends, but my sisters as well! Love you both so much, more than words could probably say… I'd also like to thank Mina Rivera for making my new banner and book cover when all I did was as her for the one for my contribution to the Fandom 4 Soldiers, which if you have donated to will be sent out on New Year's Day.
> 
> All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended.

B POV

 

Time has been flying by so much so that I am ready to pop these babies out. Okay, it's more like it feels that way. I can no longer see my feet and haven't been able to do so for quite a few months. I waddle when I walk and need help getting up from the bed, the couch, or a chair. I pretty much just lounge around all day either reading, watching tv or a movie, or I'm surfing the internet. Thank goodness for Angie, because I wouldn't know how we would've gotten along without her. Esme has also been coming over almost everyday to help out as well. My mom comes over about once a week with Phil when they are able to. Edward has been going to into the store for a few hours a day. So that leaves the closing for Alice and Rose, who has been stepping up big time lately. Em and Jasper help them out as much as they can.

One Sunday, they all came over at various times during the day to help decorate the nursery, once we had picked out which room we were going to be using. At least Angie's room was downstairs. She pretty much had the first floor to herself. She would also go by the store every once in awhile to check out the progress of the children's area. She would usually do that while Edward was home or if Esme was over. Angie was also trying to teach Andy and Shay shapes, so that they know them already for when they start Kindergarten. She also said that she was going to teach Andy to read after he turned four. My babies are getting so big, I thought. Cue the tears… freakin' hormones, I tell ya.

Alice has been sending food over with either Edward, Angie, or Rose. She feels that's her way of contributing, since she can't be over all the time. Each family member has been a blessing to us. My dad and Mama Sue come over all the time too. Between them and Mom and Daddy CC, they have been taking the babies home about once a week, just so that Angie can get a break and lets Edward and I have some alone time as well.

Edward has also been bringing home gifts everyday for the twins from our regulars at the store. It's something that they started when I had Andy. They would also get something for the others as well so that they wouldn't feel left out. That had me in tears. I sent back a bunch of thank you cards with Edward one day, and Alice gave them a free meal on the house to those that have left gifts for the babies with our blessings to do so.

"Mama, I's hungwy," Shay tells me as she is tapping me on my leg,

"Me, too my lovebug," I tell her. "Where's daddy?"

"I's go get him," she says and runs out of the room yelling, "Daddy!"

I sat there, shaking my head at her all the while laughing. She came back in while tugging Edward into our bedroom by his hand.

"My little princess here tells me that you are both hungry," he says.

I just nod my head at the same time that my stomach starts to grumble.

"What would my babies like to eat," he says in amusement. We learned a few months ago that if I don't eat right away that it sounds like I have a bear in my stomach.

"Oggi's Stix and a Chicken Caesar Salad," I tell him.

"Stix, Stix," Shay says.

"Stix it is," Edward says. "What kind would you like, love?"

"Cheese is good with me and the same for Andy and Shay. Angie and I will feed the twins after you leave to get the food."

"Sounds good. I'll just go and phone the order in and leave a few minutes, before it is ready to be picked up."

"Hmm... okay," I tell him and give him a hug and a kiss. "Come on, Shay, let's go see what Angie and my other lovebugs are doing."

"Cowlers, mama," she tells me.

"Whatcha coloring, my lovebug,"

"Fowlers, wots of them. Thems pwetty mama," she says.

"I'm sure they are."

After we had finished eating , dishes out in the dishwasher with it running, and the food put away, Edward sent me upstairs to relax in the tub. Of course, he had to help me into it. Once he had me settled into the tub, he handed me the book that I have been reading here and there. While I laid there soaking and let the water relax my body, Edward went to go give the kids their baths and get them ready for bed. I was very sleepy by the time he came and helped me out of the tub. He dried me off lovingly and helped me into a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out for the count.

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

Edward and I were at my last doctor's visit, before I had my C-Section. It was decided that I would have them by C-Section. Tammy and I decided that I would also have my tubes tied at the same time. I guess Edward lucked out this time as he was suppose to be getting a vasectomy. 

Whenever he would piss me off, I would threaten to make the appointment for it, but I never did so. It didn't work after the decision was made that I was going to be having a C-Section. Tammy said that I was right on track and the babies were a decent size. Well, I should hope so. I feel as big as a house at times, and I am always hungry like right now. Thank goodness that we were almost done so that we could go get some lunch. Tammy was laughing as she sent us on our way, telling me to feed the bear in my stomach.

"What would my babies like to have for lunch?" Edward asks me.

"Hmm... Sam's Flaming Grill sounds really good. I've been wanting some hummus all day."

"Okay, how about we swing by there and get the food to go," he says. "That way we are at home if you decide that you wanted to lay down."

"Alrighty, let's go get some lunch. I want the Beef Shawarma."

"Sounds really good to me," Edward says.

While Edward went to get our lunch, I waited in the only truck since I couldn't really get in and out of the Mustang anymore. I had phoned our order in while we were on the way there. A few minutes later, Edward came out, and we were on the way home.

He helped me out of the truck. I made my way into the house with Edward right behind me with our lunch. I grabbed a couple of water bottles from the fridge, before I set my purse down on the island. It wasn't even officially summer, yet it felt like it. We had made sure that the air conditioner was turned off before we left the house earlier.

I sat down on the couch in the family room with Edward's help. He set a t.v. tray in front of me since I couldn't lean forward and have my food on the coffee table. They sure did come in handy. I ate all of my food and some of Edward's as well. I so can't wait till these babies come out so that I am not always eating all the time. After Edward went to throw our trash away and put the t.v. trays away as well, I laid down on the couch with my feet in Edward's lap. He put on an episode of the Big Bang Theory that we had recorded. We recently got into it after hearing so much about it. That show was just way too hilarious at times.

I must have fell asleep sometime during one if the episodes that we had recorded, because next thing I knew someone was poking me. I heard Edward tell Andy to let me continue sleeping as I needed all the rest that I could get. He told Edward okay and then he gave me a kiss on my cheek and told me he loved me. He even gave my stomach a kiss too. My son is going to be just like his daddy when he is older. I smiled a little smile when I thought about that. I could feel Edward close by.

"I know you're awake love," he tells me and gives me a kiss.

"Hmm..." I hum. "What time is it, and can you help me up?" I realised that I was laying down on the couch.

"It's around five. Mom and dad just got here with Andy and Shay. Angie is on the way back home. Mom wants to know if we want to have dinner with them," he tells me as he is helping me off the couch.

"That sounds good. We haven't had dinner with them for a while."

"Mom was hoping you would say that since they went to the store on the way over and got the fixings for dinner. In fact, I think dad is still bringing stuff out of their truck. I'm going to go and help him. Andy and Shay are in the kitchen with mom."

"Okay, baby!" I say as I snuggle into him as best as I could with my ever growing stomach. Just then, both babies had decided to use me as a punching bag. It was like they knew that I was in their daddy's arms. It never failed. Every time I was in his arms, they would let us know that they were there.

Edward let go of me and got down on his knees and gave my stomach loving kisses. "I love you my babies. Be nice to mama and stop using her as a punching bag," he told them and gave my stomach one more kiss before standing back up. He gave me a kiss and helped me into the kitchen and made sure that I was sitting down before he went out the garage to help his dad with the rest of the groceries.

"Hi, Mom and my love bugs," I say.

"Oh, Bella, how are you doing?" Mama Essie asks.

"I'm ready to have these two. I feel like I'm ready to pop."

"I'm sure you do. So from my understanding, Rose and Emmett and are going to be staying here with Angie and the kids when the time comes, right?"

"That's the plan, and Alice will be holding down the fort over at the store with Tanya. Katie said that she would come back and help close the store once she is down with her classes. Apparently, she isn't taking that many classes this time around and wants to make more hours at the store ,and Jasper said that he would help out as well. I think Jessie is going to be helping out while Edward is at home with us. I think she's looking for a change in the job front."

"Sounds like all the bases are covered," she says.

"Yup, and my mom is going to be at the hospital with Sue and you as well. So what's for dinner?"

"For the kids, I'm going to make some pizza balls. It's a recipe that I found online. I made it for them a while back, and they really liked them. I'm going to make a lot of them and put the rest in the freezer. All that needs to be done is for one of you to pop them into the microwave for whenever you give it to them. I found a recipe on Pinterest. You all got me hooked on that site. So anyway, it's a Chicken Alfredo Baked Ziti. I also wanted to try the Pesto, Chicken and Provolone flatbread recipe that I found on there as well and was thinking of making Cheesy pesto bread that Alice made a while back."

"That all sounds so yummy. I'm hoping that you pinned all of those recipes that you found and can I get the one for the pizza balls?"

"I'm already ahead of you. I emailed it to all of you. Now would you like a snack while I'm getting dinner ready?"

"Yes, please!"

"What would you like?"

"I got it, Mom. Bella likes apple slices with strawberry Greek yogurt," Edward said. He had just walked in with Daddy CC right behind him, and they were both loaded down with bags. Andy and Shay were coloring the whole time that I was talking to Mama Essie. As soon as Edward and Daddy CC were done taking all of the groceries out of the bag, Edward got me my snack.

Angie and the twins were back at the house when the last bag was emptied out so Dad went to go help her with the twins. Angie stayed back in the kitchen with us to help Mom out. The smells coming from the oven were making me hungry again.

Everything was delicious and very filling. Mom made so much that there was even leftovers for us. Mom and Dad went home after all the dishes were done and put away and the kids had their baths. They were asleep as soon as their heads had hit the pillow. Edward helped me up the stairs after we said goodnight to.

"Would you like to take a shower, love?"

"Yes, please," I tell him.

Edward helped me out of clothes and into the shower after it was at the right temperature and got in with me after he got undressed. He washed and conditioned my hair. He then soaped me up lovingly. Then cleaned himself up before he got out. While I was waiting for him to dry off and to help me do so, I stood under the shower spray. Just as I was about to turn the water off, I felt a big gush of water between my legs.

"Edward," I screeched. "I think my water just broke."

He came running over to me. He helped me out and dried me off. He sat me down on the toilet. "Let me go throw some clothes on while I call 911. I don’t want to take any chances of you having the babies in the car. I'll get you some clothes as well."

Angie came into our bathroom to help me get dressed. Edward must have texted her something, because I didn't hear him yell for her. Soon after, the EMT's were here to help me onto a gurney. They loaded me up into the ambulance. As they were doing so, I saw Em and Rose standing in the doorway with Angie. Edward got in the back with me as soon as they had me settled in. "I'll call everyone else once you are settled in at the hospital," Edward told me and gave my head a kiss.

A few minutes later, we were not only at the hospital, but I was on the way up to have my C-Section. Edward had called Tammy at some point and she had met us there and got the OR ready while waiting for us to get there. Apparently, she was at the hospital already. They prepped me for the C-Section while we were waiting for the anesthesia to kick in. Edward was by my head and holding onto my hand. He never did have time to call anyone, but I figured that either Rose, Em, or Angie would have. About an hour later, we had the shock of our lives. While we knew that we were having twins, we didn't know he was hiding between his brother and sister and that I was pregnant with triplets. Every time I had an ultrasound done, there was no indication that I was having three babies.

"Edward, I'm going to kill you. It was bad enough when I thought we were having twins, but triplets… Now we need three of everything," I yelled at him. He just stood there with the biggest grin on his face. Tammy and the nurses were just laughing at us the whole time. Well, Tammy had to stop laughing so that she could finish up with me. "What are you smiling about?" I continued to yell at him. I called him every name in the book that I could think of. "Now we need three names," I said once I had calmed down. I reached for Edward's hand once I felt like I wasn't going to murder him anymore. "Three babies, Edward, three."

"I know, love. I'm so happy. I feel like I could burst. Thank you, love, for making me the happiest man on earth."

We were settled into my room with the babies. Edward was holding his little sweetpea. He has been calling her that as soon as he was able to get his hands on her. "We need to give you a name, sweetpea," he said.

"I thought that we settled on London Charlize?" I asked him.

"London Charlize Cullen it is. What about the boys?"

One had a blue cap on, and the other had a green one on. "Liam Hale which we already had picked out. I think baby boy in blue is fitting for that name, and baby boy in green I say… Let me think about this. How about Landon Carlisle?"

"Liam Hale Cullen and Landon Carlisle Cullen, I love it!"

"Welcome to the family Liam, London, and Landon," Edward and I say as we give each of the babies a kiss on their foreheads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to thank everyone that has read and enjoyed this little story of mine!  
> I am contributing to the Fandom for Soldiers fandom4soldiers . wordpress remove the spaces for the link to get to the site. For this I am submitting an outtake for Love and Kids. The outtake won't be posted till we are allowed to post our contributions. Check out this fandom cause and donate if you can to get the compilations. The outtake for Love and Kids will take place shortly after the triplets were born.
> 
> I'd like to thank all that have reviewed, favored, and and followed Love and Kids.  
> It is all greatly appreciated for all of you to have join me on this journey with my Bella and Edward.
> 
> With the exception of Bell's Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.  
> Also I have Love and Kids up on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case it gets pulled from FFN.
> 
> fictionpad author / hapakids / stories / 412 / Love-and-Kids please remember to take the spaces out of the link.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.  
> www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/


	26. Outtake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my submission for the Fandom for Soldiers
> 
> Title: Love and Kids Outtake  
> Pen name: hapakids  
> Fandom: Twilight  
> Pairing/Characters: Edward/Bella  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: As per my beta, you’re going to want to eat something before reading. It seems that I torture her with all the food mentioned, and I make her hungry. ^_^  
> Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with her characters. Any places that are mentioned belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement intended.  
> Beta: flamingpen18  
> Pre-readers: teamhotmen  
> Banner by: Mina Rivera  
> Summary: Bella and Edward had the perfect life. They had a beautiful home and four gorgeous kids. All of that is about to change when Bella finds out that Edward had lied to her about getting a vasectomy. See where their adventure called ‘life’ goes.

B POV

 

I don’t think that the shock has worn off of everyone since I had triplets. Although it does explain why I was always hungry. 

Edward had sent out Rose and Em to pick up another bassinet and car seat for us, while I was still in the hospital, waiting to get the all clear for myself and the triplets. We had gotten rid of the ones that we had for Nicci and Nate. I told Edward that it was a really good thing that we had gotten the van, and he agreed with me.

Edward had stayed with me and the triplets the whole time that we were there in the hospital. Besides my dad, Mama Sue, my mom, Phil, Esme, Carlisle, and Rose and Em, everyone else had decided to wait till we were settled at home to come and see the newest members of the Cullen household. I was amazed that Alice had waited so long, but I found out that the store has been really busy.

After we came back from our Disneyland trip, Mama Essie had helped Edward with the nursery. I got to help pick out the colors and the bedding for the cribs. The cribs are being made to look like they are part of a carousel. Edward had to call the company to let them know that it needed to be big enough to fit three cribs, not two like we had originally thought. Thank goodness they had only started on the horses and not the base. We knew it would take a while for them to complete it, but we were told that once the horses were done, it wouldn’t take them that long to finish it. We had decided to use a sea blue for the main color. The bedding for London is going to be flowers and the bedding for Liam and Landon is going to be of monkeys. 

Shay was fascinated with the babies as soon as we got home. Nate and Nicci were too young to know what to do about them. Andy had become our little helper in keeping the twins entertained. Shay wanted to help with the babies as much as she could. She would always bring us their blankets with help from Angie. We even let her pretend that she was holding them. But in reality, Edward had her sitting in his lap with his arms around all of them to make sure that none of the babies were dropped. He did the same with Andy as well.

We had decided to have everyone over for dinner the Sunday after the triplets were born. A sign was put out at the store a few days in advance to let the customers know that Alice and the girls were going to be closing it early to celebrate the new arrivals of our babies. Alice, Rose, and Mama Essie had all decided that they would be making dinner for all of us, so that I didn’t have to prepare it and could spend all my time with all of my babies.

Edward and I had decided that, once the triplets were a little older, we would spend quality time with Andy and Shay.The others stayed at home with Angie and whoever else was on hand. We would go out with them one at a time and also have some mommy and me or daddy and me time with them as well.

Nate and Nicci would, not only babble to themselves, they would talk to the triplets too. One would think that will all the kids that we have that they would all be jealous of each other. Nate and Nicci are a little too young still to know differently. That was never the case, even when the twins were born.

Days just seemed to blend together as well as being hectic. Thank goodness for Angie as well as for my mom and Esme. Edward helped out as much as he could. He would wake up in the middle of the night to feed the triplets, while letting me get some sleep. Most times though, I was right there with him. Since I had triplets, it was suggested that I formula feed them, because I wouldn’t be producing enough milk to feed all three of them. For the most part, they weren’t fussy. But when they were hungry, they sure did let you know. 

Liam and Landon looked so much like Edward that they could have very well have been him as a baby. They both had his crazy hair. As for their eyes, they are a greenish/grayish color. London looks like me. I think that she is going to get my brown eyes. Her hair is a lighter brown than mine is. They change day by day.

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L &K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

 

One day I went into the kitchen to get some water to drink, and I walked back into the family room to see Edward lying down on the floor with his head on one of the throw pillows. The triplets were laying down on his chest with Nicci and Nate on each side of him with his arms around all of them while giving London a kiss on her head. Andy and Shay were with my dad and Sue, spending the day at the zoo. I grabbed my phone and took a picture of them. I sent it off to Jasper, asking him if he could blow it up, so that it could get framed and that we could put up somewhere in the house. He was also going to be taking our family picture very soon. We love his work so much that he has done all or our pictures for us.

Edward and I had plans on taking all of the kids to the store one day very soon. We were going to be staying there for an hour or so.

“Baby, I was thinking that we could take the babies to the store after their first appointment. What do you think? We could also have lunch there too, and I can check on a few things as well,” I say to him.

“That could work. It will also give Angie some time to herself. She hasn’t really had any free time.”

A few days later, we were getting ready to take the triplets to their first doctors appointment. Nate and Nicci have what is suppose to be their one year check-up, but we were able to postpone it till the triplets were born, so we could take them in at the same time. All the kids go to see Dr. Shreck as in Dr. Robert Shreckengaust. Everyone calls him Dr. Shreck, since his last name is a mouth full. He even has Shreck scrubs to keep the kids amused… or maybe it’s his way of making fun of his last name. Anyway, the kids love him, and he loves kids. 

“Before we leave Dr. Shreck’s office today, we need to add Angie onto the list of people that they have for the kids,” I say to Edward.

“I know. I was thinking the same thing. How are we going to do this, since Nate and Nicci have their appointment as well?” 

“There’s a good chance that we can get them all into the same room. We’ll ask when we get there. Andy and Shay can play in the playroom.”

Dr. Shreck had a playroom for the kids. It was one of many reasons why we chose him to be the kids’ doctor. There’s that, and the fact that he came highly recommended.

Edward got the boys ready to go while I got the girls ready and made sure that the backpack that we were now using as a diaper bag had everything that we needed for all of the kids. I made sure that I had my phone with me before taking the girls downstairs to the family room with the help of Angie who had Shay by the hand and was holding Nicci while I had London. She stayed downstairs while I went up to help Edward bring the boys downstairs. We had the triplets in a portable crib, and the twins are in their walkers.

“Edward, don’t forget to put the stroller for the triplets in the back of the van.” 

Everyone chipped in to get us another stroller when we thought that we were having twins. Edward exchanged it for one that fits triplets once we were settled in at home with them. Today will be the first day that we will be using it.

“I’m going to grab some food, snacks, and juice for Andy, Shay, Nate, and Nicci.”

“Ok, love,” he tells me. “I’ll start getting the babies into their carseats after I get the stroller in.”

“Angie, I’ll be back as soon as I have everything from the kitchen,” I tell her.

“No problem, Bella.” She sat with Andy and Shay and was reading to them. 

I grabbed everything that we needed for the kids and added it into the backpack. When I got back to the family room, the triplets were still in their portable crib, sleeping away. Edward was walking back in. He picked up Landon and took him out to the van. Angie walked back and picked up London and I picked up Liam. Edward took London from Angie when we made it out to the van. I buckled up Liam in his seat. We said goodbye to Angie before leaving.

“Did Angie say what she would be doing today by any chance?”

“She mentioned something about seeing Mom and Dad. I think they are going to lunch.”

“That’ll be nice for them to spend some time with her without all the kids around,” I tell him with a smirk. Every time mom and dad come over, Angie is always doing something with one of the kds. “We should let her have some time to herself more often, most especially before the childrens section is up and running. At least while we are the store, I can see what needs to be ordered and go over it with Angie later on.”

“Pretty much everything needs to be ordered.”

“Ok, when we get back on, I’ll start taking a look and see what I find.”

A few minutes later we were parking. We got Nate and Nicci situated into their stroller first. Edward got the stroller set up, before getting back into the van and handing me the sleeping triplets to get them settled into their stroller. He got Andy and Shay out of their carseats and then handed me the backpack to put in the basket of one of the strollers. We had Andy and Shay standing on the back of the strollers in front of us so that we didn’t have to worry on where they were. 

I got the babies signed in and Leah, Dr. Shreck’s nurse, saw that we were here and took Andy and Shay to the playroom, so that they wouldn’t get antsy while waiting for us to get taken to the back. She also told me that she would make sure that the babies were all in the same room since they had back to back appointments. 

“I stopped by your store after you had these cuties,” she told us while we were on the way to the room. “Alice told me that you had triplets. She also mentioned that you all thought that you were having twins and were shocked when three came out instead of two.”

“Shock would be the right word, if any,” I tell her. “Did she mention that we are extending the kids section to the upper floor?”

“She did mention that. I’m going to have to take little Will there when you are finished with it.”

“I’ll let you know when it is completed,” I tell her.

“Alright let’s get these babies weights, why don’t we,” she says as she is setting up the scale for them. “They’re all gaining weight nicely. Are Nate and Nicci still light eaters?”

“They’re eating a bit more now than what they have been, but then again, they are a little more active since being in their walkers,” I tell her. 

“I’ll make a note of that for Dr. Shreck. He should be in shortly. I’ll see you all before you leave,” she says. 

“See you in a few, Leah,” we say to her.

“Da,” we hear and look at each other.

“”Da,” we hear again. 

“Was that?” Edward asks.

“Nicci and Nate?” I finish for him.

“Da, da,” they say at the same time.

“Did they just say their first word?” Dr, Shreck asks as he walks in.

“Yes, they did,” I say beaming, and Edward just looks like this is one of his happiest moments in life with the smile he has going on.

After that, Dr. Shreck looked over Leah’s notes and checked them over. He checked on the triplets as well. “Everything looks good for all of them. The triplets need to get their first series of shots as well. I’ll send Leah in to do those, and I’ll see them back in a few months unless anything else comes up. Leah also tells me that you all are expanding your kids area at the store,” he says.

“Yes, we are. We also told Leah that we would let her know when it’s completed. We’ll just send the information here instead so that you all know.”

“Sounds good... I’ll see you there if nothing happens before then. ”

“See you later, Dr. Shreck,” we say to him.

Leah walked in a few minutes later to give the shots to the triplets. I held London while she got hers. Let’s just say that I had tears going as well, when she was balling her head off. I got her to settle down and put her back into the stroller since Liam was up next. Edward passed him to me to settle down so that Landon could get his shots too. The water works didn’t stop for me till after they were all back in the stroller. Nicci and Nate were crying as well, so we got them to settle down with some cuddles and kisses. Edward pulled me into his arms after we got them all settled down.

“It’s okay, love. We knew this was going to happen, and yet, you do this every time,” he tells me as he gives me a kiss.

“I know, but it just breaks my heart to see them in pain like that. 

Leah just shakes her head and snickers at me.

“What are you snickering about? Can you say that you don’t do the same when it comes to little Will?”

“No, can’t say that I do, because I do the same as you. It’s just funny when it comes to you, considering that you have seven kids now,” she says. “We’ll call you to set up the next appointment for the newest set of the Cullen bunch.” She left us with a wave.

“Cullen bunch, huh?” I ask Edward.

“Well, love, we do have a bunch of kids,” he tells me.

“That we do, baby, that we do,” I tell him back.

 

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

 

We had decided to have lunch at the store, instead of going somewhere else to eat. Plus this way the kids could play while we visited with everyone. Because I knew that I was going to be bombarded considering that I haven’t been there for a while. Edward parked the van and got out to set up the strollers. I got Nate out of his seat first and handed him to Edward to get him settled in, and then followed by Nicci and then the triplets. Andy and Shay were the last two that I got out. I also handed Edward the backpack and grabbed my purse before I got out of the van myself. We were each pushing a stroller once again with Andy and Shay standing on the back of each one. I don’t know what we would’ve done if we didn’t have these strollers, I thought as we made our way to the store. 

As soon as we walked in, I swear it look like everyone was running towards me with the exception of Ali and Rose since we see them practically everyday. Everyone was oohing and awing over the newest Cullen babies. 

“Bella, there is a table set up for all of you. Edward said that you haven’t had lunch yet,” Ali says.

I didn’t even notice that Edward had left my side. Then again, with all the people that are surrounding me, it wasn’t hard not to. 

“Here, Bella, let me help you out. Edward is getting Andy and Shay settled at their table that we brought out for them.”

“Thanks, Rose!”

Between Rose and I, we got the stroller to the table that was set up for us. Andy and Shay had little Shepherds Pies in front of them along with some milk. The table that was set up for us had our drinks of what looked to be Pepsi. Alice brought us out the adult size of the Shepherds Pie with some shepherds bread to eat with it. 

Alice, Rose, Tanya, and Kate all sat down with us to have their own lunches. The regulars knew that if they needed help at any time that we would be more than happy to stop eating to help them out. They would also tell anyone that they had never seen before in the store about our policy if they happen to see us all eating at a table out in the general area. It’s a policy that we had established once we had opened up. Sometimes they would even join us, even if all they were having was a cup of coffee. I guess you could say in some ways they are our family, well an extended one that is.

“Mama, Daddy, I’s done. I go pway?” Shay asked. 

I looked up to see that both her and Andy were both done eating. “Yes, you can go and play now,” Edward tells them.

“I’ll go with them and grab the monitor,” Rose tells us as she is helping them up out of their chairs and taking their hands. 

“Thanks, Rose,” I tell her as they are walking away.

A few hours later, we are on our way home. All the kids are napping. 

“Whatcha thinking about over there, love?”

“I’m thinking what we should have for dinner. If you can keep the kids entertained, I’ll cook dinner.”

“What are you thinking of making?”

“I saw a recipe on Pinterest that I want to try. I think that the kids will like it as well as you and I. It’s a recipe for Apple Pie Cookies. So I would need to run to the store to get what I need to make for it as well as some things for dinner. I was thinking of making a Chicken Pot Pie crescent braid that I found on Pinterest as well. Since it’s still early, I can start with the cookies first, before starting on dinner itself.”

“Alright, love, let’s get to the house, and then you can do what you need to do.”

Angie was home when we got their so she helped us unload the kids, since they were still asleep. Once we had all the kids settled, I asked Angie if she wanted to go to the store with me. I kissed Edward goodbye and told him that we would be back as soon as we can. It took Angie and I about half an hour at the store. She got what she needed, while I got what I needed to make dinner and the apple pie cookies, as well as some snacks and some more food for Nicci and Nate. On the way home she was telling me about all the ideas that she wants to implement for the children’s section of the store. I told her about some of the things that I found on Pinterest. We had a good laugh when she told me that’s where she got most of her ideas from. It would seem that we are both addicted to that site.

I pulled into the garage and she and I grabbed as many bags as we could. Edward came and grabbed the rest of them while she and I unloaded them and put things away, except for what I needed out. Angie even helped me out while Edward was with the kids. We had a good time while baking and cooking. Angie was definitely an asset to have around.

Life goes on. As long as I have my Edward, our love, and our kids, we will always be okay while weathering whatever life throws our way. Our lives aren’t perfect, but it what it is, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything. We have our family, including the fact that we have seven little love bugs. Mine and Edward’s love knows no bounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading this, and if you haven’t done so already please read Love and Kids as well as Love and Kids: The Beginning outtake.
> 
> I want to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta and teamhotment for being my pre-reader. I also want to thank Mina for making the banner for this. I love it lot’s. ^_^ She also went above what I expected or even asked for even though there was a lot of emails between us. She even made a banner and bookcover for me to use for Love and Kids which I was not expecting or asked for. So once again, ‘Thank you, Mina, so much!’ I love what you did and so does my beta and pre-reader.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing.
> 
> I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing, please ,so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! https://www.facebook.com/groups/167904153353542/


End file.
